Foxy Lovers
by Hell is fun21
Summary: A one-shot of the infamous shinobi Naruto and the sexy vixen Ahri. May evolve into a series of one shots involving these two, but for now enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I had this idea brewing in my head for a while. It may be just a one shot or I may continue with it. But for now, enjoy.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto sighed in relief as he saw the sign he was looking for.

'You are now entering Nippon, land of beauty.'

Naruto shifted the pack he was carrying over his shoulder as he walked off the dock and read the sign underneath the first one.

'The city is this way; please do not cause international problems if you are visiting from another country. Enjoy your stay and live well.'

"Well, looks like this is our new home Kurama Jr." Naruto said to the small unique fox resting on his head, which yipped in response. Naruto chuckled as they left the dock and made their way to the city, as he was walking, Naruto was thinking back to how he ended up in this… predicament.

_/Flashback/_

_Naruto had managed to finally end Madara once and for all. He stared at the Uchiha's corpse with a look of disgust and satisfaction. Disgust for what the man did to hundreds over the decades to get power and rule the world as a god, and satisfaction for avenging his parent's and countless others deaths. Right now, the Uzumaki was inside the core of the God Tree and watched as Madara's body was reduced to ashes and his soul vaporized with a scream of agony and anger for Naruto ruining everything. _

"_You have proven yourself worthy of my power, come forth and make the choice" a voice reverberated through the chamber. Naruto looked around before walking up to the pedestal that emerged from the ground with a glowing orb floating on it._

"_Here is your choice; become the wielder of my power and enforce peace throughout the land, or, bring back everyone that had fallen due to Madara's actions, but at the price of the 9 and the use of Chakra for everyone else." The voice said as Naruto began to think, he didn't want to become a dictator and force other to his will, while he wanted to help those who lost comrades and friends, he didn't want to lose the 9, to lose Kurama._

'_**Naruto, go with the second option.' Kurama responded with a soft tone.**_

'_But what about you and the others, I can't sacrifice you guys.' Naruto shot back with fear lacing his voice as he was standing in front of the fox in his mindscape._

'_**I know you don't want to, but we want this Naruto, we have been around for centuries and used countless times as weapons of war. It's time for us to take our leave.' Kurama replied.**_

'_I can't lose you Kurama; you're the closest friend I have!' Naruto said as his voice was cracking from the emotions he was feeling. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes._

'_**Listen to me, Naruto. I have been around for a long time now; we have been used like mere tools for war and viewed as mindless beasts. I have spoken with my brethren and we have decided to make your current generation of our vessels our heirs. I have watched you grow up from a little child alone in the world to a powerful young man who is easily the strongest being to exist in this world." Kurama said as he tried to reassure Naruto.**_

'_I wouldn't have been able to get there without your help. You were like a brother to me, Kurama. I don't want to be alone again.' Naruto replied as he wiped his tears. Kurama sighed before speaking again._

'_**I know how you feel Naruto, which is why we had a secondary plan in the event that we take our leave.' Kurama said as he smiled.**_

'_What do you mean by that?' Naruto asked as he managed to wipe away all the tears._

'_**As I mentioned before, we have been around for centuries, waiting for those who we deemed worthy of inheriting our power. At first we despised tem simply because e they saw us as nothing but tools, we then realized that our chance at living peacefully was through passing our powers to those we saw as perfect heirs for us.' Kurama began as Naruto asked a question.**_

"_Ok, but how does this involve me?' Naruto asked as he scratched his head in confusion, Kurama sighed, while Naruto can be smart, he still had his moments of being a dense blonde._

'_**Ignoring your brief lapse of thought, over time throughout my… stay within Mito, Kushina and you, I have watched and learned that you three were the most… pure when it comes to your race, which is why I have chosen you to be my successor.' Kurama replied.**_

'_Wait, really? You want me to be your heir?' Naruto asked with astonishment on his face._

'_**Yes, you have proven that you are more than capable of not succumbing to the fear of us like the majority of the humans. In fact all the current generation of Jinchuuriki will be our heirs. I trust you the most with my abilities and hope that you may one day find peace and love that you have been searching for.' Kurama said as he shrunk down to Naruto's size.**_

'_I guess you have a point there, I'm going to miss you, friend.' Naruto extended his hand for a handshake, but was surprised when Kurama pulled him into a hug as the tailed beast shed a few tears. Naruto smiled and returned the hug. Kurama started to fade as his powers, including the other half he received from his father flow into him and merge with his own. Naruto looked to the ground and wiped away a stray tear as Kurama ceased to exist and he was left alone. _

_-Outside of mind-_

_Naruto looked around to find himself lying on the floor of the chamber and got up as he made his way to the large glowing sphere that was the core and placed his hand on it and spoke._

"_I choose to bring back those who were victims in Madara's quest for power at the cost of everyone else's usage of chakra" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and continued._

"_This world and its people have suffered due to Hagoromo's flawed teachings. They misuse their 'divine gift' to steal, kill, pillage and more. The nations and their villages only weaponize Chakra to inflict pain and suffering on others under orders. In order to prevent another catastrophe such as Madara, then the 'gift' must be removed from the equation. I and my fellow former Jinchuuriki will become the inheritors of the original 9's powers and live out our lives, not as weapons to do as others please, but as free spirits watching over the others." Naruto finished as he opened his eyes. _

'_I hope the others will understand why I have made my choice' Naruto thought as he was thinking of his comrades and how they might react._

"_Naruto Uzumaki, you have chosen… wisely. Your choice will be carried out immediately. But a warning, human greed knows no bounds." The tree replied back as Naruto saw 8 grapefruit sized orbs of various colors emerge from the core and shoot up into the night sky from the open top of the tree, heading to the respective heir of each tailed creature. Naruto's attention was brought back to the core as it spoke again._

"_Farewell Naruto Uzumaki, and good luck in your journey." Naruto felt as if someone was hugging him and, unknown to him, Kaguya's spirit materialized behind him and was the one who hugged him as she whispered her thanks before fading away. The next thing Naruto knew was a bright flash of light before he blacked out._

_-In the battleground-_

_Everyone was confused when the white Zetsu's started to spasm and scream in agony before shriveling up like rasins and collapsing._

"_Look!" one random shinobi said as he pointed to the tree, everyone looked to the tree as it grew enormous Venus flytraps along its trunk that opened up and started to absorb the chakra of everyone there. At first they started to freak out, but calmed down when they realized they were not dying as a result. Meanwhile everyone that became a victim to Madara's machinations was revied and clawed their way out of the ground as the legacy orbs found their targets and flowed into them. Its work done, the God Tree glowed brighter before turning to stone and exploding. Minato spotted his unconscious son falling amongst the rubble and went to retrieve him before seeing that Gaara and Killer Bee catching him and avoiding the falling rubble. The Fourth turned to address his fellow shinobi when he felt someone hug him, someone he knew very well._

_-1 week later-_

_Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and smelled the familiar odor of hospitals. He rubbe his eyes and sat up as he took in his surroundings. He saw Gaara sleeping in a chair next to the bed and the others also relaxing._

"_What did I miss?" he asked as he caught their attention._

_/End Flashback/_

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the usual chatter and noises that were common with cities; however Naruto was not prepared for what he was seeing. To say the city was amazing would be an understatement. This place was… extraordinary, was the best word he could describe it. Naruto decided to take a tour later and found the nearest registration station, time to begin his new life here.

(Later in the evening)

Naruto was currently working at his new job, which ironically a ramen stand, He had the position of main chef since the last one quit since the old manager didn't raise his salary. Naruto saw that the old man wanted to retire and pass his business onto someone with good hands and accepted to help him with his business. Right now Naruto was preparing many dishes with the help of his clones. So far things were looking up for him.

(Backstage of a large stadium)

A young woman was sitting at a desk as she was looking into a large mirror as she was putting on her lipstick. Her assistant was standing nearby with a smile.

"Madam, you're on in 10 minutes." She said as she looked to the clock on the wall.

"I know; in the meantime can you please pick up some food for after the show?" the woman asked as she turned to her assistant who nodded. She got up and adjusted her outfit before making her way over to her assistant and both pecked each other's cheeks.

"Now, let's put on an amazing show." The woman said as she winked to her assistant before walking through the curtains and onto the platform that rose onto the stage. Her assistant left through the exit to go pick up the food.

(Back with Naruto)

The Uzumaki was cleaning up shop as the last customer left. He was getting used to Nippon, sure he met new and exotic people, creatures, locals, etc… but hey, he wasn't going to question things, he has seen stranger. He just finished cleaning when he heard the doorbell ring and turned to see who it was. He was stunned and his mind flashed back to his old friend.

She wore an autumn orange kimono with colored maple leaves on it that hugged her slender form; open at the top to reveal some of her generous bust, pale, flawless skin with hazel eyes and a leaf resting on her silver hair, which was styled in a unique way. What caught Naruto's attention was the pair of fox ears on her head and the single fluffy fox tail growing from her tailbone as it was sticking out through a hole in her outfit.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" she asked as she waved her hand over his face. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and replied.

"My bad, spaced out for a bit. What can I get for you?" he asked the young assistant, who was about to answer when the manager called out from the back office.

"Naruto, we don't serve customers after closing time." Naruto turned to the woman, who replied.

"It's me, Mr. Roshi. Madam wanted me to pick up some food for the after show." She replied. The owner popped out and appeared in front of the assistant as he hugged her as he was giggling.

"Oh my, I would never kick you and your mistress out." Roshi said as his hand discreetly went to cup her rear only for her to smack it away.

"Up to your perverted ways again, when will you ever learn?" she said as she pinched his cheek as he chuckled before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Kongiku. She is a good friend of mine along with her mistress. Serve her whatever she wishes." Roshi said before going back into his office. Naruto nodded and put away the cleaning supplies as he got back into the kitchen and started gathering the ingredients as Kongiku wrote down what she wanted on the menu pad before clipping it to the order wheel.

"So, where are you from Naruto?" Kongiku asked as Naruto walked out of the kitchen with the supplies and got to work as he answered.

"Not from around here, though this place is unique, so I like it." Naruto replied as Kongiku watched him work. That's when Kurama Jr. hopped up onto the counter and started sniffing Kongiku.

"Who is this little fella?" she asked as she scratched behind K Jr. ear as he started to thump his leg. Naruto chuckled at his pet's actions before responding.

"That would be Kurama Jr. He is my little friend." Naruto said as he was working on the dishes that Kongiku requested. The two made small talk as Roshi left for his home and left Naruto to close up the shop. Eventually Naruto had all the dishes made and packed ready to go as the two were making their way to the stadium, Naruto offered to help her with the delivery.

"So what exactly is this stadium?" Naruto asked as he was pushing the delivery kart.

"Well, the stadium is where all the big shows happen, while the city does celebrate events and whatnot, it's the stadium that holds all the main attractions. The tournaments are also held there." Kongiku said as she was petting Kurama Jr. who was in her arms.

"Tournaments?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Yes, they range from sports, fighting, entertainment, culinary, and more… You should try it out; you seem like the competitive type." Kongiku said as she observed Naruto, he carried himself like a seasoned veteran (which he was). Naruto actually thought about that as he still liked a challenge every now and then.

"Maybe, seems interesting." Naruto replied as they arrived at the VIP entrance and Kongiku showed her badge as the bouncer let the two in. the fox-woman led Naruto to her mistress's dressing room, Naruto placed the bag with the food on the coffee table and was about to take his leave when a voice called out.

"I see the food is here, but who are you?" Naruto turned to the speaker and felt his throat dry up as he laid his eyes on the beauty that stood before him. She had lustrous raven black hair that cascaded down to her lower back and wore a white outfit with a black undershirt. She had a body that rivaled Kongiku's and had this air of sexy playfulness around her. Naruto also noticed that her eye color was golden and pupils were slightly cat-like, the final things he noticed where the two black fox ears sticking out of her hair, the nine white fox tails emerging from her tailbone, fluffy like Kongiku's and the whisker marks she had on her cheeks.

"Helloooo is anyone in there?" the woman asked playfully as she waved her hand over his face. Naruto broke out of his thoughts and responded.

"Sorry about that, my names Naruto Uzumaki, I work for old man Roshi as a chef and delivery" Naruto said as he extended his hand.

"Well then Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Ahri; I see you've already met my assistant Kongiku." Ahri shook his hand and for a second, felt the sheer amount of power that Naruto had. Her eyes widened slightly but she hid her surprise.

"Anyway, Kongiku paid for the food and here it what both of you requested." Naruto was about to take his leave when he sensed another presence enter the room.

"Ah, Yuzuruha, there you are the foods here." Kongiku said as she greeted her friend. Yuzuruha noticed Naruto and then turned to Ahri.

"Sorry about my tardiness, madam. Who is this?" she asked about Naruto, Ahri then responded.

"This is old man Roshi's new employee, Naruto." Ahri said to her second assistant, she then turned back to Naruto.

"So, are you new here?" she asked the Uzumaki.

"Yeah, I figured this place would be nice to start fresh. I must say it is nice around here." Naruto replied as he smiled.

"Of course it is, Nippon is a place where those that are rejected by humans for our appearances and powers come to live. This is our heaven." Kongiku said as she looked up from her dish. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her answer and soon replied.

"Interesting response, Anyway, I got to get going since I'm done for the night and might as well get some sleep before working tomorrow. Enjoy your food." Naruto said as he left through the VIP door with Kurama Jr. following him. Ahri stared at the door that he left though as Kongiku and Yuzuruha were eating their food.

"Madam, are you alight, you seem awfully quiet." Yuzuruha asked as she looked to Ahri, who had a smile growing on her face.

"I think life around here is about to get more interesting." Ahri replied as she joined the two in their food.

(Back with Naruto)

The young man was in the kitchen of his apartment with a bottle of sake, Kurama Jr. was sleeping in the bedroom. Currently Naruto was thinking back to what happened after waking up at the hospital after the war.

/Flashback/

"_Naruto Uzumaki, You are here to answer for your crimes against the Elemental Nations." The Fire Daiymo said with no happiness in his voice, hell the old prune had a scowl on his face as he looked down to Naruto from his grand podium. Naruto himself was sitting in a single fold steel chair with a pair of cuffs around his wrist and ankles._

"_And what crimes did he commit against the Elemental Nations?" Minato asked with a slight growl as he and pretty much all of the shinobi army, including those that were brought back, were in attendance for Naruto's sentencing._

"_This brat took away what belongs to us!" yelled a shinobi in the audience. A majority of them shouted out their agreement as the fire daimyo smirked._

"_What do you have to say for yourself." The fire daimyo sneered at Naruto, who just sighed like he was taking a smoke break._

"_Well, for one, the majority of you all fail to understand what Hagoromo was trying to teach us all. And two, since when the hell was this your problem, you don't use Chakra to begin with." Naruto said as he stared at the fire daimyo in defiance._

"_What do you mean by that?" asked Jiraiya, who was one of the many brought back._

"_You will watch your tongue around your superiors, boy." The fire daimyo snapped in slight anger Naruto just ignored him and turned to Jiraiya._

"_You should know better than anyone here, old perv, Hagoromo wanted true peace for these lands after he shared his wisdom. And we took those words and fucked them up." Naruto said as he looked down to his feet. Jiraiya thought about what Naruto said as the daimyo spoke up._

"_No matter the words of an old hermit, you still have to answer to me." Naruto just sighed and got up out of the chair, the shackles shattered as he flexed._

"_Sorry, but I don't answer to old, spineless prunes." Naruto remarked as he rubbed his wrists. The old man growled and made a motion as two of his samurai moved in to apprehend Naruto. Naruto just snapped his fingers as the two samurai were pinned down by chakra chains that shot out of the ground beneath them._

"_Wait, how come you still have chakra?" Ino asked. This caused an uproar as the majority of the people there started yelling about thieves, greed, Naruto betraying them. That's when Gaara's voice rang out over everyone else._

"_Would it kill you all to shut the fuck up for 10 seconds!?" commanded the sand-user as everyone shut up._

"_Thank you, Gaara" Naruto said before turning to Ino to answer her question._

"_It was passed to me by my predecessor, Kurama." Naruto said before Tenten asked._

"_Kurama was my best friend, but you all know it as the Kyuubi." Naruto started before everyone began yelling again. Naruto sighed before starting to make his way to the exit._

"_Where do you think you're going, shinobi?!" The daimyo yelled out as everyones attention was turned to him. Naruto just responded with._

"_Packing my stuff and getting ready to settle down somewhere else, why?" Naruto said as he turned back to look at everyone. They noticed the look of pain and acceptance in his eyes._

"_But Naruto, the war is over; we can be a family now." Kushina said as Minato nodded in agreement._

"_I understand you want to make up for not being there, but I need some time alone." Naruto responded._

"_You are not going anywhere, Naruto! Because of you Sasuke is dead!" Sakura yelled as she glared at Naruto. Naruto contemplated tearing her throat before settling down for something else._

"_Would you believe me if I said that Sasuke planned his death at my hands." He was met with silence before continuing._

"_Before I confronted Madara, Sasuke challenged me to a duel to the death, the best man being the winner. He wanted to find a way to redeem himself for his past actions while he was still acting on hatred. So we fought and made it look like I still wanted to bring him back." Naruto created a vision mirror to show the over-the-top fight between the two former friends and the fatal blow Naruto landed on the Uchiha._

"_Is this what you wanted, to fall to my hands?" Naruto asked Sasuke as the latter was lying on the ground with a gaping hole in his stomach, coughing up some blood, Sasuke replied._

"_Y-yes… I have shamed my family name and my parents would be ashamed of me, joining Madara and Obito was my final mistake. Subconsciously I knew it was a horrible idea, but I was so absorbed with getting revenge that I didn't care." Sasuke paused as he entered a coughing fit. Naruto knelt down and leaned Sasuke up a bit. Sasuke collected his sword and handed it to Naruto._

"_I singled you out to fix what I did wrong. Y-you are the only one who can stop my insane ancestor. I ask you, from one warrior to another, please end my pain." Sasuke said as he had a slight smile, Naruto nodded and plunged the blade through Sasuke's heart._

"_Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke said as the light left his eyes as he ceased breathing. Naruto closed Sasuke's eyes and removed the blade as he dug a grave and placed Sasuke in it before burying the dead shinobi and used his sword as a makeshift grave-mark._

"_May you find peace with your family in the afterlife." Naruto said before walking to the direction of the God Tree. Naruto ended the vision mirror and spoke again._

"_And one more thing pertaining to Sasuke." Naruto pulled out a shuriken and threw it with wind chakra-enhanced speed as it passed through Sakura and embedded itself into the chair behind her. The shuriken had shredded her womb into a mess that was slowly leaking out of her as she collapsed and started to scream in agony._

"_That was for killing his fiancée, Tamaki. I am ashamed to have called you a teammate, one who would stoop so low to kill an innocent out of jealousy for her relationship with you 'true love'." Naruto then turned back to his parents._

"_Mom, Dad, I will be gone for a while, but I will keep in touch every now and then." Naruto said with a tone that left no room for rebuttal. The two nodded as Naruto then turned to his brethren (the other jinchuuriki turned successors)._

"_Guys, I am sure you know why you all can still use chakra. For now, we can live out our lives that were robbed from us. Enjoy yourselves and I'll keep in touch." Naruto said as Minato and Kushina made their way to their son and hugged him._

"_You be safe out there, keep in touch and if you find a lucky lady, I want lots of grandchildren." Kushina said as she pulled back and ruffled Naruto's hair, who just smiled at her 'orders'. _

"_Do what you mother said, but cut back on the grandchildren-AAHH!" Minato yelped as Kushina grabbed his ear and started twisting it._

"_I'm sorry; did I just hear my dear husband tell our son not to give me grandchildren?" Kushina asked with a sweet ton as Minato looked to Naruto with a pleading look._

"_On second thought, grandchildren sound wonderful, the more the merrier!" Minato said with a panicked tone. Naruto just chuckled at their antics and turned to Tsunade._

"_Well, this is it granny, I am officially resigning as a shinobi of the Leaf." Naruto took off his headband and tossed it to her, which she caught. Tsunade glanced at the symbol and smiled._

"_One another note, I reversed both of your bodies so now you are both in your early thirties. Now get a room and get your freak on. I can see the tension from a mile away with you two" Naruto said to Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto then turned back to the daimyo._

"_As for you…" Naruto disappeared in a blur and everyone saw him shove his hand into the old man's chest as the elder cried out in pain._

"_That was for selling out my clan with the third. And this is for me." Naruto crushed the daiymo's heart and threw his body onto the floor. Naruto brought out an important looking scroll and tossed it to Kushina before disappearing in a yellow flash. Kushina opened the scroll and began reading as Minato read with her, needless to say they would be busy getting some answers._

_/Flashback End/_

Naruto finished his drink and put the bottle away as he went to bed, his mind wandering to the three vixens he met earlier.

(The next day)

"Test your might in the Coliseum of Champions and earn a spot amongst the best in the world." Naruto said as he read the sign advertising the event that Kongiku told him of. Naruto then looked to Kurama Jr.

"What do you think? Should we give this a shot?" the little fox just yipped as it snuggled back into Naruto's coat.

"That's not much of an answer, and what do you mean 'I better watch my ass', I didn't know that the last guy we helped wanted to make me his bitch, we were lucky to get out of there." Naruto retorted. He seriously wasn't gay; no matter how many times people mistook his friendliness. That's when he heard someone call his name and turned to see Kongiku.

"Fancy seeing you here, tiger." said the fox woman as she approached the young man.

"Well, I thought I'd give this tournament a try, seeing as I like a good fight every now and then." Naruto replied. Kongiku nodded and took him to where new contenders were to sign up.

"Well, good luck out there. You will be facing some tough people in ther along with a few… unsavory gladiators." Kongiku said the last part with a slight growl as Naruto sensed her energy spike briefly.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she composed herself.

"I'm fine, just remembering a bad incident pertaining to one of the gladiators. I'll take my leave now." Kongiku said as Naruto handed over Kurama Jr. and walked to the gate leading into the coliseum. Naruto could hear the cheers and boos of people in the crowd as the Announcer spoke up.

"And our next contender comes all the way from the Elemental Nations! Seeking a fresh start, give it up for Naruto Uzumaki!" The gate opened as Naruto walked through and the crowd began cheering. Naruto took in the sights and was amazed, it looked way better than the stadiums back in the nations and had several hologram screens placed above the walls to show the people outside. He spotted Ahri, Kongiku, Yuzuruha and Kurama Jr in their little private booth in the stands.

"There he is." Kongiku said as she pointed to Naruto on the coliseum floor. Yuzuruha was interested in the young man as she sensed foxlike energy emanating from him. Kongiku took a friendlier interest in said person and Ahri was watching him with a bemused expression, she sensed several emotions from him, joy, depression, rage and acceptance. He was an enigma to her, one that she wanted to find out more about.

"And he will be facing 20 orc berserkers!" the announcer called out as the gate on the other side opened as said orcs rushed out with weapons raised. Naruto smirked as he unsheathed his katana (the Fox Blade) and sent chakra into the ring on his right middle finger as a white glow covered his form and revealed him in a cybernetic suit, before cracking his neck as he got into a stance. The 'suit' was specially created by Koyuki and a team of her top engineers and scientists for him as a going away present a couple of days after he left. **(Raiden's exoskeleton suit in MGR, the black one).**

"Let's Dance." He said as his visor clipped over his face and he rushed forward. The orcs never stood a chance as he carved through them like a hot knife through butter. The people in the stands were amazed at the skill and finesse Naruto showed. Ahri and her assistants were stunned at what they were seeing, never had they seen a fighting style like his, despite knowing everthing there was to know about the Elemental Nations (everyone in Nippon knew of the Elemental Nations). The last orc fell as Naruto cleaned his blade of blood with a flick of his wrist and sheathed it. He deactivated his suit as it turned back into the ring before turning to the Announcer.

"Is this all you have to offer." Naruto asked. The Announcer snapped out of his shock and spoke up.

"Um, that was quick and brutal. Your next opponent is very strong, he knows no mercy, few have survived his wrath and cunning and he is a well-known criminal. Everyone give it up for Renekton, the butcher of the swamps!" the Announcer yelled out as the majority of the people in the stadium cheered and clapped as the gate opened again and Naruto sensed something… reptilian inside. In their booth, Kongiku gasped as she saw the large beast walk out onto the stadium. She glanced to her master and saw that Ahri was looking to Naruto with a hint of fear in her eyes. Yuzuruha and Kongiku knew how monstrous Renekton was capable of becoming, as he was behind the disappearance of their master a few months back. This of course was the reason Ahri resigned from the fighting tournaments after they managed to free her from the monster's claws.

Renekton looked to his competition and snorted in humor. This was his next meal? The kid looked like he was better suited off being a jester. That's when he caught a whiff of something… familiar. Sniffing the air a couple more times, he sensed it was coming from Naruto.

"You got the smell of a fox on you, boy. Tell me, have you been fucking that slut Ahri?" the large humanoid crocodile asked.

"No, I just met her and her assistants last night. I'm not one for a one-night stand." Naruto replied as he raised an eyebrow, he could sense the emotions of Ahri and her friends, among them he sensed fear, hatred, disgust, and more.

"If I may ask, why have you taken a sudden interest in me?" Naruto asked Renekton, who snorted in laughter before replying.

"I can now get a perfect substitute for my missing trophy, you see, that fox-slut was my trophy after I beat and kidnapped her a few months into her entrance into the tournaments. I enjoyed chaining her down and forcing myself on her. Her cries for me to stop and tears only served to excite me. I was close to breaking her after a week, but her little bitch followers had organized a search party and broke into my den." Renekton said as he growled in anger and turned to look at said women in the stands. Naruto folded his arms and watched with an impassive stare. **(I am referencing a LoL hentai comic titled 'Twisted Intent 2' that I came across on the internet, like the art style, not the plot and characters actions)**

"Don't listen to him Naruto! That monster lives for pain and destruction! What he did to madam Ahri will never be forgotten or forgiven, He believes you have a connection to madam and will kill you to hurt her!" Kongiku yelled from the stands. Renekton snarled at Kongiku as Yuzuruha hugged Ahri to calm her down as she was have flashbacks of what she experienced at the beasts hands. Naruto simply reached into his pouch and whistled.

"So, you like to act on your sexual drive. I have just the thing for you." Naruto said as he chucked a small glass sphere at Renekton's face. It shattered on impact and released a cloud of teal-colored gas. Renekton breathed most of it in on instinct before shooing it away and started to feel the effects as he began panting and his loins were acting up.

"What the hell… did you hit me with… shit-face." He panted out as his vision was starting to become cloudy.

"Well, since I am considered a 'wandering ninja', I figured to keep my skills sharp and my weapons in top condition. What you just inhaled was a special gas I had developed, essentially it stimulates the targets body to go into sexual overdrive and lose focus. So, basically, you are in mating season mode. So I would like to ask you this." Naruto said as he transformed into his female self, Naruko.

"Do I make you horny?" 'She' asked with a seductive purr as Renekton roared and charged. Naruko turned back into Naruto and he flipped over the large reptile as he landed and grabbed his tail. Naruto then started spinning the butcher around by his tail and jumped into the air and threw the crocodile onto the ground as he grunted in pain. Naruto then performed a flying axe-kick and struck his target, Renekton's engorged genitals (poking out of the sheathe). Renekton screamed in agony as they were smashed into a bloody pulp under Naruto's boot.

However Naruto was not done and picked up his opponent by his jaw and started to pull them apart, the beast was trying to keep his mouth shut and grabbed Naruto's arms in an attempt to stop him, but it was futile as Naruto broke his jaws apart with a fierce tug and then closed them as he planted a foot on Renekton's chest. With another pull Naruto tore his opponent's head off with his spine still attached and tossed it aside as his adversary was no more. Silence ensued for a few moments as Naruto wiped the blood off his hands with a napkin and turned to the Announcer.

"Well, are you going to say something?" He asked. The announcer regained his bearing and spoke into the microphone.

"Amazing! Unbelievable! Renekton is dead! I never thought I would see the day when it was possible, but Naruto has taken down the butcher of the swamps! Give him applause ladies and gentlemen!" the people in the stands cheered and clapped. Ahri had a warm smile as she clapped, Yuzuruha set off a couple of fireworks and Kongiku was cheering while holding up a sign that said, 'Naruto is #1'.

Naruto simply gave thumbs up to Kurama Jr., who was sitting on Ahri's lap, and the pet barked in response. That's when Naruto was struck across the face by a spiked fist and he turned to his attacker.

"Oh, what's this? It seems like Mizuki wants a go at Naruto. Let's see how this will play out!" the announcer said as everyone quieted down. Naruto saw that his former academy teacher, turned traitor, was standing before him. Mizuki managed to regain the muscle he lost from the side-effects of Orochimaru's serum. He spotted the prosthetic limb replacing the left hand Mizuki lost and the various tattoos he had adorning his bare torso. Mizuki had a sneer on his face.

"So, the monster decides to show up." Mizuki said with arrogance lacing his voice. Naruto was mildly surprised at seeing the traitor here.

"Mizuki? Didn't expect to see you here, I thought you were back in the prison wasting away." Naruto said as his wound from the spiked fist healed up.

"Ha, like that shithole will keep me, I came here to start new and to my disappointment there are demons here as well." Mizuki said as Naruto sighed.

"But now I have a chance to destroy you, the dreaded Nin-Tailed Fox Demon!" Mizuki yelled out as the people in the stands were watching in stunned silence.

"Is that why his aura seems familiar to ours?" Yuzuruha whispered to Ahri, who was curious herself as she watched Naruto, Kongiku just tilted her head in confusion and asked.

"How can he be a demon? I don't sense demonic energy from him?" she asked Ahri and Yuzuruha. Naruto just looked at Mizuki with a bored look.

"First off Kurama was never a demon to begin with, Two it is no longer amongst the living due to me having the God Tree take back its power without killing everyone and finally, I am Kurama's successor. If you want a demon, I'll give you one." Naruto said as his form was covered in red aura and shot into the sky as it started to grow bigger. Everyone could feel the murderous intent and sheer amount of energy Naruto was releasing, the giant cloud of chakra condensed and Naruto, taking the form of Kurama with a more demonic looking appearance, landed with a large crater forming and snarled at Mizuki, who was cowering in fear by now.

"What's wrong Mizuki, I thought you wanted to take your 'rightful justice' against me like you did all those years ago when I was a little boy. How the tables have turned." Naruto chuckled out as he relished watching the former teacher on the verge of hyperventilating. Ahri was now fascinated with what she was witnessing and wanted to find out more about the young man she met last night, her assistants were thinking along the same line. Naruto then proceeded to toy with the traitor as he was smacking him around like a Ping-Pong ball. Eventually Naruto grew bored and smashed Mizuki into the stadium floor, leaving him embedded in a crater as Naruto returned to his normal form.

"Please, have mercy, I submit to you, Master." Mizuki said as he crawled out of the crater with his good arm as he was bleeding heavily and left arm and right leg were broken. He got on his knees and looked to the ground as Naruto who was standing before him with an impassive look. Naruto simply raised Mizuki's head to look at him with a hand and then without warning, shoved his index and middle finger into Mizuki's head from under his jaw as the man gasped in pain. Everyone watched in morbid curiosity as Naruto removed Mizuki's face from his head with his hand as the face was still moving before tossing it aside.

"I despise traitors." Naruto simply said as Mizuki's body collapsed, its life extinguished. Naruto then turned to the announcer one more time and spoke.

"I believe this finishes up my examination." He said as the announcer nodded dumbly and Naruto made his way back into the coliseum chambers.

"That wraps it up for our new contender, Naruto Uzumaki" The announcer said as everyone cheered.

"I wonder, how much was Naruto hiding during the examination?" Ahri asked herself as she and her assistants left for the chambers to speak with Naruto.

(In said chambers)

"That was awesome man, didn't think I'd see the Butcher die." One person said.

"Remind me never to piss you off, dude." Another said as he patted Naruto on the back. Naruto was surrounded and cheered by the other 'gladiators' as they welcomed him with open arms. That's when Kurama Jr. ran up and tugged on his pant leg and looked to a direction. Naruto looked in said direction and saw Ahri, Kongiku and Yuzuruha standing there.

"We would like to 'interview' you Naruto, could you please come with us?" Ahri asked the ex-shinobi. This caused some of the guys who were supporting Naruto to let out wolf-whistles and comments.

"Damn, bro, didn't think you could catch her eyes." One said.

"Awwww Shhheeeiiit, my boy gonna get laid today!" another hollered (sound familiar)

"Wow, you got fans on your first day, I'm jealous, dude." Another one said. Naruto chuckled at their responses before walking up to the trio.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked as the girls followed him as Naruto walked into his assigned room.

"We were curious as to your display of power in the stadium" Ahri said as Naruto started making his dinner.

"Oh, that. Well to start, I inherited said power from an old friend that passed on a while ago." Naruto said as he brought out some extra plates for Ahri and her assistants. Ahri sensed a tone of depression when mentioning his old friend and spoke up.

"I apologize if I brought up any bad memories." Ahri said as she thought she struck a nerve within the blonde.

"It's alright; Kurama wouldn't want me to wallow in self-pity. What I showed off in the stadium was essentially my own power after the war and my 'banishment'." Naruto said as he gave them their plates and sat down with his.

"Who is Kurama?" Yuzuruha asked after swallowing a bite.

"Kurama was the Nine Tailed Fox, a segment of pure power from the God Tree. Like the other eight, it was sentient; however humans saw them as walking weapons that only existed to serve, so they went about enslaving them for personal gain. This resulted in a large hatred for the entirety of humans. Eventually I became the third host to Kurama as a way to help me later on." Naruto said before Kongiku raised her hand and asked.

"What do you mean by the third host?" she asked.

"My mother and my great-grandmother were the previous hosts, when a tailed beast was sealed within a human host. I was chosen by my father on the night of my birth to protect me and end a madman's plans on the long run." Naruto snapped his fingers as the glass table between them flickered on like a TV as images and scenes from what Naruto was explaining were shown on the glass. Ahri and her assistants were fascinated by what they were seeing. While they heard stories of the Elemental Nations from the few explorers who managed to make it back alive. They never believed that they would be seeing what the other side was like, even if it was through a vision mirror. Naruto cleared his throat before speaking again.

"They say humanity fears what they don't understand, which describes the vessels the most. We were feared and treated like walking time-bombs. I was the one who received the worst treatment out of my generation and the previous vessels. However, I actually managed to meet the others of my generation and we formed our own little group as we made the most of our time away from the controlling forces within our respective villages." Naruto said as Ahri grew curious and asked.

"If you were treated like complete shit, then how have you not snapped by now, surely you would have fought back by then." Said the fox woman as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, let's just say I had some fun later on when I had some spare time in the village." Naruto replied with a smirk.

(Back in the Leaf)

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Tsunade yelled as she looked out to the village from her office. Next to her Shizune was holding back her laughter as she watched the results of Naruto's 'going away present'. The entire village looked like it was bombarded by various things from heaps of trash, numerous paint colors, raw sewage and more. The citizens were running around like headless chickens and the shinobi were trying to call them down, which was a bit harder without chakra. Various merchants that had a hand in Naruto's mistreatment when he was younger were all suffering from bankruptcy or blackmail that ruined them. The children were left unharmed. Also the village was still reeling from the death of the Fire Daiymo (he didn't have an heir) and Minato and Kushina were tearing into the council/advisors for what happened to Naruto.

On another note, ANBU and local police reported that Hiruzen Sarutobi was found dead in his home, his body barely recognizable and a note written by Naruto himself.

'Hey, sorry for not leaving anything for you guys to deal with, I had a VERY lovely conversation with the old monkey. Anyways, I'll keep in touch. Bbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee.

Naruto Uzumaki'

On the coffee table next to said corpse of old monkey was every single dirty piece of evidence that Naruto compiled from Hiruzen's personal safe, documents detailing backdoor deals with yakuza and drug empires, inhumane experimentation files on his quest to achieve eternal youth, even a classified mission package labeled 'operation; bloody whirlpool'.

(Back to our favorite blond)

"I see that you have a bit of a sadistic side, what else is there to you." Ahri said as she smirked and leaned forward.

"Well, I'm not one for giving away all of my deepest secrets and thoughts. Maybe if you were a bit… closer in my field of trust, I would start to talk." Naruto said as he leaned a bit forward as he stared her in the eyes.

"Is the new challenger asking me out?" Ahri asked with a hint of humor in her tone.

"Maybe I am, seeing as someone so, interesting, is wanting to know more about little old me." Naruto replied as both of them leaned closer as if to kiss, Ahri closed her eyes, ready to connect lips when she felt a finger poke her in the forehead.

"Now, now. I believe that comes later on, seeing as we haven't even started the first date. How does 7:00 pm tomorrow night sound?" Naruto asked as Ahri's eyes snapped open and she smiled.

"That sounds perfect, I know a fancy place nearby." Ahri said before writing down her address on a napkin and handed it to him. Naruto pocketed the napkin and replied.

"It was nice speaking to you three, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, stay safe and have a great night." Naruto said as he left for his apartment with Kurama Jr in tow. Kongiku and Yuzuruha noticed Ahri slump back as she sighed in content.

"That man…" she muttered with a pleased sigh as her assistants were curious.

"Is something the matter, madam?" Yuzuruha asked.

"It's nothing my dear, I just need a fresh change of clothing and we'll head home" Ahri replied and thought.

'I am so getting him back for making me cream myself with that poke of his' she thought as she headed to her dressing room as Kongiku and Yuzuruha noticed a unique smell coming off Ahri.

(The next day)

Naruto was working his shift as old man Roshi was eating his lunch and watching the news. That's when a report came up.

"In other news today, the Elemental Nations have all decided to do away with the alliance that brought them together in their latest war, the catalyst that sparked this event was a young woman known as Sakura Haruno, who has climbed her way up the political ladder and ended up as the next Daiymo following the sudden death of the previous one. Upon her official coronation, she has called for the official man-hunt of one Naruto Uzumaki. Who in her words, ruined her future and killed her husband. However no other Kages or Daiymo would answer to her call, only a select few of the citizens and ex-shinobi have joined under the pretense that they will be 'cleansing the world of inhuman filth undeserving to live'. We will have more on this issue later."

"Well, seems like you pissed of a hormonal woman, my boy, any reason why she's after you?" the old man asked. Naruto sighed and put down his tools before answering.

"Sakura won't let me live my life in peace, all because Sasuke planned his death through me and she didn't get the chance to get in his pants. And now she's in a position and with money to try to hunt me down." Naruto sad as Roshi was listening.

"So, this girl is just after you because she didn't get her knight in shining armor?" he asked. Naruto nodded and replied.

"She also sees me as her personal punching bag." He added, that's when a small group of people walked in, people that Naruto recognized all too well.

"Ok, How the hell did you guys find me." He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Did you really think that we would let you be alone, bro" Killer Bee said as he smirked.

"Not only that, it was somewhat easy to find you, as you smell of ramen and foxes." Yugito said.

"So, I'm guessing this is another meeting." Naruto said as he smiled back. Gaara nodded and spoke up.

"You could say that, but we also have other news." Naruto glanced to the TV and replied.

"I already know that Sakura has issued a bounty on my head, it's nothing new, she was always messed up for Sasuke" Naruto said as the previous jinchuuriki turned new tailed beasts took seats and picked out what they wanted. Fuu then spoke up

"She also is funding various research projects in an attempt to gain a new source of power, since chakra is no longer around." As the others offered their knowledge of what was going on since Sakura became Daiymo. Naruto just thought that it was a bad idea to let Sakura get in that position of power, but pushed those thoughts aside as he was preparing their dishes.

"So, this place is nice. What do you do around here?" Han asked.

"Naruto here works for me ever since he showed up a couple days ago, but he also just made his debut at the coliseum." The old man said as he made himself known and everyone was handed their food.

"The coliseum?" Ukataka asked. The elder Roshi nodded and changed the TV to the appropriate channel as the group watched Naruto's display at the try-outs.

"Seems like you had fun in there." Yagura said after swallowing his food.

"It's nice to have a good fight every now and then." Naruto replied.

"Not only that, but this young lad actually managed to capture the attention of Ahri!" Roshi said in happiness with a trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

"Who is Ahri?" Yugito asked with a raised eyebrow, as she didn't want her pseudo brother being with a person that was like Sakura, a manipulator and wanted the best for him, as he suffered the worst out of all of them. Naruto just pointed to the poster on the wall next to them. The group stared at the ad for Ahri's upcoming album before turning back to Naruto.

"Well well, looks like you scored big, bro." Killer Bee said with a cheesy grin. Naruto just chuckled in response as his 'family' finished their meals and paid for them.

"Well keep in touch, in the meantime have fun with that sassy woman, see you around." Gaara said as they exited the shop and Naruto turned to Roshi.

"Hey, you don't mind if I finish my shift early? I have a date with Ahri tonight." Naruto asked his boss, who simply gave him a thumbs up and replied.

"I don't mind, hell you might even be the one she's looking for." At this Naruto grew curious

"What do you mean by that?" asked the blond. Roshi gave a sad sigh and looked to the poster.

"I've been here for a long time, and I met Ahri when she emerged from the surrounding forest. At first she was young, a child who just discovered her powers, she has the ability to consume the life essence of her victims to become human, seeing as she is a Guhimo/Kitsune hybrid. I took her in and watched as she grew from a timid young girl who would jump at the slightest surprise to a young woman who enjoys her career and friends. A while back, she was kidnapped by that monster you killed in the stadium, what he did to her had a profound effect on her that scarred her for life, no matter how many therapy sessions she took. I know her all too well, even though she is fun-loving, charming, playful, and many other words I could describe her, I know that she buries her most intimate and private feeling away deep in her heart. She also will not hesitate to mutilate or kill a person if they are trying to force themselves on her." Roshi paused to take a sip of his tea and resumed.

"Whereas you, my boy, I can tell that you act carefree and laidback, but don't let those you don't trust see your true self. You have been shaped by war, loss, violence, and treachery. You also carry yourself as if a battle was to happen at any moment. In a way, you are like her, but at the same time you two are different. While she may call it quits in a battle in the stadium if she knows she is beaten and retreats to try another time, you don't know the concept of surrender and push on through any obstacle in your path. Your simply too powerful to stop if you are set on accomplishing a task or winning. Which is why I am entrusting you to be there for her." Roshi said before he finished his tea.

"You want me to be her friend and keep her safe?" Naruto asked. Roshi chuckled and then responded.

"I want you to be more than her friend, I want you to become intimate with her, love her, worm your way into her heart and bring out those emotions and feeling she locked away. This is all is ask of you, as an old man who cares for his child, please, be there help her. Become the person she desires in her dreams." Roshi bowed to Naruto and then gave a final piece of advice.

"If it's not too much to ask, see if her friends want to join in the sack and give me lots of grandchildren." Roshi laughed as Naruto saw another Jaraiya in Roshi.

"Get your mind out of the gutter old man!" he replied as he threw a wet towel at him as the old man continued to laugh.

(Later that day)

"Wow, this is where she lives, didn't think I would be dating a noble." Naruto remarked as he stared at Ahri's home from the front gate. The place was impressive… to say the least. Ahri's residence looked like a daiymo's castle, scratch that, it was more of a mansion than anything. One that screamed 'fuck you feudal lords and daimyos', I make your homes look like apartment complexes'. Naruto simply whistled and walked through the gates and to the front door. He glanced at the welcome mat.

'Home is where the heart is'

"Not bad, a bit corny in my opinion" Naruto remarked before ringing the doorbell.

"Coming." A voice from inside said as the door was opened and Yuzuruha stood there.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki. We were expecting you, come in." Yuzuruha let Naruto in as she closed the door behind him and he looked around.

"This place looks bigger on the inside, you could make a few daimyo green with envy here." He said as Yuzuruha led him to the main hall as Naruto saw Kongiku standing next to a small table with a smile.

"You look great, Naruto. I'm sure you had to beat fangirls off with a stick back home." She said as she took in his appearance.

"Yeah, I wasn't really well liked back home, besides, the girls were always into the dark and broody guys." Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Then consider this a change for the better, seeing as you have caught my interests." Ahri called out from her spot on the second floor. Naruto looked to her and almost felt his heart stop. Ahri made her way down the left staircase as he took in her form. She wore a stunning blue dress that emphasized her figure and stopped at her knees with a slit at the side, on her ears were a pair of teal earrings shaped like crescent moons, she had on a pair of simply heels that opened at the front for her toes. Naruto also noticed she had on a golden necklace with a small pendant on it with a charm for luck etched into it. She also had on purple eyeliner and eye-shadow. Her finger and toe nails were painted a vibrant red, the same shade as her lipstick. All-in-all, she looked amazing.

"You might want to close your mouth, you'll catch a fly." Ahri giggled as Naruto was brought out of his stupor and replied.

"You look phenomenal." Naruto said as he smiled.

"Why thank you, now let's get started." Ahri said as she turned to her assistants.

"Try not to make a mess when you play your 'games'" she said as her assistants got the hidden message and Naruto held out his arm as Ahri accepted it and the two walked out the door.

(Later at the restaurant)

"So, what do you think of Nippon?" Ahri asked as the waiter left with their orders.

"I like it here, vast improvement from where I used to live" Naruto said as he sipped his drink.

"I've heard stories of the Elemental Nations, what's it like over there?" Ahri asked as she sipped her wine. Naruto thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Well, it's more… secretive, to start. There a various countries, each with their own leader or governing body. I came from the Village hidden in the Leaves. That's actually where my career as a shinobi started." As Naruto went on explaining how the Elemental Nations and the various locales there, Ahri found herself paying attention to Naruto's recounts of what he did during his career, more specifically his selfless deeds and acts of valor against monsters like Madara and Kabuto. Naruto finished as their dishes arrived.

"So, what do you do for a living here?" Naruto asked as he started his meal. Ahri finished the bite she had and replied.

"Well I make music as my main hobby, I also started a clothing line and sell some of my paintings from time to time. I did have some involvement in the games at the stadium but retired after a while" She replied as she smiled at Naruto.

"What about you, what do you do for a living?" Ahri asked as she interlocked her fingers and rested her chin on her hands. Naruto sipped his drink and replied.

"I work for master Roshi in his shop, but I write books in my spare time and also have a few songs written down, but I don't have a way of getting them to work" Naruto said before taking another bite of his food. Ahri thought for a moment and replied.

"I'm sure someone would take a look at your songs and like them." She said as she returned to her food.

"Maybe here, seeing as I didn't have much success back home." Naruto replied as they continued their date as Ahri enjoyed Naruto's stories of his life and missions.

(Later that night)

"I enjoyed our date, you're an interesting person." Ahri said as he was in the carriage with her as they made it to her residence.

"Thanks, I don't really get compliments a lot, I enjoyed it too, perhaps we could go on another." Naruto said as he walked her up the steps to her front door.

"How does this weekend sound, I know the lunar festival is coming up." Ahri suggested as Naruto thought about it.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll pick you up at 4:00." He replied as Ahri nodded and opened her front door.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said before making her way back to Naruto, who was about to ask when she grabbed his shoulder and leaned up and planted her lips on his. Naruto was a bit stunned as Ahri took initiative and slipped her tongue into the kiss. After a short while, she broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Thanks for the great night, see you tomorrow, Naruto." Ahri said as she giggled at his dumbstruck expression and walked back into her house. Naruto simply began walking back home and let out a shout of joy for his first successful date as he walked back home. Ahri watched him from the window and giggled.

"Such a charmer, I wonder if you are the right one?" she asked herself and looked down to her lucky necklace before heading to her room.

(The following weeks)

As the days passed, the two found themselves spending more of their time together, enjoying each other's company. Roshi also noticed this and was happy that his adopted child was having those feeling she locked away rekindled and brought forth. Kongiku and Yuzuruha also took note of how Ahri was around Naruto, more cheerful, happy, and sincere. Naruto also knew that Sakura was becoming more 'unhinged' as time went by since Sasuke's death, thanks to the notes he received from his 'family' and knew he either had to put her down or lock her up before she harmed others or did something insane. Ahri herself was sure she found the one she was searching for and wanted to consummate their relationship, she knew he desired someone special and thought of how to solve that problem.

(On the beach during the evening)

Ahri was snacking on an ice-cream cone as Naruto was drinking a Banana Banshee (amazing drink, btw) Ahri then grew curious.

"Hey Naruto, did you ever give a thought of having a family?" she asked as she looked over to him, Naruto was silent for a moment but soon replied.

"I have a couple of times, I always craved a family to call my own, since my parents died the night of my birth. While they came back at the climax of the war along with those that died at the cost of chakra, I turned down the chance to reunite as a family, I guess all those years of being alone crushed all notions of what it was like to have parents who were there for you." Naruto said as he looked into his drink, contemplating what would his life be like if Obito and Madara had not interfered.

"But you still desire a family, if not parents, then a wife and child, maybe children." Ahri said as she sat up in her chair and turned her body to Naruto as he took another drink of his beverage.

"You could say that contrary to popular belief that everyone thought I was attracted to my team-mate who abused me. I don't like people who abuse me for their kicks. I want someone who truly cares for me and knows me well. It may sound selfish, but I want a woman who is feisty, caring, and capable of standing her ground. I just don't want to be alone anymore." Naruto said as he put his drink down and didn't notice Ahri making her way over to him.

"Someone… like me." She said, Naruto turned to answer be was silenced as she claimed his lips. She maneuvered her body to straddle his on the chair as she became more passionate with her kiss as she grabbed his shoulders again, soon Naruto was returning the kiss and their tongues entered the fray. Ahri pulled back and reached behind her as she undid the knot holding her bikini top closed. Naruto stared in stunned silence as Ahri removed her top and tossed it aside as her glorious breasts were exposed for him. Ahri giggled and replied to his silence.

"Well, don't be shy. You can touch them, here let me help." She grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on her chest. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and started experimenting with the pair of, in his mind, perfect pair of boobs he has ever laid eyes on. He soon figured out what stimulated Ahri the most from her chest and leaned up to add some more. Ahri found herself moaning in ecstasy as Naruto started to use his mouth. She felt his tongue travel all over the fullness of her chest and his canines nip at her hardened nipples. Naruto then took one his mouth and started to add suction to his ministrations. Ahri started grinding her groin into his as their swimwear added friction to her movements.

"That's enough dear, I have something better in mind." Ahri said as she pushed Naruto back into the chair with her hand. She then began kissing his neck and made her way down his torso as she moved back off the chair, leaving a couple hickeys along the way as she soon got to his swimming trunks as she was kneeling in front of his chair.

"What's this, did I cause this?" Ahri asked seductively as her hand trailed over the bulge in his shorts. Ahri grasped the sides of his trunks and pulled down, and low and behold, she was staring at Naruto's cock and balls. Before Naruto could say anything, Ahri traced one of her fingernails up the underside of the shaft and gave a light flick to the tip.

"Just relax dear, let me take care of you." Ahri said as she extended her tongue and started to lick the underside. She was enjoying Naruto's groans and took it a step further as she took the head in her mouth and slowly moved down as she took more of him into her mouth. Ahri soon reached the end as her nose pressed against his pelvis as she could feel him deep in her throat, as evidenced by the bulge in her throat he saw. She pushed out her tongue and managed to play with his balls a bit before she pulled back to the tip and began bobbing her head as she was blowing him. Naruto was taken to cloud nine as he was enjoying what Ahri was doing as she would alternate from fast to slow, she even took it a step up with humming when she had him down her throat. Ahri pulled him out of her mouth and spoke.

"You want more? How about I spice things up a little." She said before cupping her chest and bringing them forward to Naruto's dick.

'Warm and soft' was all Naruto thought of when his dick was sandwiched between her lovely bosom. Ahri smirked at his expression and began moving up and down as she was giving him a boobjob, she noticed the head of his dick poking her in the underside of her chin and engulfed that with her mouth adding suction as Naruto moans reached a higher tempo. Ahri then felt some pre-cum enter her mouth and stopped her actions as she pulled back away from Naruto to taste it as her tongue collected the rest of it.

'Hmmm, has a unique taste, salty but also has a sweet aftertaste. Like pineapple.' Ahri took a liking to it and grabbed his cock with her hand and started to stroke him off as she resumed sucking on his balls before speaking.

"You have *pop* a very unique *some more suction with a couple of licks* taste to you, Naruto. *another lewd pop as she released his left testicle from her mouth and licked some more* May I please have some more?" before taking him back in her mouth and went back to giving him a blowjob. Naruto held out for a short while before Ahri added a twisting motion to her actions and grasped his thighs as she sped up in her goal of trying to get him to cum, which was working.

"I-I'm going to cum." Naruto announced as she felt him twitch inside her mouth and took all of him back in as she focused some magic to her hand and caressed his balls. That did it for Naruto as he moaned out as Ahri felt him unload down her throat and pulled back as he continued his release. She held the head in her mouth as she sucked out the remaining cum from Naruto as his orgasm died down. He slumped back in his chair as he watched her play with the fid in her mouth before swallowing it down, making sure to give him an erotic show of it as she winked at him.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you Naruto." She said as she began to get up, only for Naruto to disappear in a blur and she found herself on her back with the towel that was on her chair underneath her as they were both on the sand. Ahri looked to see her chair a few feet away as if it was thrown and turned back to Naruto as she noticed the gleam in his eyes.

"It's your turn to pleasure me, lover." She said as Naruto nodded and undid the knot holding her bikini bottom in place as he took it off and tossed it over to her matching top. The blond Uzumaki noticed that she kept herself groomed as he saw the small patch of black pubes in the shape of the Uzumaki clan symbol. He raised an eyebrow and looked to her.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he asked as he smirked. Ahri simply put a finger to her chin and gave a mock thinking look.

"Maybe I did, does this bother you?" She asked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nope." Naruto said as he maneuvered her legs over his shoulders and dived in for his treat. Ahri was assaulted by the sudden rush of pleasure as Naruto was doing various things with his fingers, tongue and mouth as she was enjoying his work. Naruto found her clit and focused on that as he used his other hands and grabbed her tails (which he was careful not to kneel on) as he focused small burst of lighting chakra through them as Ahri gasped at this and began panting as she felt a stronger wave of pleasure hit her. It wasn't long after Naruto used his fingers and found her g-spot as he made a hooking motion and had her screaming out her release as she was squirting into his mouth. She eventually relaxed as her orgasm rode out and Naruto took every last drop, and Ahri slumped back into the towel before grabbing Naruto and pulled him to her for another make-out session as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back as he took another look over her form, her hair was gleaming with sweat and moisture as she was still panting lightly, the sunset cast a nice light that seemed to enhance Ahri's form as the light reflected off her sweat, giving this image that she was a goddess.

"You're beautiful." Naruto said as he admired her, Ahri knew that he was completely honest, but loved to hear him say it. Ahri then decided to begin the final part of her little 'plan'.

"How about we take this to my room." She said as she snapped her fingers and both of them, along with their things teleported back to her mansion, leaving the private beach.

(In Ahri's bedroom)

Naruto landed on the soft bed as he glanced outside and saw that it was night as the moon was shining through her large window/ glass door (which led to a balcony). Naruto then felt the bed shift as Ahri crawled to him in a sexy manner as she had a predatory grin on her face as she was over him.

"Now, my love, let's become one and enjoy this night." She said as she moved up and slowly lowered herself onto his still hard dick. Both of them moaned out their pleasure as he began filling her up. Ahri felt him pushing inside her and loved the way she felt herself 'welcome' him, those thoughts of what Renekton did to her long ago were becoming a distant memory now and would no longer haunt her. She eventually took him all in and felt him pressing lightly against the entrance to her womb as their hips connected. Ahri gave Naruto another kiss on the lips and raised her hips and dropped them as she began the age old 'dance of love'. Naruto was pushed onto his back and watched as Ahri bounced on his lap, he then looked to where their sexes were joined and watched as his dick, coated with her vaginal fluids was moving in and out of her, Ahri raked her nails down his torso as they fucked. Naruto grabbed her hips and started thrusting in tempo with her as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up and leaned back a bit as their actions became fiercer. The room reverberated with the sounds of slapping flesh, moans and gasps. The moonlight only served to make this night more special as it was a full harvest moon. Naruto felt his end approaching and spoke up.

"I'm going to cum again." He said as they were doing this for a while now.

"I am as well, let's finish together." Ahri responded as both sped up their movements and reached the breaking point and cried out each other's name as he released into her and she came over him. Naruto was seeing stars from the explosive climax and pulled Ahri to him as he laid back down as he began running his hand through her hair, her tails moved around lazily as they both came down from cloud nine.

"That was… Amazing." Ahri said as she was regaining her breath. She looked to Naruto and he noticed she had tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he wiped a tear off her cheek. Ahri simply hugged him and responded.

"I never thought I would be able to find love after what Renekton did. But, I did find someone I could love." Ahri said as she smiled and Naruto kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, forget about what he did. All that matters is that I am here and no one will harm you." Naruto said as he comforted her. Ahri laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart as she felt his seed inside her. They remained like this for a short while until Naruto asked a question.

"Ssssooooo, do you want to go another round?" Ahri simply gave him a devious smirk and flipped them over as they resumed their carnal actions and had no intent of stopping.

(The next morning)

Kongiku got up and yawned as she stretched, preparing for the day, she got out of her bed and did her morning routine as she then waked into the kitchen, she glanced at Kurama Jr. eating some food in a bowl and turned back to the fridge. Her mind clicked a few moments later and she turned around to look at Kurama Jr.

"How did you get in here, little one?" she asked, only to receive a yip in return. The kitsune-woman was about to ask another question when her superhuman hearing picked up a noise coming from her madam's bedroom. She went over to Yuzuruha's room and woke her up.

"What is it." The other assistant asked as she yawned, Kongiku just put a finger to Yuzuruha's lips and pointed to the general direction of Ahri's room. Yuzuruha also grew curious at the sounds and both made their way up the stairs and closer to the master bedroom as the sounds got louder.

"OH FUCK YES! GIVE IT TO ME, LOVER!"

"YOUR INSATIABLE, YOU KNOW THAT!"

"I'M NOT THROWING IN THE TOWEL THAT EASILY!"

"GOOD, NEITHER WAS I!" Kongiku and Yuzuruha heard the sound of thumping increase in tempo as a voice cried out.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! YES, YES! GIVE ME YOUR HOT SEED!" Kongiku assumed that another person was forcing themselves on her master and drugged her and decided to take action.

"Kongiku, wai-" Yuzuruha started before Kongiku kicked the doors in with her fox fire ready to burn any intruders. Only to stare in surprise as they saw Naruto and Ahri staring back at them as they were in another session of hot, passionate sex.

"W-what is going on?" Kongiku asked as she had a blush forming on her face as she stared at them. Ahri was about to answer when Naruto got an idea and whispered into her ear.

"How about you two come in, fix the doors and remove your sleepwear." Ahri said as a seductive smirk formed on her face as Kongiku and Yuzuruha did as told.

(A half-hour later)

"OHHH YESSS! YOU'RE SO GOOD WITH YOUR TONGUES!" Ahri yelled out as Kongiku and Yuzuruha were on their hands and knees, using their tongues as Naruto's dick was pistoning in and out of Ahri's pussy, Naruto was on his back with his arms holding Ahri in a full nelson with his hands on the back of her neck. Ahri herself was above Naruto with her back to him as she was holding onto the bed sheets with her hands and her legs were held by his arms as his hips were thrusting at a fast pace into her. Kongiku and Yuzuruha had chakra chains tying their hands and feet to the floor as tendrils of pure chakra were created from the floor and fucking the two assistants. Naruto came in Ahri again as she climaxed and pulled out as her two friends started cleaning the semen coming out of her. Naruto then angled himself and thrust his entire cock in Ahri's asshole in one swift thrust as she immediately was about to cry out but was silenced as he turned her head and claimed her lips as he started thrusting again.

(Later on after a marathon of sex in various room of the mansion)

Naruto and the girls were all basking in the afterglow as they all relaxed on the couch (which was put to good use).

"I… That…." Ahri giggled as Kongiku was having trouble coming up with something to say as she had her world rocked by Naruto along with her and Yuzuruha.

"You're a natural, my love. I can say you are one of a kind." Ahri said as she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and got up as she went over to the kitchen.

"Who's up for some post-sex buffet?" she asked as she looked back and shook her luscious ass to Naruto as her tails swayed along. Naruto chuckled and followed her as Kongiku and Yuzuruha simply laid there, too exhausted to do anything.

(A couple days later)

Kushina walked outside to check her mailbox after eating breakfast. Life in Konoha had changed after everyone lost their chakra and Naruto left. While she wished her son was safe and doing well, she also wanted to see him again. Minato shared her sentiments and both lived in a small house that was in place of Naruto's old apartment complex (which was burned down under order of Sakura, who just took the seat of Daiymo). She took out the contents of the mailbox and began skimming through it in boredom.

'Junk mail, junk mail, coupons, annoying childish rants, whiny people on the disbanded council. Hello, what's this?' she thought as she noticed the crimson envelope which was adorned in decorative art and held together by an expensive looking bow-tie. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened it up and began reading the contents, and the more she read, the expression on her face changed from curiosity, to shock, to happiness as her hands began trembling.

(Inside the house)

Minato was sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper as he skimmed over the articles pertaining to Sakura's efforts to try and find another source of energy to replace chakra and her current man-hunt for Naruto. To be honest, he didn't think that his son's team mate would be this delusional but knew that she was going to end up hurting someone or herself. That's when he heard running and turned to the sound as Kushina tackled him out of the chair in a hug as both landed on the floor. Minato noticed Kushina was ecstatic and also noted that she had a few tears.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked her, she simply sat up, pulled him into a sitting position and handed him the envelope. Minato was confused at first but began to read as his demeanor mirrored hers. In various parts of the Elemental Nations, other people were opening and reading similar envelopes.

(A few weeks later)

"We are gathered here to witness two people come together as a family and to love on another." The priest began as the wedding was held on a hill overlooking the sea as there was a lot of people in attendance for the two lovers. In the rows watching Ahri and Naruto were various people that knew the two. Minato had an arm over his wife's shoulders as she was wiping her tears on a handkerchief, next to Naruto were his best men; Gaara, Ukataka, Bee, Yagura, Han, and Roshi (younger) and each were wearing a tuxedo of their favorite colors.. Kongiku and Yuzuruha were in elaborate dresses as they were Ahri's hand-maidens. Ahri herself wore a stylish wedding dress that showed off her body. Naruto surprisingly wore a black tux, as everyone thought he would wear an orange one, but he did have an orange tie. Ay was blowing his nose into a handkerchief as he was crying in happiness. Darui was patting him on the back as Tsunade and Mei were simply smiling. Happy for Naruto, Onoki and his Kurotsuchi were both glad that Naruto found love and Sai was in the back, capturing this moment with his skills in art as he was making a portrait. Jiraiya actually was tied up and gagged as he watched the events with envy at Naruto for scoring big time.

"Is there anyone here who would like to say different about these two being married." The priest asked, as Jiraiya tried to speak through his gag, but Roshi (Ahri's adoptive father) simply slammed the end of his walking cane onto Jiraiya's foot with enough force to break something, Tsunade cover his mouth as Jiraiya's screams were silenced completely. Ahri and Naruto recited their vows and put on the other's ring.

"Then I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said as the two leaned in and kissed as the audience cheered. Soon after the party was underway and everyone was enjoying themselves. Old man Roshi was allowed to grope Kongiku and Yuzuruha one last time, which he took with happiness. Minato and Kushina congratulated their son and were introduced to their new daughter-in-law. Naruto's 'brothers and sisters' celebrated with drinks and dancing, the 'brothers' broke off to the side and inspected the camera that Yagura found in his backpack after the hectic bachelor party and aftermath a week ago. Needless to say that they had some good times during the bachelor party and vowed to erase the pictures afterword, but Naruto actually kept the memory card instead of destroying it.

Gaara also informed that Sakura got into an accident at a local excavation site and was killed in a landslide, Naruto noticed that Gaara smiled at the landslide part and the man-hunt was called off as a more level headed leader was to be selected to take her place. Sai was fascinated by this new place that he was invited to and promised that he would relocate to start his other works. Gaara and the other 'siblings' decided to move to Nippon as well, promising to keep in touch with their old homes. Naruto simply gave Tsunade a very expensive storage container of the rarest sake around as a thank you for being there for him, she about had a heart attack but hugged Naruto with all her might as he was smothered into her chest. Roshi (the shop owner) gave his thanks to Naruto and granted Naruto a lifetime supply of ramen, Teuchi and Ayame had also came over and opened up business.

Jiraiya was the last person Naruto turned to and handed him a card, When Jiraiya read it, he about cried in joy. The card was an official VIP pass to the most exquisite strip clubs and casino's that Nippon had to offer. That's when Ahri pulled Naruto to a couch as everyone was dancing and having a great time.

"I have great news, Naruto." Ahri said as she was excited about something.

"What's the good news?" Naruto asked, curious about what's got her all giddy. Ahri leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I'm Pregnant." She answered as Naruto gained a stunned look.

(4 years later)

It was mid-day in the spring as Naruto was sitting on a bench in a private park with Ahri next to him as Kongiku and Yuzuruha were busy chasing their (Naruto and Ahri's) dauther, Tamamo, who was running around with a pair of black panties in her hands as the child was having fun.

"I'd say that she inherited your stamina and fun loving demeanor." Ahri said as she snuggled closer to Naruto, who chuckled.

"I beg to differ, as she seems to have your flair for teasing Kongiku and Yuzuruha." Naruto replied. Ahri just smiled and looked down to the baby in her arms. This was Shippo, who was the son of Naruto and Ahri and Tamamo's younger brother. She smiled as the baby yawned before snuggling closer to his mother and watched as Kongiku and Yuzuruha returned, out of breath and covered in dirt, but successful in regaining their panties.

"You two are worn out?" Naruto asked as Tamamo returned and was given a juice box and animal crackers by her dad.

"She's a speed demon, doesn't know when to stop." Yuzuruha said as Kongiku agreed and bot sat down on the bench.

"Oh, really. Are you telling us that you can't keep up with a toddler?" Ahri asked as the two nodded and fanned themselves off, Ahri winked to Naruto, who then wrapped his left arm around their shoulders and brought them closer.

"Then it looks like you two need more stamina training, wouldn't you agree Ahri?" He asked as he smirked at them.

"Oh yes, I believe that they will need a more strenuous training regime, one that also requires my expertise as well." She replied. Kongiku and Yuzuruha knew what they were insinuating at and grew nervous as they knew how the 'training' played out.

"Is your dad available with looking after Tamamo and Shippo?" Naruto asked his wife, Ahri nodded and replied.

"Of course, he loves his grandchildren, let's go see him right now." Ahri said as she got up and started walking to old man Roshi's restaurant. Naruto followed and had Tamamo on his shoulders as Kongiku and Yuzuruha followed, one thing they knew for certain.

They were in for a long day.

**BAM, here you guys go. I had this idea in mind for a while now and wanted to put it down for you all to read, while this is a one shot, I may do a small series for these two, depends on what idea's I can come up with or if you guys want to add you own scenarios of Naruto x Ahri. Until then, keep frosty and have fun.**

**Hell is Fun 1 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, long time no see. I've managed to come up with a new scenario and made this, since those that left reviews requested I continue this. Granted the following chapter may not be as long as the first, but I promise to try to keep things entertaining. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Story Start.**

(In The Institute of War)

"Have you girls seen Ahri lately? She mentioned about going on a small leave for a week. But she hasn't returned for a month." Leona asked as she approached Katarina and Ashe.

"Not really. Then again, she seemed to leave in a hurry the night after the final match a while back. No notice or announcement, but a simple note stuck to her mirror." Ashe said as she remembered reading the note.

"That's what bothers me, I know her well and she's never one to sneak away and leave a message about taking a sudden leave." Leona said as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Look, we all miss her, but right now it sounds like she wanted to take a break and got carried away." Katarina said. That's when Draven and Nasus walked up.

"So you have noticed it was well, I'm also finding my brother heading back to the swamps from time to time." Nasus said as he heard about Ahri's sudden leave.

"Could he have knowledge about where she went, he did seem to take an interest in her, though it was more along the lines of a hunter and their prey." Nasus said as he thought about Renekton.

"Maybe he acted and went for her?" Draven said as he shrugged his shoulders before returning to his room.

"I hope not, who knows what that monster is capable of." Leona said as she shuddered at the thought of Renekton, who was violent and destructive as some of the darkest champions.

"He better not, Renekton knows that he is under watch in the league. Any ill act towards a fellow champion outside the fields will result in his permanent banishment and possible death." Nasus said as he clenched his staff tighter. The three women hoped that Ahri was alright.

(In a hidden underground hideout somewhere in the marshlands)

Renekton shuddered in pleasure as he let out a guttural laugh and pulled out of his slave before throwing her on the floor. Ahri grunted in pain as she fell on her stomach, feeling the after-effects of another course of violent rape at his hands. She was used to this, ever since she was kidnapped right after the match a couple weeks back. She's been kept as a slave for his lust and greed. She was used to all this by now, as Renekton took her whenever he was not hunting or at the Institute, she was forced to service his every whim, or suffer being torn to shreds. The vixen picked herself up as she stumbled a bit as the pain settled in. In the deepest recesses of her mind, she hoped that someone, anyone would find her departure strange and investigate. But she knew that no one would come, not for her. She remembered the whispers from some of the other champions of what they thought of her. A heartless monster who feeds on the souls of men and a whore.

"You did well, as usual from a slut like yourself. Now clean up and have my meal ready, I'm going back to the institute to grab a few things. And for a special tonight I want you to retrieve something for me." The humanoid beast said with a sneer. Ahri cleaned herself off and looked to him.

"What is it you would have me retrieve, master?" she asked with a neutral tone, hiding her disgust of him.

"In my dungeon, there is a certain item I want you to collect. There is a prisoner still alive there, I want you to tear out his heart and bring it to me." Renekton said as he chuckled.

"Don't worry about killing him, as he always regenerates the organ by the following morning." With the Renekton left his little home as Ahri got to work preparing his meal. She finished preparing the dish and had it ready to be brought out when he came back. Now for the next order, as she approached the door to Renekton's dungeon, she felt as if she was going to discover something that would help free her from this monster, who was she kidding, no one would notice her leave and even bother to look for her. She took a deep breath and opened the door as she stared at the stairs leading down.

(Back at the Institute)

Nasus noted his brother was rather happy when he returned to the institute, which was off-putting for one reason, Renekton was only happy when he gained a new toy or was killing. Nasus remained in the shadows as he watched his brother venture down the hall and look around for any other before going down the corridor leading to the dorms for the ladies of the league. Curious, he followed him silently.

(Back with Ahri)

"This place reeks of death, as expected from the brute." Ahri said as she used a bit of her magic to create some light as she was searching through the darkness, careful to not break anything. What she found along the way would even make the most hardened veterans of the league squirm in disgust. Mutilated corpses kept as trophies, hanging on the wall, baskets and containers filled with organs, flesh and bones for him to feed and play with. Everything about this place only fueled her inner desire to see him die in the most gruesome of ways possible. That's when she heard it. The sounds of faint breathing coming from the darkness. Her ears turned to locate the source as she followed it until she came upon a cell. In the cell was a single person, male in gender, but heavily malnourished, judging from his thin, skeletal frame. Ahri opened the door and walked in as she could tell he was still alive, but his life force was faint. Ahri stood in front of him as she examined him, his blonde hair was dirty and matted from years of imprisonment and he had grown a thick goatee. He also had numerous scars littering his form. Ahri was curious, as she was a fox, could you blame her? She tentatively moved her hand in and cupped his chin as she lifted his head up to see his face. He was asleep, or unconscious as his eyes were shut as his skin was pale, but darkened around his eyelids. What caught her attention the most was the whisker marks adorning his cheeks, just like hers?

"Who are you?" she asked herself as she studied the man as he was chained to the wall. She leaned in and listened for a heartbeat, and found one. Sure it was faint, but it was there. She moved back and was about to place a hand on his chest to remove said heart, but was surprised when he started moving. His hand reached up and over his heart as his nails turned into claws. She watched in morbid fascination as he tore into his chest and ripped out his own heart with little to no problems.

"Take it…" he managed to say, as his voice was even withered and dry. Ahri noticed that his eyes were still closed, she carefully took the still beating organ into her hands and watched as the self-inflicted wound slowly began to heal at a snail's pace. She couldn't watch anymore and left the man to his own and went back upstairs, not before looking at him one more time with curiosity as she closed the door. Unknown to her, the man managed to curl up into the fetal position as he breathed a small sigh of relief.

(Back with Nasus)

The anthromorphic jackal watched as his brother left Ahri's room with a duffel bag in his hand. Nasus was now certain that Renekton had something to do with Ahri's sudden leave. But he couldn't do anything until he had solid evidence, as the league officials had made it clear that they cannot do anything until they had concrete evidence or witnesses.

"What are you up to, brother?" Nasus whispered as he watched from the shadows.

(With Ahri)

The vixen finished placing the beating heart in a special box she found as she put it with Renekton's meal. She didn't sense him arrive or even near the house for that matter. Ahri glanced at the door to the dungeon and the person she saw earlier. She was curious about him, but knew Renekton didn't want her to be going through his 'collection'. From what her senses told her, he was still back in the institute dealing with some things. She debated for a few moments before walking back into the dungeon. She added some more light and walked back to the cell as she watched the man for any signs of movement, this lasted for a solid 10 minutes before her senses went off, alerting her that Renekton was coming back. Figuring that the man was not moving for anyone she began to leave.

"Don't go…" he said as she began walking back up the stairs. She paused momentarily as she looked back to him one more time before she left the room.

Ahri emerged to see Renekton enter the hideout with a duffel bag. He tossed it in her direction as he growled out.

"Where is my meal?" Ahri went into the kitchen/back as she brought out two large dishes as her tail held the box with the heart in it. She set them down on the table and moved back as he sat down and began chowing down on the food.

"So, you brought me his heart." Renekton said as Ahri pointed to the box, Renekton laughed as he opened it and pulled out the organ as he examined it.

"Such a fascinating prisoner he is. I remember coming across him as he was making his way through the lands. He was lost and confused, heavily injured I would add. I saw his wounds healing up and sensed the power coming off him. He makes such a fine prisoner, don't you agree?" Renekton asked before he dropped the organ in his mouth and chomped down as he consumed it, Ahri noticed Reekton's power grow as he finished consuming the organ and went back to his meal. Renekton finished his meal and grabbed her arm as he was ready for another bout of rape, but paused as he sensed his brother coming to the hideout.

"That mangy dog doesn't know when to mind his own business." The reptilian humanoid growled out before he pushed Ahri away.

"You're lucky today, seems my brother is looking for me. I'll be back momentarily." Renekton said as he left the hideout. Ahri sighed in relief as she got up and dusted herself off. She went over to the duffel bag and opened it, surprised to find her clothes and other things that were from her room in the bag.

"Must want me to show off for him while he's here." She muttered angrily as she closed the bag and put it away. She found herself heading back into the dungeon as she was drawn by curiosity to the prisoner in there.

(With Renekton)

"What do you want." The butcher asked as he approached his brother. Nasus could tell he was hiding something, but pushed those thoughts back.

"I was curious as to why you were in a hurry to come back here today, you always loved fighting in the fields." Nasus said as he examined his brother. Renekton was cautious as he knew his brother would pick up on anything that might give him away.

"I fund a new game to hunt in these marshlands." He responded, throwing off the question. Nasus narrowed his eyes and caught a familiar scent coming off his brother.

"Well I hate to take you away from your hunting, but your needed back in the institute. The summoners and officials wanted to introduce a few new champions and challenges." Nasus said as Renekton blinked and growled out.

"Fine, let's go and see what the old rats want." Renekton replied as he trudged forward and Nasus walked besides him.

"Fret not, it will only last a couple of days, then you can go back to your hunts." Nasus said as he brought a hand down and patted Renekton's back as the younger brother shrugged it off. Nasus pulled his hand away and examined what he was aiming for. In his hand was a single strand of ivory white fur.

(Back with Ahri)

"Are you awake?" the vixen asked as she approached the man, he slowly looked up and opened his eyes as she saw that they were blue.

"I've been better…" he managed to say as he looked at her. Ahri gave him a glass of water as he greedily drank it down.

"Thanks." He said, his voice was dry and raspy now. Ahri glanced to the door in case Renekton would come back. She sighed in relief when she sensed him head back to the League.

"So who are you?" Ahri asked as she looked to the man.

"Wouldn't it be courteous for me to know your name first ma'am?" he asked as he had a small smile on his face. Ahri actually blushed a bit at his smile and composed herself.

"My name is Ahri, but I'm better known as the nine tailed fox as per my status as a champion." She said the last part with a bit of distaste as Renekton was still a champion despite what he was doing to her and no one suspected a thing. Naruto's eyes flickered with remorse when she mentioned her official title, he thought back to his best friend before the events that followed with him ending up in this strange new world.

"Hey are you alright?" Ahri asked as she saw that he had a look of depression on his face. Naruto pushed those thoughts away and replied.

"I'm fine, just thinking back to how I ended up here." He said as he shook his head.

"Anyway, I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said as the two talked about things and Ahri filled him in on where exactly he was.

(Back with Nasus)

"I've managed to collect something of Renekton." Nasus said as he approached Leona, Renekton was away dealing with the summoners.

"Really, what did you get?" she asked, she cared for Ahri like a little sister and helped her come to terms with her growing humanity. Nasus held out the strand of fur he picked off Renekton as Leona took it.

"This is from Ahri." She said as she examined it. Nasus nodded as he replied.

"Yes, I also noticed that my brother was rather shifty about something when I spoke to him about the news that officials wanted to announce." He said.

"Could he have something to do with her disappearance?" Leona asked with slight fear as she suspected what Renekton was capable of.

"I would like to think different, but I cannot deny my suspicions, for now we should wait for the time being and see what he's up to as we can't officially take action without the elder board's agreement." Nasus said as Leona nodded, hoping that Ahri was alright.

(With the two prisoners)

So, you're a ninja from another world who ended up here after a catastrophic battle with a physical goddess who just so happened to be your previous re-incarnation's grandmother." Ahri retconned as she listened to Naruto's story.

"Yeah, that's one way of summing it up, I made peace with her and asked her to break the reincarnation cycle as I let her take back her power. She thanked me and said I would be heading to a different place where I can life my life to the fullest without people trying to influence me." Naruto said as he ate the food Ahri brought to him.

"But you ended up running into Renekton and became his prisoner." Ahri said as Naruto nodded and thumbed to the multitude of tally marks on the wall next to him.

"Yep, I've been stuck here ever since and been keeping tabs on how many days have passed." He said as Ahri examined the tallys, her eyes widened at the total number there were.

"You've been her for two full years!" she said with surprise. Naruto nodded as he replied.

"Correct, I'm actually turning 19 in two weeks." Naruto said as he sighed and looked down.

"Funny, I thought I would be getting a second chance at life since my life back home wasn't really something to enjoy, but now I'm here, chained to a wall, sapped of my chakra and forced to be food and entertainment for some asshole. Seems like I can't keep that promise to my mom about grandkids." He said as he stared at the small fire that Ahri made. Ahri bit her lower lip as she wanted to help him, but couldn't really do anything as both of them were prisoners to the monster known as the butcher of the sands. Ahri didn't like the depressed look on his face and acted on instinct. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Naruto was stunned by this as she continued the kiss and eventually pulled away.

"Don't be like that, I'm sure we can eventually get out of here. If not, then it was a pleasure meeting you." She said as Naruto was in deep thought.

"I have a plan, but it's really risky." He said as she listened in.

(The next few days)

While Nasus was keeping a close watch over his brother, Leona was speaking with a few of her friends over Ahri's whereabouts and what Nasus got off Renekton.

"So, the beast could have her in his claws?" Braum asked as he was with them, while relatively new to the League, he made quick friends with Leona and was intrigued by Ahri's disappearance. Leona nodded as she glanced at Nasus, who returned from his watch.

"Yes, I know Renekton and, while I would like to think different, this is something he would do f given the chance." Nasus said.

"But why Ahri? She didn't show any interest in him, why go after her?" Annie asked as Tibbers tilted its head.

"Because he enjoys keeping trophies of his deeds, if he can't eat you, he'll keep you around like a trophy to display." Ashe said as she recalled almost becoming a trophy of his before Braum stepped in on his first day.

"Then we would have to act fast and take him in, I'll be damned if I let him harm her." Braum said as he stood up, he made it clear that he wasn't going to let this slide as the board of elders did nothing. That's when Teemo ran in as he announced his findings.

"Guys, Renekton is heading back to the marshlands, and he's pissed!" Teemo said as he caught his breath. Sona looked to Nasus as he nodded and everyone followed the scout as they set out.

(With Renekton)

The champion was not in a good mood. He stomped back to his hideout, rage in his eyes. While he was in the league, he noticed that the other champions and summoners took notice of Ahri's disappearance and began questioning those who would most likely be suspects. Nasus himself questioned Renekton about the vixen. While ha managed to answer the questions without arousing suspicion, he had a feeling that Nasus knew what was really going on, his thoughts were confirmed when Leona herself came and questioned him at sword-point. Leona never even bothered to associate with him as he always disgusted her with his lust for violence, which was what confirmed his thoughts that everyone was seeing him as the prime suspect.

(With Ahri and Naruto)

Over the few days that Renekton was gone and busy with the League, the two were spending their time talking and getting to know the other. Ahri found herself enraptured by his stories that he told about his past. His battles and travels throughout the shinobi world. She found Naruto to be a unique person, she managed to help him recover a bit over the past few days and cleaned him up as best she could and his thick goatee was gone, leaving a small stubble in its place. Naruto found himself drawn to the woman as she listened to her talk about the League of legends and some of their better champions. However both were too focused on the other as they didn't notice Renekton storming into the hideout on their location.

*CRASH*

Ahri gasped and looked to the stairs as Renekton had kicked the door in and began advancing on them with a snarl.

"You couldn't just stay to yourself when you were at the Intsitute, you just had to make friends with that sun bitch and my brother." He snarled as he approached her as she backed away in fear, Renekton gave a glance to Naruto and saw that he was a bit healthier and cleaned up a bit.

"And now I'm finding you tending to MY trophy and not me?" he snarled out as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off the ground. Ahri struggled to breath as she tried to pry his hand away, but he was too strong, plus her magic was mostly sealed because he branded her with a rune when he caught her.

"Hey asshole, let her go." Naruto said as he managed to stand up. Renekton chuckled as he removed his hand from her throat and grasped her head a she slammed her front first into the bars as she whimpered in pain. Renekton laughed as Naruto gave her a small glance with sadness.

"This is hilarious, the trophy cares for my slut. Tell me, does this bother you?" Renekton asked as he drew a sharp claw along her back, leaving a large wound there. Ahri gave Naruto a look of desperation and not to worry about her. But Naruto didn't want her to suffer for him, so he spoke up.

"Tell me this, brute, are you doing this because you can't kill your brother?" that got Renekton's attention as he snarled at Naruto. Ahri's eyes widened as she knew what he was doing.

"Naruto, don't do this for me." She managed to get our before Renekton squeezed her head harder, forcing her to be quiet. Naruto just smirked as he knew what buttons to press.

"Seems I hit something, I bet your brother wouldn't even consider you worthy of staining his weapon with your blood when he sees what you do in your spare time. After all, I don't see the fearsome Butcher of the Sands before me, I see a hatchling straight from the egg." Naruto taunted as this sent the beast over the edge. He let out a roar on fury as he threw Ahri behind him as she crashed into some of the containers as their contents spilled on her. She watched in horror as Renekton lunged at Naruto and began tearing into him.

"Go! Get out of here!" He managed to yell out despite his pain as Ahri was conflicted at first as she didn't want him to die because of her, but followed his advice as she ran up the stairs and grabbed the bag with her stuff and out of the hideout as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard Naruto's taunts and shouts of pain as he distracted Renekton.

(With Nasus and his little group)

"I can't believe we never thought he would do something like this." Leona said as she looked around with her sword out. The group consisted of Nasus, Ashe, Leona, Braum, Annie & Tibbers, Sona and Teemo as they followed Renekton's scent as they made their way to the marshlands. Nasus held his hand up as the group stopped.

"What is it?" Braum asked as he looked to Nasus.

"Do you guys hear that, it sound like something is coming this way?" Nasus said as Teemo spotted something with his spyglass.

"Look, its Ahri!" he yelled out as they saw Ahri run out of the marshlands with strange clothing (the outfit Renekton forced her to wear). She seemed to be in panic as she was injured, she spotted the group and ran to them but was stopped as she activated a trap as a metal barbed clamp closed on her leg and she fell down in pain. Renekton laughed as he came out of the marsh water and sneered at her.

"You thought you could escape me?" he taunted as he closed in on her, only for an Ice arrow to land at his feet. He looked up and noticed the group. He snarled as Nasus walked forward.

"Renekton, stand down and explain yourself, why do you have Ahri prisoner?" Nasus said as he watched his brother. Renekton chuckled darkly as he placed a hand on his weapon.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, mutt. I'm just taking my slut back." Reekton said as he stepped on Ahri's injured leg held down by the trap he set. Amused at her pain.

"Where's Naruto?" Ahri demanded as she glared at the Butcher. Renekton giggled as he held up a beating heart.

"Dead my slave, I conviently forgot to mention that he could only regenerate his heart two more time before he died permanently, you just shortened his life. How does it feel to kill the man you cared for?" he sneered as Ahri put her hands to her mouth and feared the worst. Nasus slammed his staff to the ground as he glared at his brother.

"Enough, you will be brought in and tried for your crimes, Renekton." Nasus said as Renekton just growled and consumed the heart as his form started to get bigger and even more beast like.

"His heart are laced with high amounts of pure energy! The more I consumed the more powerful I became. Now die!" Renekton roared out as he lunged at Nasus, only for Braum to tackle the beast and push him back.

"Get her out of here!" Braum yelled as he landed a downward haymaker on Renekton, Nasus nodded and pried the trap free as the others of the group joined in and fought Renekton. Renekton unveiled a slew of new power as he breathed out a gout of fire that caught Teemo off guard and broke Braum's shield as he bit down on his arm, Ashe and Leon were knocked unconscious as his tail slammed into them and they were impaled with spikes adorning it. Sona was almost crushed but was saved by Nasus as he took Renekton's left eye, however Son fell unconscious as she succumbed to her wounds. Nasus was the only one left standing as Ahri was struggling to move as her legs was bleeding heavily. Renekton let out a guttural laugh as he glared down at Nasus as he stood protectively in front of Ahri.

"And then there was you, I'm going to enjoy this." He sneered as he opened his mouth to devour Nasus, but let out a sharp wail of pain as something jutted through his gut, he looked down and saw that it was a large throwing star of some sort. He smelt someone and turned to see Naruto standing there as the teen panted as his wounds were slowly healing.

"You should be dead, boy." Renekton snarled as he ripped out the weapon. Naruto just gave a smirk and replied.

"Well, I have a penchant for escaping certain death and also having a unpredictable reputation." Naruto said as he saw Ahri, who was tearing up at seeing him alive and Nasus, who was curious about him.

"So, that must be your brother, seems like a nice guy, which is a hell of a lot better than what I can say about you, hatchling." Naruto said as Renekton growled and leaned down to Naruto.

"You better watch your tongue, I will not hesitate to devour your form." He snarled out. Naruto just chuckled and replied.

"Go ahead and try it, I doubt you could eat me as I probably taste bad, but hey, I hear that baby crocodiles eat anything to grow up. So eat me fucker! I dare you." Naruto said with a shit eating grin n his face as this got to Renekton roared and clamped his jaws down and snapped up as his legs were the last thing Ahri and Nasus saw as Renekton swallowed the ninja.

"No, Naruto!" Ahri cried out as he tears fell, she cared for him during their short time together and to see him get devoured in front of her shattered her heart, as he did everything in his power to protect her from Renekton. Braum got up as he held his injured arm and growled out.

"What kind of sick, depraved creature are you?" Renekton just laughed as he charged at the two as Nasus and Braum tried their best to fight off Renekton, but were batted aside as Renekton proved to be too powerful for the both of them. The Butcher chuckled as he approached Ahri and took perverse pleasure in watching her trying to crawl away.

"I'm enjoying this, when I take you back, you're going to be very busy servicing me." He said as he reached out for her, but a spike of pain shot throughout his body as he snarled and the flashes of pain increased in tempo. Renekton couldn't keep quiet as he howled in pain as his torso started to expand like a balloon. Ahri Braum and Nasus watched in surprise as Renekton started to bleed out of his mouth and snout as he shuddered before exploding like a water balloon, coating everyone there in a layer of blood and gore. What caught Ahri's attention the most was Naruto was standing there, despite being injured, missing his right arm at the shoulder blade and steam coming off him, he looked happy.

"Teach that asshole to eat me, thank god for his stupidity." Naruto said as he saw Ahri look at him with wide eyes.

"Hey Ahri, sorry about the mess. If you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap." With that Naruto fell back as he passed out. Ahri crawled over to him as she cradled his head and stroked his hair. Nasus heard a few other champions led by Graves coming to their location as he and Braum woke up the others.

(A week later)

Naruto woke up as he instantly knew his surrounding as he saw the whit ceiling.

'Great, I'm in a hospital. Well, time to get up and out of here.' He thought as he began to move, only to feel something heavy on his stomach, he looked down and saw Ahri asleep as her upper body was resting on his. That's when Akali came in.

"Your awake, you gave us quite a scare as your vitals were failing, Ahri here transferred some of her energy into you as she jumpstarted your magical reserves, which were dangerously low. We also took the liberty of removing the brand that Renekton placed on you that drained your energy. Ahri's been watching over you ever since Graves and the others brought you all in." she said as Naruto looked to Ahri, who just began to wake up and saw that he was awake.

"Naruto, your awake!" she cheered as she hugged him, Naruto returned the hug with his remaining arm and she pulled back.

"You look amazing." He said as he looked at her as she was healed of all injuries and wearing something different (her outfit from the League of Legends trailer 'A New Dawn'). Ahri giggled and replied.

"You like?" she said with humor as Naruto nodded. Akali cleared her throat and got her attention as she spoke up.

"If you two are done. I have to take Naruto to see the elders and also if he wants to get a replacement arm." She said as Naruto glanced his missing limb. Ahri felt bad about that and Naruto patted her on her head.

"Hey, don't worry about that, I'll be fine." He said and smiled. Ahri just grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips again before she whispered something in his ear and left the room after winking at him. Naruto just chuckled before getting out of the bed and following Akali.

(In the chamber with the elder summoners/leaders of the Institute)

"Quite the interesting tale you have there, Mr. Uzumaki. However we would like to apologize about the things Renekton had put you and Ahri through." An elder said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. A bit earlier he introduced himself and explained who he was, where he came from and what happen from then to now.

"It's alright, but you may want to keep a better watch on what happens around here." Naruto said as he smiled. The elders conversed with one another as they sent a few glances and nods to him before finishing and another spoke up.

"We were wondering if you would like to join the League of Legends, Ahri spoke highly of you when we talked to her, seems like she fancies you, young man. Nasus and Braum also vouched in and said you dealt with Renekton." The elder smiled as Naruto thought about the offer as he came to an answer.

"Yeah, I could join. I want to see what it's like around here. Since I'm going to be living here." Naruto said as he smiled, the elders all smiled and one replied.

"We hereby congratulate you Naruto Uzumaki, as a champion of the League of Legends. May you find your time here most memorable, Mercenary of the Shadows." Said the elder as Naruto nodded and was led out of the room by a few engineers from Piltover to receive his new limb.

(With Ahri and some of the girls a few hours later)

"He seems like a nice guy." Leona said as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah he is, I can't believe that he managed to kill Renekton." Ashe said as she recalled how the butcher became too powerful for even them to handle.

"I hear he's joined the League and became the newest champion, right now he's going over his initiation test." Riven said as she sat dwn as she gave everyone their drinks.

"Really? Where is he now?" Ahri asked as Riven changed the channel on the hanging TV and showed off Naruto as he was kicking ass and showing off his new skills and weapons, plus he had new attire. **(His clothing, weapons and replacement arm are all from Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon: Rex Power Colt's stuff)**. Ahri watched as Naruto was having the time of his life, she knew that he used his chakra to heighten his senses and abilities, but mostly stuck with his new weapons that he created with some help from Piltover's top weapons manufactures. The test ended as Naruto gunned down the last enemy and he was called back to the judging room. The channel changed to an ad as the girls were impressed.

"Wow, he' got skill I can say that much." Katarina said as she drank some of her drink.

"He could rival Caitlyn in skill with his sniper rifle." Ashe said as she smiled, knowing that the Sheriff would take it as a challenge when she saw his skills. Ahri finished her meal and excused herself.

"I'm going to greet him and give him congrats for joining the Institute." she said as she paid for her dish and left.

"She likes him." Katarina said as she smirked.

(With Naruto)

The Uzumaki was finishing up decorating his room with what things he had from back home that Renekton never got his hands on. Naruto started putting together a large display case for his new weapons, when he finished he heard a knock on the door as he began taking off his upper clothes.

"Come in." he said as Ahri walked in and saw his bare torso as he peeled off his muscle shirt, she licked her lips on instinct as she looked at his washboard abs and muscled torso and arm and she also saw his new cybernetic right arm.

"You finished with the hungry stare?" Naruto chuckled as he saw her snap out of her stupor.

"Sorry, how exactly did you regain your muscles, last I remembered, you were still thin from your long imprisonment?" she asked as she poked at his abs, and shivered at feeling how hard they were. Naruto just smiled and replied.

"That's the magic of space-time seals my dear, where I can spend days eating and working my body back to top physical condition. It only past a few minutes to half an hour in the real world." Naruto said as he examined his cybernetic limb.

"While this is going to take some time getting used to, I'll get the hang of it." He said as he lowered his arm.

"Did you need me for something?" he asked as Ahri nodded.

"I wanted to take you to meet the other champions and get to know everyone, also there is a party going on tonight." Ahri said as she folded her arms.

"And you want me to join you for this party?" he asked as she smiled and nodded.

"We'll you did risk your life to save mine, so I wanted to repay you for your kindness." She said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure why not, I'm free for the rest of the day." He said as he put his clothes back on and Ahri grabbed his hand as she guided him out of the room, she had a better plan in mind, but that was for later.

(Later that night)

Naruto was walking back to his room with Ahri in tow, she was a bit tipsy and asked him to take her to his room, at first he was hesitant, but she insisted and she wanted to give him a present. Seeing as he didn't want to be a jerk to her, he relented and did as she asked as Ahri was giggling and mumbling a couple things, she couldn't really hold her drinks. Naruto opened his door as she led her in and closed it. He was unprepared as Ahri slipped out of under his arm and pushed him to the bed as he fell onto it.

"What the, Ahri what are you?" Naruto began asking as he turned around, only to pause as she locked the door behind her and began undressing in front of him, he noticed that she was not inebriated as she seemed to have sobered up with a quick spell. Ahri smiled at him as she continued to undress.

"I know this may seem sudden and we recently became friends through less favorable events that we went through, but I want to be more than just a friend to you. You exhibit compassion, kindness, determination and much more." She said as her outfit fell to the floor as she was completely nude save for her red athletic bloomers **(the ones usually worn by girls in anime)**. She stripped those off as she dropped them and sauntered over to him.

"I know you mentioned that you had a tough time finding some you liked back home. But let's not think about them. Right now I want to really thank you for all you've done for me. Please let me be yours." Ahri said as she got onto the bed and crawled to him as she claimed his lips. Naruto didn't argue but instead acted on instinct as he furthered the kiss and brought her onto him. Ahri broke the kiss as she licked his cheek and began undressing him, He sat up and helped her out as she pulled off the jacket and he peeled off the shirt, leaving him in his pants and boots. She leaned in and started kissing him again as she inserted her tongue and the two began making out. Naruto rubbed his hands along her voluptuous body as she shivered at his robotic right hand whenever he touched her with it. Ahri leaned back as Naruto took initiative and started to nip and suckle at her breasts.

Ahri was in ecstasy as she held his head, running her fingers through his hair as he continued his actions. Naruto decided to take it up a notch as he grabbed her hips and rolled over as she was on her back to the bed and he was kneeling in front of her with her legs on his shoulders as he gave her a charming smirk ash he watched her reaction.

"Hope you don't mind if I spice some things up." He said as he leaned in and began eating her out, Ahri was lightly moaning as she was getting used to this. While Naruto was a virgin and didn't really know what made her go crazy, he made up for it in experimenting as he used her moans to see what got her going. Soon she was crying out and screaming in rapture as he was hitting all the right spots. Naruto was enjoying this as she announced her orgasm and sprayed his face as he body went rigid. Her orgasm died down and she slumped onto the bed.

"Wow, didn't think you were a screamer and a gusher." He remarked as she playfully swatted his chest. Ahri noticed the bulge in his pants and started to undo them as she spoke up.

"Well, well. Looks like someone's eager to see me. How about I help you with this." Ahri said as she undid his pants and he kicked off his boots and she pulled off the last layer of clothing (he goes commando). Ahri gasped at the size of his dick. She instantly thought back to the torment and pain she suffered at Renekton's hands, but was brought out of her flashback as Naruto cupped her chin.

"Hey, he's gone now. He won't hurt you anymore." Naruto said as he looked at her. Ahri nodded as she calmed down and relaxed. Ahri leaned forward as she licked the tip and began giving it a tongue bath, she got bolder and started to take him into her mouth as he groaned at her actions. She liked how he reacted and began bobbing her head up and down as she wanted to please him as he did her. Naruto laid back on the bed as Ahri was getting into her task as she was actively blowing him and fondling his balls. Naruto felt his release coming and spoke up.

"I'm cumming. You might want to move away." He said, as he remembered how Temari talked about when she blew Shikamaru, then again why the hell did he listen to her? However Ahri didn't bother moving away as she sped up her ministrations and had Naruto shooting in her mouth. Ahri tasted his seed and found it to her liking, salty like ramen, but with a hint of spice like a pepper. She found herself swallowing the fluid as it flowed into her mouth and down her throat. They both finished as Ahri sucked up the remaining cum as she pulled back, letting him go with a wet pop. She licked her lips and looked to him.

"You taste great, my love. I can't wait to have you wake up to this every morning." She said as she propped on hand under chin and her other hands was stroking his wet cock. She placed the tip of her index finger on the opening of his dick as she dragged it down and her blue painted nails lightly scraped his cock as he hand trailed down. Naruto smirked as he sat up and pulled her to him by her shoulders as he claimed her lips again. Ahri moved her hips over his as she lowered herself down and had him enter her. Both moaned into their kiss as Ahri kept going as her hips rested on his, he was completely inside her. She pulled back and began moving up and down as both were getting into the act. Naruto's hands found their way to her hips as she placed hers on his shoulders. Their 'dance' was one of love and lust as both met halfway in their thrusting as sweat form on them and their pleasure heightened.

"Yes, that's it my love. Let's take this further." Ahri said through pants as Naruto leaned forward as he back was parallel to the bed and her legs wrapped around his hips. Their tempo increased as Ahri was panting heavily as Naruto nipped at her ears as his right hand started plaint with her tails as it released small bursts of electricity. Ahri found this a bit unfair a she was using her more sensitive parts to get her to cum. Two can play at that game. She channeled her magi into her hands and watched as they turned a lush pinkish purple and placed them back on his shoulders as she channeled his nervous system to be more sensitive. This got a reaction as Naruto stopped nibbling on her ears and kissed her again as their tongues dueled and they went faster and harder. They felt their climax coming and didn't slow down or bother to let the other know as they continued their lovemaking. They both went rigid as they hit their orgasms as his seed shot into her and she sprayed on his cock and pelvis. They rode out their releases as they came to an end and Naruto leaned back as he fell onto the bed as Ahri laid on his chest.

"That was… amazing." Ahri said as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Naruto returned the gesture as they snuggled up. However they couldn't sleep as they were awake for a good 30 minutes. So they opted to try another method to wear off their excess energy.

"You want to go again?" Naruto asked as he looked at her, Ahri gave him a saucy smirk and replied.

"You had to ask?" she said before claiming his lips. The two wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon as they were busy with other things.

(The next day)

Naruto was getting ready for his next match as he heard about the new rules and changes the board made when he offered a few suggestions before his test. Right now he was packing his guns in a sealing tattoo in his jacket sleeve. That's when a knock came to the door.

"You ready Naruto, the match is about to start/" Ahri asked as she peeked her head through. Naruto smiled as he stood up.

"Yep, ready to go and kick ass." He said as he followed Ahri and locked his door as both walked to the arena that transported them to the fields. Ahri took his right hand in her left as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Both were happy about how life had weird ways of helping people out.

**Second chapter done, couple of things to point out. Naruto's taunts, remarks and responses are the ones that Rex says in FC3 Blood Dragon. His voice is a young Michael Beihn (think Alien) and can get the familiar raspy voice he has now from simply adding chakra to his vocal chords. Ahri never went through the process to become human as Naruto told her she was beautiful no matter her how she looked and it's not how they are on the outside, but who they are on the inside. While Naruto can still use chakra, but spends his time using it to help him out with his skills and senses as he gave the rest to Kaguya when he made peace with her and she left for the afterlife and the Shinobi Nations were now without chakra. Naruto also started his own little music career with Ahri's help and makes money from its sudden success. (Think Power Glove and Tesla Boy music) other than that, please leave a review and/or a PM if you have questions. Until then stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, back with another chapter for you all to enjoy. I actually got this scenario from a fan named Spyash2. So thank to him for helping me out. Anyway on with the story.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto was relaxing on a small boat he brought as he was smoking a cigar and doing some cloud watching.

'Now I see why Shikamaru enjoys doing this.' He thought as he exhaled the smoke, recalling the events that led up to what he was doing now.

(Flashback)

"_Just when I thought this all was going well for me, this shit happens." Naruto muttered as he sat down on a couch in his little private condo in the Land of Snow/Spring. Koyuki was sitting next to him sipping her tea. Earlier she had discovered something that would not bode well for her favorite blond, or was it red-head since his hair was stripped red and blond ever since the war had come to an end. Naruto was wearing a simple dark blue muscle shirt and a pair of dark purple pants, on his feet were a pair of simple boots, and he had a black wristband on his right wrist with the Uzumaki can symbol on it.. Koyuki was wearing her favorite bikini since she was swimming in the pool earlier. Back to the main point._

"_I don't know why they would try to do this. You gave them a clear message when you literally absorbed every ounce of chakra around into yourself after the final battle." She said as she sipped her hot cocoa. It was snowing, since it was winter time, and the two were trying to relax. Koyuki from her daily duties as the Daiymo and Naruto was essentially resigned from all shinobi records because he was done fighting. She found out about a large plan to create new tailed beasts and jinchuuriki for the villages again, which would no doubt kill Naruto in the process._

"_I guess this is what Kaguya meant by her warning when I made peace with her." Naruto said as he ran a hand through his hair. He remembered dealing the fatal blow to the rabbit goddess as she knocked Sasuke's wimp-ass out with a powerful illusion. She congratulated him on winning their fight, which surprised the hell out of him and then she grabbed him by his cheeks as she literally plundered his mouth with her tongue as her power began flowing into him. Before fading away, she said he would've made a perfect god to her goddess and that humans always fear what they cannot control and have. Naruto then remembered himself letting out a powerful yell as his body acted like a sponge as all the chakra was absorbed into him, he also developed a pair of horns from the procedure. He officially became her successor. _**(If you have seen the trailer for Daniel Radcliffe's new movie, Horns, you'll know what horns I'm talking about).**

"_How about I give you something better to do rather than think about what the idiots have planned." Koyuki said as she sauntered over and straddled him and began making out with the physical god and started to undo his pants._

(Flashback end)

Naruto sighed as he missed Koyuki right now, sure they kept in contact. But he had a feeling that the idiots back home would go after her to get to him. Naruto growled at the possibility as his horns started to emerge, but he quickly dispelled the thought as his horns receded. The last Uzumaki was bored out of his damned mind, Karin happened to die taking a hit meant for Sasuke from Madara and confessed, of course this sounded really ironic to what Hinata did a while back with Pein, but Sasuke didn't even spare her a glance as Naruto ended up giving her a proper funeral in the middle of battle as he said goodbye to the last living member of his clan, sans him. Right now the reason he was on the small boat with his belongings in a duffel bag was because 1) he always wanted to travel the world and 2) to get away from the Elemental Nations as he was sick and tired of this whole 'trying to re-create the Shinobi system'. Naruto heard rumors of a 'magical place' that existed somewhere out in the unexplored areas of the earth. Hell, the Elemental Nations as a whole only contributed to about 35% of the landmasses on the earth.

"Maybe that was where Kaguya originated from before coming here?" he muttered to himself as he finished his cigar and tossed it as he manipulated the water around his little boat to act as a underwater current as he shot forward like a missile. Naruto spotted land in the far distance with his eyes and smirked.

"This, is going to be fun." He said **I also forgot to mention that his voice has changed, he sounds like Daniel's character in 'Horns', check the trailer).**

(In the Institute of War)

An elderly man and the current leader of the Institute was enjoying his meal as he watched over the large cafeteria as all of the champions were enjoying the lunch hour. Over the years that followed since the Institute was created, they have been a smash hit with the populace and more unique champions joined them. He saw all of them as close friends, even family if he were to phrase it. Sure there were prisoners, volunteers, exotic beings and many more that made up the roster of champions, but they all felt at home here. The thought made him smile when they all held a celebration for his 100 birthday. He got up to put his tray away when he suddenly collapsed as vision started assaulting his mind. The clatter of his tray and him collapsing alerted everyone and two summoners rushed over as they sat him up, He clutched his head as the visions showed a horned man with red/blond hair and a smirk on his face. The thing that caught the elder's attention the most was the godlike amount of energy the man had, power that matched one being that was revered and feared in legends. The visions stopped as he got up and said the only thing that the visions could mean.

"Kaguya has an heir, and he's coming." The elder said as everyone was confused.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto slowed the boat down as he approached a pair of massive gates made of stone and metal. He took note of the detailed designs etched into it and smiled.

"I guess this is the place." He said and snapped his fingers as the water around the boat came to life and swallowed the transport as it was crushed and he grabbed his bag.

"Well, might as well see how this place is?" he said to himself a he scaled the gates with his bag on his back.

'I miss Kurama and the others.' He thought with a bit of depression, as when he absorbed all chakra and became Kaguya's heir, they were converted to pure energy. But they left him a heartfelt note and wished the best for him.

(In the Elemental Nations)

"You lost him!" Ay yelled in anger as he slammed his fists down on the table. The kages and daimyo were all gathered at a meeting as they, the majority of daimyo and two kages were discussing the plan to capture Naruto and bring back the shinobi system, which would be nigh-impossible since not a single being living had a shred a of chakra. (And the fact that Naruto was essentially a god now). But hey, fools can dream, right?

"Hey, it's not my fault the brat is so damned good at hiding and covering his tracks. The fact that he is the only one around that possesses chakra now makes it even more frustrating to track him." Jiraiya said as he raised his arms in mock surrender, the toad sage was revealed to be have survived his battle with Pein and was healed up.

"Dammit, this complicates things even more, first problem would be of subduing him to start the process, but now he's disappeared completely from the Nations altogether." Onoki said with a frown.

"Jiraiya, my boy. Are you sure you had your spies combed every single centimeter of the Elemental Nations in your search of the boy?" the fire daimyo asked. Jiraiya nodded and replied.

"We did, we lost a few men from predators and natural forces, but we were unsuccessful in finding any lead on the brat." He said as he folded his arms. Gaara sighed in annoyance as this whole thing started a few months after the war ended. Unfortunately for him and a few other leaders (Tsunade, Mei, Konan (who was revived and was leading the Rain village), Koyuki, Shion, Tazuna and Haruna) were all against the plan that would no doubt kill Naruto, but they were outvoted by the majority of the daimyo and two kages. Mifune was neutral on the matter as usual.

"Why can't you all just leave him alone? He deserves to live in peace." Shion said as she had a light frown. The Raikage and Tsuchikage laughed as the daimyo joined in, as they continued laughing, Gaara spoke up.

"Do you really want a recount of what happened last time someone tried to force Naruto to give up the chakra and surrender?" Gaara said as the laughter died down.

"I remember, didn't he cause the man to turn into a pile of ash?" Mei asked with a coy smile as she glanced at Gaara.

"I thought he doused the man in a large spray of acid?" Kankuro asked.

"No one really knows what he did to the guy, I heard Naruto tapped the man in the chest as he literally burst into a shower of red mist." Tazuna said as he sipped his drink. Tsunade looked to the people who created the plan to bring back the system and smirked as she noticed the fearful expression on the daiymo's faces.

"What you all don't get is the fact that Naruto doesn't want to re-create the system that has been around since the sage taught the ways of chakra. My money's one the chance that he may have found out about your plan and packed his stuff before leaving. Then again, he would have found out sooner or later." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair.

"What! Who would inform the brat about our plan?" Onoki snarled as he stood up in his chair (big move, for a midget). As everyone in the room was silent, Koyuki then raised her hand.

"I did." She said without a single fuck to give. Ay gnashed his teeth and cracked his knuckles.

"And why would you do that? Do you know what you have done?" he growled out in anger.

"Simple, I told him because I didn't want to see my favorite person become a fucking lab rat to be taken apart and experimented on for the sake of your greed for power." She said as she folded her arms. Ay and Onoki growled in fury as the daimyo that were on the plan were… displeased.

"He also was courteous to leave a note for me to read to you all." She said as she reached into her robes and pulled out a letter and opened it up as she began to read.

"Dear 'glorious leaders' of the Elemental Nations and the old assbutts that fund them,

I have decided to take a permanent leave and took my belongings with. My reasons for doing so was simple. What the fuck are you all taking? Some of Gaara's stash of 'relaxing herbs' laced with the shit that Jiraiya puts in girls drinks? I have no idea and don't bother to know really. Back to point, I thought I made it clear that the system will not return. But you assholes love to act like a stubborn pile of whiny bitches who don't get what they want. Anyway, I won't be coming back and made damn sure that Jiraiya wouldn't be able to track me. As for the pricks who want my power, I have this to say. Suck my dick like a cheap whore and I just may let the thought grace my mind. Now I understand why exactly Kaguya didn't trust anyone and wanted all her power back.

Peace the fuck out and have fun with your lives.

Naruto Uzumaki" Koyuki finished as she put the letter down and smiled.

"You bitch, do you realize that you just ruined months of planning and preparation!" the wind daimyo yelled in anger.

"I prefer the term 'naughty bitch', and only Naruto can call me that." Koyuki said as she examined her nails with a smirk.

"So Naruto's been helping you with stress relief, do tell." Mei said with a saucy smile as she remembered how… dominant the Uzumaki was, she could still feel him make his claim as he took her in her office and thoroughly christened it. Haruna and Shion remembered similar events of how the blond rocked their world. Mifune grew bored of the meeting and stood up.

"For now these meetings will cease. It is obvious Naruto Uzumaki wants no part in this little scheme of yours and already left. For now let us focus on our respective homes and do away with the pointless meetings, understood?" Mifune said as those for the plan begrudgingly nodded and the ones against it were smiling. Everyone got up and left the room as they went their separate ways or, in Koyuki and Mei's case, went off to a room to 'discuss' an alliance beneficial for the both of their villages.

(Back to Kaguya's successor)

Naruto was staring at the largest landmass he ever laid his eyes on. While the Elemental Nations were considered 'big' by normal standards, this place was far bigger than said Nations. He let out a low whistle as he continued to look at the various cities he could see dotting the land, he also saw several islands forming around the mainland.

"Well I stand corrected, let's see how this place is compared to back home." He said as he hopped down and created a space-time portal (like the ones that Kaguya used) underneath him as he fell through and it closed up, leaving no trace of him or the portal. He dropped down from another portal next to a checkpoint that also acted as a tour station for those wishing to get in. The two guards posted there were a bit startled when Naruto appeared and he walked to the desk as he smiled at them.

"I would like a map and a few apartment brochures please, thinking about staying here for a bit." Naruto said as the two snapped out of their surprise and got what he asked for. Naruto thanked them and went on his way as he began reading the map.

(In the Institute)

The Leader (named Merlin) was watching the world map in the summoning chamber as few summoners, several guards and officials from the various cities and all the champions were there as well. Right now everyone was watching Merlin going through various documents and books that were brought from the grand library. He was looking for a specific spell that was set up long ago to encompass and record the whole world as well as the events that transpired.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Ezreal asked as Merlin finally found the paper he was looking for.

"Found it, I was looking for the spell that was set up long ago by the original empire long ago. You see, Kaguya Otsutsuki was once a young princess of the king during the reign of the empire in the past, war broke out as the king and his subjects were mistreating the common folk, Kaguya herself was kind and cared for the people. This was not taken kindly by her parents as they 'trained her' to be like them, this had unforeseen effects as apparently Kaguya hid her god-like reserves of what was known as 'chakra'. She obliterated her parents in self-defense and quickly hid in seclusion as war broke out amongst the king's forces and the civilians. That war was known as the Revolution of Valoran. A good 10 years into the war, Kaguya had returned, now a young woman with the moniker 'the rabbit goddess for her god-like powers and abilities. With them she single handedly ended the war as both sides came to an agreement to reform and make Valoran better for the inhabitants. Kaguya bid farewell to them and headed off to a place that was to be known as the Elemental Nations, she wanted to explore the world and see what she could find and promised to return one day. Since then she hasn't been seen since." Merlin said as he looked to the champions. Lux raised a hand and asked.

"What is chakra and why exactly did she leave?" the blonde asked.

"From what records we could find from the past, chakra, was her power, it's like the magic today that some of us are capable of using, however she could manipulate entire landscapes and wipe out armies with little to no effort. This of course led her to be revered as the 'Rabbit Goddess' by some for the horns coming out of her head and their strong semblance to a rabbit's ears, she was also feared by others as the 'Demon' for her quick, but brutal ways of dispatching her enemies. She did not like watching people suffering and war, but if forced, she would be unstoppable as she completed her task. Leas that was seen of her was when she went to the uncharted territories for exploration." Merlin answered. As he began preparations to access the spell. He completed it as a large glowing image of the world was created in the summoning circle. Everyone watched in amazement as it showed everything, Valoran, its islands the great sea and the Elemental Nations. Merlin focused on the Elemental nations as they were zoomed in and Merlin made a motions as it played like a movie, showing Kaguya's arrival to the war torn lands. Her creation of the God Tree in an attempt to end the war peacefully, which didn't really work out. So she took more drastic measures and activated Infinite Tsukiyomi.

"Wait, what is she doing?" LeBlanc asked as she watched the population become ensnared by the tree as their dreams became reality.

"Kaguya would resort to… extreme measures if push came to shove. It seems from the scenes that she grew tired of the constant warfare and decided to take matters into her own hands in the Elemental Nations." Merlin replied as he stroked his beard. They all watched as Kaguya seduced a man into giving her what she desired, children. At first she was caring and loved the two, but soon Hamura turned on her and tried to take her power as Hagoromo tried to stop him. This had a chain reaction as Kaguya exploded in rage and went on to combat the brothers, Hamura was destroyed and Hagoromo, with great remorse, took the lion's share of her power as he sealed what was left, including her consciousness away in the moon. They watched as he went on to create the tailed beasts and spread his teachings of chakra, which didn't work out as he hoped as they only used it to spill more blood. Following his passing, his 'other children' the tailed beasts were enslaved and used as weapons as the rest is official history.

"So this is what's been going on in the Elemental Nations." Graves said as he chewed his cigar.

"It seems so, we had our thoughts of the Nations for a long time, but now this explains a lot of things." Merlin said as the others conversed with one another on what they were seeing.

"Wait a second, the scenes jumped to a different part." Jinx said as everyone noticed. The following scenes showed Kaguya making her return and her battle with Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was forced to absorb Sasuke's half of power as he was out of commission and the last Uzumaki fought the Rabbit Goddess in strange dimension **(Think of the setting and final battle between Asura and Chakravartiin in Asura's Wrath, the greyish area, Hell Naruto's fight with Kaguya played out like theirs). **They saw how Naruto fought her to equal if not superior skill and landed the final blow as he shoved his hand through the middle of her chest and out the back with her crushed heart, disposing of Black Zetsu before fighting her in her final dimension. She congratulated him on his victory and declared him her successor as she succumbed to her fatal wound. A couple of the guys actually whistled and cheered as they saw Kaguya take Naruto by surprise with the kiss. They saw how Naruto rose into the air and absorbed everything. The scene ended as Naruto fell back down to the earth and the image faded as the holo-world was back to normal size. That's when it turned over to Valoran and zoomed in close as a screen popped up, showing Naruto walking down a path while reading the map.

"So, this guy is actually here?" Vi asked as Ahri found herself running a finger over her whisker marks as she saw his. Merlin tapped his chin as he watched the Uzumaki making his way to the nearest city, which would happen to be Ionia. Merlin was about to end the spell when it flickered and turned reddish purple as voice was heard.

"Now is there any reason why you are watching me like a convicted criminal?" Naruto's voice rang out in the room from the globe. Merlin covered his surprise and composed himself.

"My apologies, we recently received word of your arrival and wanted to see more of our new guest." Merlin replied.

"Oh sure, this obviously has nothing to do with the fact that Kaguya made me her successor and the fact that she used to live in this place, right?" Naruto asked with sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Merlin's silence gave Naruto his answer.

"I thought so, anyway, if you do want to reach me and find out a bit more about 'the new guy'. I'll be in the place called Ionia. See you around." Naruto said as he cut off his technique and the spell returned to normal color. Merlin let out the breath he was holding and ended the spell. He looked to the others in the room and decided what to do.

"Alright, we don't really know much on this young man and I am interested to see what kind of person he is. I am going to have one of you watch over him, but discreetly. After a while I was hoping we could recruit him into the League. So, who would like to take the task?" Merlin asked as the champions remained silent and some looked at each other and whispered a few things.

"I will." Ahri said as she raised her hand. Merlin nodded and motioned for her to come to him, she did and he handed her a small scroll with the League insignia stamped on it.

"When you feel the time is right, I want you to give this to him. While he wouldn't like to be watched, I'm sure he would understand that we only wish the best for both parties. Good luck, Ahri, your mission begins tomorrow at noon." Merlin said as he patted her head and left for his study and everyone else left the room.

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked around as he took in the sights and sounds of Ionia, he had to admit, it was really nice here. He considered going around and checking out the other places in Valoran and the islands surrounding it. He put the map away and walked over to an apartment, hopefully this place had ramen.

(Later that night)

Naruto was sitting on the rooftop of the apartment he was staying at, currently he was star-gazing with a bottle of sake next to him and a cup. He had picked up a few bad habits from the perverted sage during their trip, but hey, the guy was busier with peeping and writing his books more than actually training him, so he had to do something to keep himself entertained. Naruto thought back to the war, how Kaguya and Black Zetsu were the chess masters behind everything, Sure Madara went around and did his own things as he thought he was the mastermind to it all, but Black Zetsu made sure certain things played into Kaguya's favor as she was revived. Sure he eventually won against her and became her heir in an ironic twist, but her words held truth in them. This whole dumbass plan to remake the system only served to show off just how greedy and pathetic people could be. No wonder Kaguya wanted to take all her power back. He pushed those thoughts back and reached into his coat pocket as he pulled out the letter that the Tailed ones left as they 'died'. It always brought a few tears to his eyes reading it, but he understood that they wanted out of the cycle they would no doubt know would start up if they continued to exist. Naruto put the note away and headed to his apartment to get some sleep, no use dwelling on the past. He wondered if anything interesting was going to occur in the future.

Over the course of a few weeks, Naruto had taken several tours to the different cities and places in Valoran. He was very impressed with Valoran, hell, he was already preparing to make a permanent residence. He also met a few of these 'champions' that were in this League of Legends', sounded corny to him, but he didn't think much about it. Right now, he was cooking some food in a small grill he had and sipped some sake. His horns were out as he would start to get an itching sensation if he didn't let them out for a while. Naruto was also aware of the person watching him in secret, while she was good at hiding herself, she had nothing on his skills that helped him during his infamous pranks. He formed a portal on the opposite side of the grill/wok and golden chakra chains shot out of his torso and into the portal.

(With Ahri)

The vixen was in her fox form (a small white fox with a black diamond on her head and a fluffy white tail) as she watched from underneath a bush. Naruto intrigued her, while she got a glimpse of what he was capable of with his battle against Kaguya, there was still a lot more to the Uzumaki. She only found out a few things so far; he liked ramen, made music with his instruments (which she thought was pretty interesting), liked to enjoy the little things, he also had a knack for ending up in Jinx's little schemes but he always got out and wrapped her up like a Christmas present for Caitlyn and Vi. And a few other things that were rather… private to him. To be honest, she wanted to get to know this young man in person, but she was still investigating and trying to see if he would like the League. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she was engrossed in observing Naruto that she didn't notice a portal appear above the bush she was under.

(Back with Naruto)

'Got you.' Naruto thought as he felt the chains snag his observer and reel in as she was struggling to break free, he noticed the chains moved outwards as the small observer grew larger and he pulled her through the portal as his chains receded into him and the portals closed. Naruto observed Ahri for a few seconds as she rubbed her wrists and dusted herself off.

"Any particular reason why you're spying one me?" He asked as he got her attention. Ahri had the decency to blush lightly at being discovered and captured by her target. She was about to ask how he found out about her when he seemed to know what she was about to ask.

"I already knew you were observing me when you started, I just decided to let you be for a while. Now is there something you would like to discuss?" Naruto asked with an amused look as Ahri realized that he knew about her spying from the start and quickly composed herself as she replied.

"Where are my manners, my name is Ahri. I was observing you on behalf of the League, since master Merlin had taken an interest in you and was wondering if you would like to join." Ahri said as she pulled out the scroll from her sleeve and handed it to him. Naruto opened it and began reading.

"You can help yourself to some food if you want to." He said as his eyes glanced to her. She smiled and thanked him before preparing herself a dish. Naruto continued to read the contents and raised an eyebrow at this League Ahri mentioned. He put down the item and made himself a plate.

"So let me get this straight. Your boss, this Merlin guy, wants me to join the 'League of Legends' and make new friends as I would enjoy the League. Am I right so far?" Naruto asked with a humorous tone as Ahri nodded.

"You're correct. But I guess you already know about the League, don't you?" she gave him a seductive smirk as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, that blue haired crazy chick in Piltover doesn't really know how to keep a secret when she drags me into her little games." Naruto replied as he offered her some sake. Ahri accepted the drink before replying.

"You mean Jinx, yeah she is a bit of a motor mouth. So, what would you think, would you like to join?" she asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment before replying.

"How long do I have until I have to make a choice?" He asked as Ahri swallowed her sake.

"You have two weeks, While you don't have to really chose if you don't want to." She said before taking a bite of her food.

"Well, I could have my response ready by then, in the mean time I was wondering if the beautiful lady in front of me wanted to find out a little more about me." Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Are you asking me out, Blondie?" Ahri asked with a seductive look and tone as she smiled.

"Maybe, since I know you found out a couple of things about me through your 'observations', so it's only fair that I get to know a little more about you." He said as Ahri licked her lips lightly. Naruto's eyes flickered golden for a split second as Ahri found a brief couple of scenes where she was being sexually dominated in various positions by Naruto as he fulfilled her every fantasy. The scenes ended as she noticed that she was back in the room and Naruto had a small smirk on his face. She also felt the telltale signs of heat spreading throughout her body as she could feel everything from those brief scenes. Oh, he definitely had her interests now, that and the scent of his chakra made her mouth water and body shiver. She would very much like this little date he was asking her out on.

"Deal, I could use some company and you know how to catch a woman's attention, Mr. handsome." She said as she offered to shake his hand. Naruto took her hand and kissed the knuckles as he smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service, my dear." He replied as she smiled.

"Oh a charmer, I can already tell that this is to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Ahri said as the two continued their meal.

(Back in the Leaf village)

"This would be the only place where he could have gone to." Jiraiya said as he examined the world map with Koharu and Homura, along with several other officials from the Stone and Thunder village.

"It would be the only place where we have not checked, so the possibility is high." Homura said as he examined the other larger landmass. No one had ever ventured out and tried to see what was out there, ever.

"Were going to need extra members if we hope to find Naruto and bring him back, we have no clue of what we can find out there. Therefor we must be on guard at all times. I have commissioned the use of our special weapons salvaged from the failed assault from the village on the sky a while back." Koharu said as she sipped her tea. The others nodded as the officials left back to their villages to relay the news. Jiraiya rolled up the map and put it away as the elders voiced their thoughts.

"Are you sure we will find him there, Jiraiya?" Koharu asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind that he would be there, we checked all available places in the Nations and have come up empty handed." Jiraiya said as the elders nodded.

"Once you do manage to bring him back, I want you to make sure he suffers before we start cutting into him." Homura said as he absently rubbed the scar on his chest that Naruto left a while ago. Jiraiya glanced at Homura before he left. No-one knew the small fly on the wall that vanished in a tiny plume of smoke.

(Back with Naruto later in the day)

'So, the old prunes and several others think they can bring me in and cut me up, I'll just have to make the trip here one to remember for the people coming.' Naruto thought as his clone dispelled and relayed the secret meeting between Jiraiya, the elders and several officials from the other villages that wanted his powers. He quickly dismissed the thought as he returned his attention back to what he was doing currently, walking through a market with Ahri.

"So what do you think of Valoran, Naruto?" Ahri asked as the two were window shopping.

"Well I'm actually getting around to living here. I took several tours to the other places like Piltover, Noxus, The Freljord and the Shadow Isles to name a few specific ones. While Ionia is separated from the mainland, it's always easy to get where I want to go." Naruto replied as he picked up a decoration and examined it before putting it down.

"Wait, you traveled to various places that are considered extremely dangerous to go without protection and made it out unharmed?" Ahri asked incredulously as she looked at him.

"What, I always carry protection with me, see." Naruto revealed the inside of his jacket and Ahri saw several condom packets. Ahri immediately realized she set herself up for the joke and lightly punched Naruto's shoulder.

"You're a funny guy, Naruto. I bet you'll make great friends with Vi and a few other pranksters back at the Institute. Though I am curious about a few thing, namely your horns." Ahri said as she pointed to them.

"Oh these, I'm not really sure either. I know that I got them just after Kaguya made me her successor and I consumed every single ounce of chakra in existence, which included all the nature chakra, normal chakra, the summons' chakra and essentially anything and everything that was chakra. These probably signify my status, though they are also sensitive like my whisker marks." Naruto said as he remembered when Mei found this out, she drove him nuts when she began playing with them.

"Wait, really?" Ahri asked as she was curious and began poking and rubbing them along with his whisker marks as this got a reaction out of Naruto as he began laughing as he started to feel good.

"Hey that tickles, cut it out." Naruto said as he laughed at her actions, however Ahri had no intention of stopping as she was enjoying what she was doing to Naruto, seeing what type of reaction she could get out of him. Naruto decided that two could play at this game and spoke up.

"You want to play like this, alright then. Let's see how you like this!" he said before he started prodding and rubbing her ears and tail (she had her tails form into one for purposes outside of battle) as two chakra hand came out of his torso and began petting her whisker marks as Ahri was overtaken by this and began laughing out loud as she couldn't make him stop as he hands found their way to her sides as she was laughing. Naruto continued his actions as he watched Ahri laugh and squirm in place. Naruto didn't let up as she fell to her knees and was still laughing with tears starting to form. Naruto didn't expect her to grab his wrist and pull him down with her as she managed to get him to stop. They both noticed the silence and looked to see that they attracted a lot of attention to them as people were watching. Naruto coughed into his fist as they got the message and resumed their activities. Naruto got up and gave Ahri a hand as he helped her up.

"Sorry for getting carried away." Naruto said as he smiled and scratched the back of his neck. Ahri simply patted his head and replied.

"Aww, is the big, scary, devil apologizing to me?" Ahri cooed as she smirked at Naruto's confused look.

"Devil?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that, back at the League everyone saw your fight against Lady Kaguya. Your horns give you that dark, sexy look, not that you weren't handsome before. I have to admit, your one unpredictable guy." Ahri said as she folded her arms. Naruto chuckled in response as she most likely meant the reverse-harem jutsu he did to distract Kaguya.

"How about I introduce you to some of my friends from the League." Ahri said as she took his arm and Naruto went with her.

(At a dock in the Land of Waves)

"Alright, you know the mission and have the suitable equipment." Jiraiya said as he stood in front of the large group he was going to be commanding. thirty shinobi from Thunder village, twenty from Stone village and a lot more from the leaf with Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Asuma, Kakashi, and a few chunin and jonin.

"How come we were picked for this sightseeing mission?" Ino asked as she looked around.

"Simple really, this is not a sightseeing mission. We are all here to find and capture Naruto." Jiraiya said as this caused a few reactions from the leaf 12 that were there.

"So you lied to Tsunade about this." Tenten said as she narrowed her eyes. Jiraiya sighed as he replied.

"Look, I brought you all along because you all have a better chance at getting close to Naruto than a few regular shinobi or any others from the other villages for that matter. The fact is that we need Naruto back for a reason." Jiraiya said as he explained what they were going to do one the reach Valoran.

"Does Tsunade know of this?" Shikamaru asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Fortunately no, but she will understand why I'm doing this and everything will be alright." Jiraiya said as he knew she would skin him if she found out about what he was doing and once they get Naruto back. But it seems that luck wasn't on his side today.

"What will I understand, Jiraiya? The fact that you're willing to kill and butcher Naruto to get back 'your precious chakra'? Re-create the system that Naruto despises?" Tsunade's voice rang out as Jiraiya panicked and turned to see Tsunade standing there with a glare, she was also accompanied with Gaara, Mei, Koyuki, Konan and several other that were at the meeting. Oh, and she had a squadron of shinobi behind her aiming at the group with the kunai launchers that had tranquilizer rounds.

"What you are doing right now, is an act of treason Jiraiya. I should have you locked up and awaiting your execution for this." Tsunade snarled as she stomped over to the ship the team Jiraiya assembled was on. Jiraiya quickly pushed off the plank connecting the ship to the dock and cut the ropes as the ship started sailing out.

"Oh, look at the time! Got a mission to go on, bye princess, we'll be back with Naruto sooner than you can finish your sake collection!" Jiraiya yelled out as they managed to get out of firing range of the kunai launchers. Jiraiya sighed in relief as he began explaining why exactly they needed Naruto back. This was going to be a long couple of weeks at sea.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was enjoying his time in Valoran, meeting the other champions, trying new things. But to him the most he got out of all of this was spending time with Ahri. The two hit it off, slow at first, but were at a steady pace. Sure they had their ups and down, but what couple didn't have those. He liked the way she smiled, laughed at his pranks on some of the other champions, her music, the way she acted when they were alone. He went on dates with her over the week and a half and both got to know more about the other. He found out that she desired to be human, which was ironic because he was once human himself, now he was something different. Right now he was in a shop, getting a surprise for her.

Their relationship was at first base, as both were kissing and hugging on their dates. Naruto absent mindedly thought about the mission that Jiraiya was leading to get him back. He knew that the toad sage would do something drastic if he wanted to get Naruto in place. Which is why Naruto had a little surprise in store for them.

(On the ship with Jiraiya's team)

"HOLD HER STEADY!" Jiraiya yelled as they were traveling through a storm, the sea was a cruel mistress as large waves were playing with the ship and everyone onboard was hanging on to something for dear life and the supplies were down in the deck. The rain was pouring and the winds were fierce as they tore the sails to shreds. Jiraiya coughed up a fish as he was trying to save the crew and the ship as he commanded the wheel. This storm won't stop him, not one bit.

"DAMN IT! MAN OVERBOARD!" one yelled as a Shinobi from Stone village lost his grip and was blown over the side as he became shark food as the ship was going through a colossal storm.

(Back in Valoran during the night)

"You look phenomenal." Naruto said as he looked to see Ahri in a stunning dress. He helped her on the gondola as the gondolier moved away from the steps as the two got comfortable.

"So, what do you think of the Institute?" Ahri asked Naruto as he thought for a bit.

"I think it's pretty neat, granted I'm not a fan of the whole 'limiting the champions to only five things to make a fair game'. But then again, I'm in essence a god in human form, like how you're a vixen. A drop dead gorgeous on at that." Naruto said as he smiled. Ahri giggled at his comment and replied.

"Well aren't you trying to get me all hot and bothered." She teased as she ran a hand down her front. Naruto just smiled and handed her a wine glass as he raised his.

"To the League of Legends." He said as she raised hers and they chinked glasses as Ahri knew what his answer was going to be. Naruto drank some of his and noticed that the taste was a bit odd.

"That's weird, I remember getting wine that had an orange under-flavor, not one with peaches." He mused as he peered into his glass. That's when he noticed Ahri was… flushed for a better word as she was panting lightly and running her hands over her body. He saw that her wine glass was completely empty and on the floor.

"N-Naruto? Do you feel funny? I feel like something's bubbling up." Ahri said as she undid her hair from its braid and quickly pounced on Naruto as he let out a curse at realizing who was behind this.

"Damn it, Jinx!" He yelled out as Ahri was over him and claimed his lips as her tongue came into play. On one of the rooftops overlooking the lake sat Jinx as she was laughing her ass off, next to her was Vi and Caitlyn as the three had been in a rather embarrassing prank by Naruto earlier in the week. They saw this as fair game as they watched Ahri smothering Naruto as she was not letting up. Caitlyn pressed a finger to her ear and spoke into the ear piece.

"This is the Sherriff, the fox has the fishcake, I repeat. The vixen has the devil." She managed to say as she calmed down her laughter. On the other end Ezreal was laughing with several other champions who had been victims of the Uzumaki's pranks.

(With Jiraiya's team, a few days later)

Two guards, who were patrolling the docks in southern Valoran were greeted with the sight of a ruined ship making its way to said docks. They noticed that it was sinking and a bunch of people climbed off and collapsed onto the dock with large packs on their backs. They approached the group and one spoke up.

"What business do you have in Valoran, shinobi of the Elemental Nations?" one questioned as he placed a hand on his sword handle. Jiraiya got up and introduced himself.

"Greeting, I am Jiraiya. We mean no harm, but are looking for an international criminal who may have come here a while back. All we ask is for you to allow us to apprehend this criminal and we will leave peacefully." Jiraiya said as he had his hands in a surrendering motion. The guards glanced at each other before finally speaking up.

"Very well, we'll allow this investigation to pass, once you have what you came here for, leave. Do I make myself clear?" the guard said as he threatened Jiraiya subtly. The old perv nodded as he motioned for the group to get up and follow him as he thanked the guards and they began walking into Valoran. Once they were out of earshot, the guard reached for his communicator and spoke into it.

"This is Zulu 10, a large group of shinobi from the Elemental Nations has entered Valoran. They're after Naruto Uzumaki. Have a few champions tail them." He said as the summoners guards on the other side complied with the order.

(Back at the Institute)

"It seems that we have a few hostiles who wish to capture Naruto." Merlin said as he listened to the guard's orders.

"Where is Naruto now?" Lux asked as she was with all the champions in the large room.

"Last I heard, he was at a picnic with Ahri in the fields near Ionia." Twisted Fate replied as this got the others attention.

"That group that want's Naruto entered from the Southern Isles, I have a feeling that they are going to try and spread rumors and lies to get people to sell him out and make their job easier." Katarina said as she straightened up from her seat.

"Not only that, Naruto gave some information that the majority of the Elemental Nations views those who don't appear human and are in anyway different are despised, hunted down and enslaved." Garen said as he clenched the handle of his sword.

"Which means that they will go after Ahri as well!" Annie said as Merlin raised a hand to calm them down.

"For now, we cannot interfere unless they do anything to harm the people or destroy anything. However, we can have some champions following them and watch from the shadows. One of you will go and inform Naruto of this, he said if it had anything to do with his former home, let him know as soon as possible." Merlin said as Kayle and Morgana nodded before flying out to inform Naruto as several champions stepped forward to follow the group from the Elemental Nations. That group consisted of Katarina, Garen, Leona, Akali, Zed, Teemo, Thresh and Nidalee.

(With Naruto and Ahri)

Naruto took a cookie offered by Ahri from her teeth as he surprised her by claiming her lips after consuming the cookie. Ahri ran her hands through his hair and lightly traced his horns as she felt his hand on her breasts. She pushed him back and straddled him as she smiled, slowly gyrating her hips on his as she took his hands and placed them on her hips. She picked out a strawberry from the basket and placed it between her teeth as he sat up and took the fruit and she kissed him again.

"You're amazing." Naruto said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto rolled them over as she was on her back and he was over her.

"As are you, lover." Ahri said as she placed a hand on his cheek. Naruto smiled at that, but noticed Kayle and Morgana landing several feet away with an urgent look on their faces. Naruto and Ahri got up as the Uzumaki already knew what exactly the problem was.

"Let me guess, they're here." He said with a flat tone as both sisters nodded.

"Yes, and they are most likely spreading rumors that you are a monster hell-bent on enslaving and killing everyone here. Several champions are one their way to keep watch over them and make sure they don't harm the civilians." Kayle said as she knew Naruto was nothing as they thought he was.

"Alright, I'll deal with them. In the meantime, get the people to safety and out of the danger zone." Naruto said as his horns receded into his head like they never were there. A portal formed to his left as he turned back to Ahri with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry I have to cut our date short. I got some personal things to deal with, I'll be back." Naruto said as he left for the portal, but paused when she grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you." Ahri said as she looked him in the eyes.

"No can do, if they see you, there is no doubt they will try to take you." Naruto replied.

"I can handle myself, Naruto. I won't let these people try to take you away." Ahri said with a hard look in her eyes. Naruto sighed as he knew her stubbornness could rival his.

"Very well." He said as she smiled and followed him into the portal before it closed and the angel sisters left.

(With Jiraiya and his group)

"So you're saying that my valued customer is actually a monster who seeks to destroy and enslave all of Valoran?" the store owner said as Sakura nodded heatedly.

"Yes he is! You have to believe me, Naruto will destroy everything! You're all in danger, let us take him away and you will be safe!" Sakura said in a worried tone, she was all for Jiraiya's plans pertaining to Naruto and couldn't wait to get him down on the surgery board as she cut him open.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave my shop girl. I know that you're just here to incriminate and imprison a young man who came here to start a new life. The answer is no, I won't help you." The shop owner said as Sakura growled in anger. So far the group has had no luck with convincing the people that Naruto was a monstrous criminal who must be caged. She grabbed the owner by his shirt and threatened him.

"Listen here you little pussy, you will help us find Naruto-" whatever she was about to say next was cut off as a portal opened behind her and Naruto's hand came forth as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her in as the portal closed and the owner dusted himself off.

(In a field outside of Demacia)

Naruto was collecting the rest of the team that was with Jiraiya who survived the storm he set up and tossed them in a pile several feet from him. Ahri stood next to him as she observed the shinobi as they got up.

"Well well, I didn't think you would come to us, brat." Jiraiya said as he dusted himself off.

"Cut the bullshit, why did you follow me?" Naruto asked in a tone that left no room for lies as he glared at the group.

"You know why we are here. We want our power back." Jiraiya said. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"For a man who preaches peace between shinobi back home, you sure are a fucking hypocrite." Naruto remarked as Jiraiya frowned. That's when Sakura and the others of the group noticed Ahri.

"Who the hell is she, Naruto?" Sakura screeched. Ahri smirked as she grabbed Naruto by the back of his head and turned him to face her as she took his lips. Moaning lewdly and making a show as she made-out with Naruto in front of the group. One could literally see the hatred Hinata had right now for Ahri. Ahri pulled away and licked his cheek.

"You're such an amazing kisser, lover." Ahri said, not caring of the group's expressions.

"I aim to please, babe." He replied as he smiled. Naruto turned back to the group and spoke up at seeing their looks.

What, you didn't think I would be single for the rest of my life, did you?" Naruto asked as Kiba was the first to recover and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"Dude, you know how to pick them, care to spare any tips for a bro?" he asked.

"That depends, are you here on your own accord to take me back as they tear me apart and try to re-create the system?" Naruto asked as he looked at his 'brother from another mother'.

"Fuck that, you know me, Naruto. I would never want to do that to you, out of all of us you deserve better than what this old guy has planned. Hell, I'm actually liking this place. Any chance of helping me out moving here." Kiba asked as he folded his arms.

"I'll see what I can do. In the mean time I suggest you want to move out of the way since this will get messy." Naruto said as Kiba nodded as he and Akamaru quickly ran off to the far left and behind a large boulder as they peeked over the top.

"Like it or not, we will be taking you with us. Along with your little whore." Asuma said as he brought out his kunai launcher, the others of the group doing the same. Naruto just sighed as his horns grew out and he cracked his knuckles. Ahri had her orb of deception in her hand as she smirked.

"I'll take the wallflower with the stalker fetish." She said as Naruto nodded. Before the group could react Ahri dashed to Hinata and grabbed her by her throat before throwing the Hyuuga back twenty feet as she followed Hinata to fight her own battle as Naruto was left with the rest of the group. Neji stepped forward in an attempt to reason with Naruto.

"You have to understand, Naruto. Think of what good chakra has brought for us all this time." Neji pleaded. Unfortunately, this was NOT the perfect thing to say to Naruto about chakra.

"And what good has chakra brought for humans! Ever since Hagoromo got the idea that chakra can be used for peace. Humanity has used their 'gift' to shed more blood, rain down destruction, ruin lives and homes. I know for a fact if this succeeded and the system was re-established, you would be branded with that cage seal again! Tell me, is that something you really want!" Naruto said fiercely with a harsh glare aimed to the group. Neji's silence was the only answer Naruto needed.

"Enough, you're coming back and we will be taking back what is ours!" Sakura yelled in anger as she fired off a kunai. Naruto caught the weapon and melted it down before absorbing it into his body.

"Now I realize why Kaguya was so adamant about re-claiming what was hers to begin with." Naruto mused as he took of his goat and shirt as bone shards grew out of his forearms and a pair of skeletal bat wings with damaged flesh burst from his shoulder blades, lastly a thin bone-like tail emerged from his tailbone with blades coming out of the tip. Naruto's eyes had a red miasma slightly leaking off them as his fangs grew longer. He smirked at their shocked expressions.

"What, you seem surprised. You see, I've had some observers during my battle with Kaguya. I apparently earned the title, 'The Devil'. So it would be fair that I acted with my title. Now then, let's see if you can survive." He gave a dark chuckle and disappeared from view. The group had their weapons raised as they looked around for Naruto, Shikamaru saw Hinata getting her shit wrecked by Ahri and tried to fire a few rounds to help out, but couldn't as Naruto appeared in front of him and delivered a roundhouse that dislocated the sloth's jaw as he flew back.

"Open fire!" Jiraiya yelled as Naruto was faster and he cut down the kunai launcher at him with speed and precision. He stabbed a shinobi Kumo in the got with his bone blades as the man convulsed and large spikes exploded out of his body, leaving a macabre 'decoration'. He quickly cut down the other shinobi not from the Leaf as he left rather gruesome remains of their corpses. Before they rest could react, he let out a burst of chakra as their weapons were shattered and they were knocked down.

"I'm giving you one final chance to leave peacefully. Of course you could ignore that and die here, or, you could go back home and live out your lives in peace. The choice is yours." Naruto said as the bone shards withdrew back into his arms as he brought out a cigar and prepped it before lighting it up and taking a drag. Tenten immediately got up and surrendered along with Lee as they followed Kiba's example and hid behind the boulder.

"I agree, I have no reason for fighting a lost battle from the start." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked to Naruto. He extended a hand with a smile to Naruto.

"Live a good life and have fun, Naruto." Sasuke said as Naruto raised an eyebrow but returned the gesture as they shook hands.

"You too, Sasuke." Naruto replied, Sasuke grabbed a blade on his thigh and tried to strike Naruto, but Naruto was faster. Naruto's other hand sprouted a bone spike with cracks running along it as he stabbed it into Sasuke's chest, more specifically, his heart.

"You really think that I would trust you on your so-called leave. Join your pathetic brother." Naruto said as Sasuke disintegrated to ash as the bone receded back into Naruto. Ahri walked back to Naruto and tossed a beaten and bloody Hinata to the group.

"While she was somewhat decent in her fighting skills, she lacked real motivation." Ahri said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek. Jiraiya brought out a sphere like device as he cranked it and threw it at the two as it crackled with energy. Naruto quickly formed a portal under Ahri as she fell through and landed next to Leona and the other champions watching from a distance by some trees. The orb hit Naruto in the chest as it came to life and shot immeasurable amounts of lightning through his body as Naruto groaned in pain and fell to a knee. Jiraiya got up with a smirk as did the others.

"Did you really think we would not have back-up precautions? Face it Naruto, we're taking you back and you're going to fix what you fucked up, whether you like it or not." Jiraiya said as he approached Naruto and brought out another device, it was one of those chakra devices Doto used back when he ruled the land of snow, Naruto thought he and Koyuki destroyed them all.

"Oh this, it helps that I have spies everywhere, we managed to get our hands on a few schematics before they were all destroyed by the bitch." Jiraiya explained as he planted it onto Naruto's navel and watched him squirm in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your woman once I get my power back." Jiraiya said as he patted Naruto's head. Something in Naruto snapped at that and his form exploded in flames as it grew larger, Jiraiya and the others were thrown back by the force of the explosion as the sky turned dark and they saw Naruto's new form in horror.

His form was that of a large fiery dragon, black armor and red cracks over its colossal body. Fumes came from its mouth as the dragon lowered its gaze at the leaf shinobi. **(Naruto's current form is Deathwing from World of Warcraft).** Jiraiya scrambled back as Sakura stood up and glared at Naruto, known as Deathwing in this new form, and shouted.

"You think that this will stop us!" Her rant was cut short as Deathwing's breathed out a torrent of fire down on her as she screamed in agony, Sakura was reduced to nothing within seconds. He turned his gaze to the others as they quickly tried to escape, but were all killed in horrible ways as they were crushed, burnt, and devoured as Jiraiya was the only one left. Jiraiya tried to reason with Naruto, but was impaled on the very tip of the dragon's bladed tail and brought face to face.

"_**Now do you realize the futility of your efforts, you have no right in claiming what is not yours to begin with. I have already reduced the summoning clans to mere animals by taking all the chakra that spawned from Kaguya in the far past. Now join your pathetic teacher in death!" **_

"W-what are you?" Jiraiya managed to get out despite the amount of blood he lost, Deathwing just gave a dark chuckle and replied.

"_**I am Deathwing, the destroyer, the end of all things. Inevitable, indomitable. I AM THE CACACLYSM!" **_

Deathwing said as he flicked his tail and sent Jiraiya flying into the sky. Deathwing opened his maw and focused pure chakra as it formed a fiery orb of destruction and shot it to Jiraiya as it collided with him, reducing him to oblivion as it exploded in an explosion of great magnitude, raining down fire that quickly dispersed. Naruto returned to normal form as the surrounding were normal again and he looked around to see all the destruction he wrought from his sheer powers. He looked to see the champions watching with shocked expressions. He bit the inside of his cheek as he figured they were better off without some like him who stated that he pretty much was the apocalypse in human form. He formed a portal to his left and waved goodbye to the champions as he began walking to the portal. Ahri began running to him in an attempt to catch up and stop him.

"Naruto, wait!" she yelled, but was too late as she managed to get a few feet of reach as he disappeared and the portal closed as it vanished. Ahri stood there as tears started to form and she fell to her knees as she began crying. Leona quickly came over and comforted her close friend as the other champions surrounded the ones from the leaf that surrendered as they had their hands raised.

(A week later)

A full week has passed since Naruto decimated the retrieval team and there were signs of backlash. The daimyo and kages in on the plan were overthrown and executed as people got word of what Naruto was capable of. New, more 'stable' leaders were elected in place as they got over their desire for power as the Elemental Nations started to show progress. They reached out and extended an invitation of an alliance/peace treaty to Valoran. The Governing rulers of Valoran were suspicious at first, but soon came to an agreement as they accepted the offer and both nations formed a co-agreement. Meanwhile the champions and several summoners were out searching for Naruto, but had no luck. Ahri changed from Naruto's disappearance, sure she laughed and played around, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize she was heavily depressed by his leave. She had found a CD of Naruto's unreleased, upcoming songs and a small ring box on her bed in her room in the League when Leona brought her back into the Institute that day. She cried for the majority of the night. It seemed like things were looking sour for everyone as Naruto was nowhere to be found. However, during one of his travels into the Freljord to gather some supplies, Braum came upon a small cave and found Naruto resting.

(Back at the Institute)

"Go away." Ahri's voice was heard from within her room as Katarina knocked.

"Come on out Ahri, you know this isn't good for your health!" Akali said as she was worried about her friend. Ahri locked herself away for a couple of days now, only coming out to eat and participate in the league battles when she was called. That's when Kiba came up with his, to everyone's surprise, girlfriend Nidalee and spoke up.

"Ok, But just so you know, Naruto's in the medical wing suffering from freezing half to death because his dumbass forgot to start a fire to keep warm in the Freljord." Kiba said as he leaned to the door to listen. The door was busted open as it fell on Kiba and everyone saw a whit/red/black blur as Ahri raced to the Medical wing.

"Ow…" Kiba groaned as Akamaru barked in laughter.

(Medical Ward)

"You're all set, Mr. Uzumaki. Next time, don't forget to bring available supplies to keep warm in cold environments." A nurse said as she smiled at Naruto, who was in a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt as he had a blanket wrapped over him and a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. Naruto was trying to get warm as he sneezed. His skin was a bit pale from his usual tan and he developed slight discoloration around his eyes.

"Thanks for the tip, I'll keep that in mind." He said as he sipped his drink. He sensed someone coming and the door burst open as Ahri stood there with a calm look on her face as she walked over to him.

"Oh, hey Ahri. Sorry for running off like that." Naruto began as Ahri slapped him across the face, and did so over and over as she grabbed his shirt with the other hand. Naruto didn't put up any resistance as Ahri was, pissed, for a better word.

"Do you have any idea how you made me feel, you dolt! For days I have cried myself to sleep because I thought you left for good, never run off like that again! Do I make myself clear?" Ahri snarled in anger and hurt as Naruto noticed the tears threatening to spill forth. He raised his hands in surrender as he spoke up.

"Sorry for making you feel like that. I thought you guys would be better off without me, since I'm god at destroying things and causing chaos." Naruto said as he looked at his hands. Ahri grabbed him by his face and planted her lips on his as she pushed him back into the hospital bed and straddled his lap. Ahri grabbed his hands and place one on her breasts and the other on her hip. She laid her arms on his shoulders and broke the kiss as she stared eye-to eye with him.

"Never say that. While you refer to yourself as Deathwing, you are much more than just a large being of fire and chaos. Your funny, caring, great friends with several champions, charming and one hell of a prankster. But to me you are someone special, someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Ahri said as she claimed his lips again. Naruto returned the kiss as his hands roamed her body and she moaned out. A couch got their attention as they stopped and saw the nurse with a heavy blush.

"The hospital is not the place to be intimate." She said as she pointed to the doorway as Naruto got up as he put Ahri down and she grabbed his arms and dragged him to the cafeteria in time for the celebration of the treaty between Valoran and the Elemental Nations.

(Later that night)

The door to Ahri's room was slammed open as she was being held bridal style and making out heavily with Naruto. The door slammed shut behind him by her tails and she had Naruto set her down as she stood in front of him. She wasted no time and ripped his shirt in half as she began running her hands over his muscled torso. Naruto responded as he undid her new outfit **(the one she wears in the new LoL trailer) **and began suckling on her neck and breasts, Ahri moaned out as she took off her remaining clothing, save for her lacy thong, and undid her hair from it's braid before undoing Naruto pants. She quickly fell to her knees and got started as she began stroking him off and added a few licks as she was teasing him. Naruto moaned as he looked down and saw her smirking at him as she was licking him like a lollipop.

"You're such a tease, Ahri." He remarked as Ahri traced the rim of his cockhead with her tongue as she giggled.

"Only for you, Naruto." She replied as she opened her mouth and leaned in, taking his large phallus in her mouth and throat as she began bobbing her head back and forth, making lewd noises as she went. Naruto rested a hand on her head and lightly thrust in tempo with her as she smiled around him. She went at a steady pace as her tongue provided extra pleasure as she focused her fox fire magic through her tongue and mouth, heating it up further as Naruto went faster. Now he was pounding into her mouth and throat as her saliva was flowing out, she didn't let up either as she helped out by humming as he continued. Soon, Naruto felt his end approaching and announced as Ahri fondled his balls to help speed things along, desiring his seed.

"Shit… cumming." He groaned out as he thrust forward as his pelvis was pressing against her nose and Ahri felt his seed shoot into her mouth and down her throat. She moaned in content as she could tell that his seed tasted like the ramen he loved so much. She pulled back and released him as his remaining shots landed on her breasts. She licked them clean and got up as Naruto's fingers hooked the sides of her thong.

"Now it' my turn, vixen." Naruto said as Ahri kissed him on the lips and sat down on the bed as she raised her legs and he took off her last article of clothing. Naruto spread her legs and briefly nuzzled his nose against the small and light patch of black public hair Ahri had above her vagina, which was already wet in anticipation. Naruto began licking like a cat drinking milk as Ahri ran her hands through his hair, tracing her fingers along his horns. Naruto inserted his tongue and wiggled it around as he pulled it out and brought it lower as he began playing with her puckered opening underneath her vagina. She let out a sharp gasp as he lathered it up and pushed his tongue in. Ahri squirmed a bit but Naruto chuckled as he pushed two fingers into her vagina as he focused some chakra into his fingers and formed miniature rasengan on them as he fingered her and pressed a glowing thumb onto her clit. Ahri was thrashing on her bad now as she was clenching the sheets. She cried out her release and clenched around his fingers as she sprayed Naruto's face with her juices. Naruto pulled back as Ahri regained her senses as she quickly grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed as she rolled them over and straddled him.

"I want to surprise you dear." Ahri said as she brought her hands together and formed a familiar seal as some of her magic formed as her orb of deception and then grew to reveal a clone of Ahri with a light blue hue coming off her form.

"Wow, that's new." Naruto remarked as the clone smirked. Ahri pushed him back as the clone of her straddled his face and she grabbed his penis as she lowered herself onto his lap as she took him in. Ahri panted lightly as she felt him press against her womb and he was bottomed out inside her.

"Now here comes the best part." She said as she began gyrating her hips and Naruto grabbed the clone's thighs as he started eating her out. The little thing about Ahri's clone was unique about it, whatever the clone was feeling was transferred back to Ahri herself in real time, so she was getting one hell of a sensation as she was fucking him and he was thrusting into her. Naruto sent minute amounts of lightning chakra into the clone and Ahri, with enough power to lightly shock the pleasure centers of the nervous system. The two (three) were getting into their romp, Ahri found herself quickly coming to another release as she placed her hands on his torso and focused her magic, making sure to provide extra stimulation. Soon the three came to fruition as both Ahri's leaned in and made out heatedly as they felt their orgasms trigger and the real Ahri felt his seed shoot into her body as she drenched his dick. The clone sighed and moaned as it turned back into energy and flowed back into Ahri, who grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and pulled him up as she began licking her release off his face. Her hips were slowly grinding against his as she felt his release slosh around from her movements.

"You are one hell of a lover." Ahri said as she kissed him.

"And so are you, dear." Naruto replied as he gave her a toothy grin. Ahri had an idea and got off him as she got on her hands and knees and shook her luscious ass to him, not minding of their combined essence leaking onto her sheets.

"Come here, stud. You have one more prize to claim." She cooed as she gave a sexy grin as she looked back over her shoulder. Naruto got on his knees and was behind her as he lined himself up.

"It seems is do, vixen. One I will enjoy immensely." Naruto said as he grabbed her hips, spread her inviting ass-cheeks with his thumbs and pressed forward as he saw his lubed dick enter her puckered asshole, both moaned out as Naruto continued to feed her his length as he was pumping more into her. Eventually getting to the end as his pelvis met her ass. He gave a slap to her ass as he began fucking her. Ahri bit her bottom lip as she felt his balls bumping into her vagina every thrust and had her tails come into play as they traced over parts of his form. He went faster as Ahri yelped and collapsed forward as she pulled a pillow and laid her head on it, her head and upper torso were laying on the bed as her lower body was still raised. Naruto leaned down as his hands were over hers and he clenched his and she did the same. She felt him nibble on her ears and mewled out in passion as her moans and pants increased in volume. Naruto pulled back as he stood up and brought her with him as she turned to face him and rested one hand on his cheek and made out with him as her other hand guided his and began playing with her vagina. Naruto summoned two chakra arms as they cupped and played with her large breasts. Both felt their orgasms approaching and added more into their actions as the sounds of their love was echoing throughout the room. Naruto sped up as his seed began rocketing out of his dick and into her anal cavity as Ahri clenched her muscles and had her first anal orgasm. They rode their releases out as they collapsed onto the bed with Ahri on top of Naruto.

"You're a natural." Ahri said as she was panting. Naruto chuckled and replied.

"Takes one to know one." He said as Ahri patted his cheek. He pulled himself out of her as he sat up on the bed and held her to him.

"You're beautiful like this, never change." He said as Ahri looked to him. She smiled softly as she remembered her original desire to become human.

"I won't. I'll remain like this if that is your desire." She said as she snuggled into his warmth. One of her tails reached into the dresser next to the bed and brought out the small box Naruto left for her that day. He took the box and opened it as Ahri looked at its contents. It was a beautiful ring, golden with an intricate design of foxes near the gem in the center. Said gem was an amazing diamond etched into the shape of a heart with a heartagram symbol inside the diamond.

"It's beautiful." Ahri said as she took the ring out and placed it over her left ring finger.

"I know this is all a bit sooner than you would like-" his sentence was cut short as Ahri turned and claimed his lips, whispering 'yes' whenever they disconnected.

"So, you're not feeling rushed about all this?" Naruto asked before she kissed him again.

"Heavens no, I love it, I love you. You are my mate, lover, best friend. You complete me, Naruto Uzumaki." She said as she kissed him again and one hand reached down and began playing with his penis as it was coming back to life. Ahri broke the kiss as she smirked and raised an eyebrow as she glanced down at his dick.

"Looks like someone is still happy to play." She teased as Naruto's left hand began rubbing her snatch.

"And he's not alone either." Naruto replied as he smirked and the two connected lips again.

(1 hour later)

Come on! Work those hips you naughty devil!" Ahri moaned out as the vixen grit her teeth as she was on her back, Naruto was kneeling in front of her as he held onto her wrists as he was pounding into her pussy, her legs were in an M formation as her feet pressed against his hips. Neither were remotely tired and were going at it like rabbits in heat despite both being covered in sweat. Deep inside Ahri's womb, millions of sperm raced to an egg as one broke through and began the cycle of life.

**Woo! Another chapter done, this one is probably my longest chapter yet. I would like to thank Spyash2 for the scenario that was pitched to make this chapter. Please leave a review and/or a PM if you have any questions. Also feel free to check out my other work on my profile and the challenges I have up. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter and a different scenario. Not much to say except enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Story start.**

Naruto was walking along a beaten path away from the Leaf Village, dressed in a simple pair of cargo pants and a black short sleeved shirt and a wrist band on his left wrist. It's been about two months since the 4th war ended and he managed to defeat Kaguya, surprisingly she took it well and accepted the fact that she was no longer necessary for the world and passed on peacefully, that was right after she took away the ability to use chakra from the world and left him the only one capable of using it as well as her total power, he asked why and her answer somewhat confused him.

"Because I find you interesting, young man. If only I was in more favorable terms with you…" were her final words to him as she faded into the afterlife. Naruto wasn't the dumb blonde stereotype most people pegged him as, that was Ino. But the way Kaguya looked at him when she gave her final words seemed to keep him stumped till this day with a single question.

Was she hitting on him?

While Naruto found the prospect of the infamous Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess, Originator of Chakra flirting with him, the most unpredictable person around about as crazy as watching Shikamaru being energetic and full of energy, he couldn't help but ponder. Did she really try to get with him rather than kill him? He shrugged off the whole thought process as he saw a small town as he was walking over the hill. About a month and a half into after the war, he convinced granny to let him have a well-deserved vacation. Sure she was suspicious but she relented and let him go as she knew he essentially saved everyone when they couldn't fight back and were trapped. Not only that, he wanted to stray away from his friends for a while. Neji was gone, Gai was confined to a wheelchair from using the eight gates, Kakashi was normal now (no sharingan), and a few other things. The biggest change was the fact that Sasuke was gone, he died taking a blow that Black Zetsu tried to get Naruto with, his final act before dying was to give Naruto his half of power and kill Black Zetsu. Naruto admitted it was a bit painful to see his first friend go, but understood Sasuke wanted to make it up for almost killing him a couple of times in the past.

Sakura took the news hard as she shut herself away in her room and cut off all contact with her friends. Naruto knew that she held him responsible to an extent, but Kakashi had explained to him that Sakura needed time to cope and that they should leave her for the time being. In happier news, Sai actually manned up and asked Ino out on a date. He remembered giving Sai advice on how to talk to a girl when those feeling came into play.

(Flashback)

"_How do I admit to her that I like her and want to spend time with her, Naruto?" Sai asked as he was eating lunch with Naruto. Naruto was acting as Sai's 'coach/mentor' when it came to social skills and interactions. Naruto swallowed his food and, in the best way he could lay it out for the painter to understand, gave him an answer._

"_Man the fuck up!" Naruto said as Sai dropped his chopstick at Naruto's response _**(Naruto sounds like Chris Pratt).** _Sai blinked a few times and replied._

"_What…" he said in a blank tone._

"_What I mean is this, you like Ino right?" Sai nodded, "And you know she is somewhat flirty when she wants to be and has high standards." Sai nodded again. "All you need to do is squash those butterflies in your stomach that are making you embarrassed from making a move on her." Naruto said as Sai raised an eyebrow and respond._

"_I don't have butterflies in my stomach." Naruto face-palmed at this._

"_It's a figure of speech." Naruto said as Sai got the message. _

"_Anyway, just relax and state that you want to ask her out on a date. Don't sound forceful and don't act shy either. Just remain calm and try your best." Naruto said as the two continued their lunch._

_(Flashback over)_

Naruto smiled as he remembered handing Sai the entire collection of Icha-Icha that Jiraiya had given him as a present a while back. The Painter couldn't even look at a woman for the rest of the day without a light blush dusting his cheeks. While the shinobi nations did away with the alliance once the war came to an end, they were on better terms than ever. Sure people got over the loss of chakra, he didn't reveal he could still manipulate and harness the energy. His musing were pushed aside as he walked into the town as he grew familiar with the sights and sounds. Unknown to everyone, Naruto always came to this village once every two weeks. Whether by leaving a powered up shadow-clone in place at the village/with Jiraiya or requesting a mission that was in the general vicinity of the town, usually ones that required him to be away for a couple of days to a week. He reached up and took off his headband and tossed it to the side as it landed in a trash bin. He was done fighting for another cause and wanted to settle down.

Another thing unknown to everyone was his reason for visiting this town. It all started back during the last leg of his training trip with the perverted toad sage. He met someone who eventually managed to worm her way into his heart and in turn he grew close to her. He approached a small house in the residential district and saw a toddler playing in the front yard. The little girl, which was pointed out by the fact the toddler was wearing a small sky blue kimono with paw print patterns on it, was playing with a few toys and had a pacifier in her mouth. However there was something that made her unique compared to other kids. She had a pair of fox ears coming out of her head that were blonde in color with black tips, the small whisker marks on her chubby cheeks and a fluffy tail poking out of the back waist of her outfit. The child had pale blonde hair and a pair of sea blue eyes, though her eye color changed depending on her mood, which was something she inherited from her mother, the toddler also had a light skin tone. The little girl noticed Naruto approaching and sniffed the air a bit as she began to crawl over to Naruto with earnest. He rushed over and scooped her up as he hugged her. The child let out a few noises of happiness as she started grabbing his hair.

"Daddy's here, Tamamo." He said as the toddler was now munching on his hair as the pacifier fell from her mouth (its one hose pacifiers that's attached to a wrist strap). He continued to hug and play with his daughter (who was about 1 year old, he's 17). That's when another figure opened the front door to get Mito for her mealtime.

"Come one little one, it's time for your-" her sentence was halted as she saw Naruto standing there in front of her with Tamamo in his arms. Naruto smiled warmly at the person and spoke up.

"Hey there, love, did you miss me?" he said as she quickly snapped out of her stupor and ran over as she embraced him and hugged him with all her worth.

"Your back, I heard the news about war breaking out and you being hunted and-" her sentence was cut short as Naruto claimed her lips, her hands went to his cheeks as her thumbs traced over his whisker marks. He pulled back and replied.

"It's alright, the war is over and I'm here." He said as he smiled again. The young woman kissed him again before pulling back and resting her head on his chest as he ran a hand through her long lustrous black wavy hair.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, I was worried sick when you stopped replying." She said as Naruto rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry about that, I had bigger things to deal with." Naruto said as she looked up at him.

"Bigger than us?" she asked in worry.

"No, never bigger than you two, more along the lines of some nut-job who wanted enslave the world and eventually fighting a physical god." Naruto said as he stroked her cheek.

"You weren't injured permanently right?" she asked as she lifted up his shirt to see if there were any scars. Naruto chuckled as he kissed her in the lips again.

"Nope, besides breaking a few bones and some internal injuries, which healed up, I'm fine. Besides, you two are my real reason why I fought through numerous situations where my life was on the line ever since we fell in love. I'm here to stay, Ahri." Naruto said as Ahri hugged him again. Ahri was, like her daughter, different from people by several things. Her nine white fox tails flowed about behind her from the hole in her skinny jeans, her black fox ears with white inner fur twitched as his breath tickled them, she had slightly thicker whisker marks like Naruto's that curved somewhat and her blue eyes, with slits for pupils changed color depending on her mood. Ahri nodded as she smiled and laid her head against his chest as she could feel his heart beating. Another thing that was unknown was the fact that Naruto was a father and a husband (though they never went through the traditional wedding, rather they eloped).

Ahri was wearing a red blouse that had a few buttons undone and a pair of white skinny jeans, she had on a pair of black designer sandals and a bracelet on her right wrist with a small pattern of different colored gems on it. She moved back and took his hand and guided him into the house.

"Let's go in, I have lunch prepared and you must be hungry." She said as they went into the house.

(Later on)

Naruto was in the living room with Ahri as the two were watching a movie as their daughter was sitting on Naruto's lap. Ahri was happy that Naruto was back and staying this time around, Naruto was just glad to be with his love and child after going through a global war.

"Hey, Naruto. Where's Kurama, I can sense that you still are capable of harnessing chakra inside of you, but I can't sense the big fur ball?" She asked as she looked at him. While the mass of sentient chakra was originally aggressive and had a stick up its ass, it eventually warmed up to the two. Naruto remained silent as he looked down in sadness before answering.

"Kurama's gone…" Naruto said as he sighed. Out of all the deaths that got to him, Kurama and the other tailed beasts 'deaths' were the hardest to cope with. Ahri knew what he meant as she lost everything and was thrust into this new world before she met Naruto. She hugged him and apologized as she kissed his cheek.

"It's alright, the big fur ball wouldn't want me to be moping about it and the others." Naruto said as he laid back on the couch, Ahri nodded as she remembered coming to terms with the death and destruction of her old home from an apocalyptic war that all she cared for died in as she was whisked to safety. She pushed those memories away and got up to get ready for an event tonight.

"Come on Naruto, there's a party going on tonight and I want you to join me." She said as Naruto smiled and followed her to their bedroom.

(At the party during the night)

The couple was enjoying the party as they talked to other guests, laughed at jokes and were snacking on the delicious samples being passed around. Naruto wore a formal dress shirt that was dark orange, he also had a black blazer over the shirt along with a pair of dress pants and shoes. Ahri wore a red fashionable dress with a halter top that emphasizes all her curves, a pair of opera gloves and a pair of sexy open stilletoes with straps running over the top and showed off her painted toenails. Right now the two were sitting at a table for two as they waited for their dinner. Tamamo was being watched over by a friend of Ahri's as the two were out.

"So, how has my favorite fishcake been doing these past couple of months?" Ahri asked as she sipped her wine. Naruto smiled at the nickname she had for him.

"It's been good, granted there were losses here and there to recover from, the shinobi villages came to cope with the loss of their 'gift'. However Kaguya left me the only one who could be able to still mold and harness it. She just said she found me interesting and mentioned something about being on more favorable terms before she passed. I think she was hitting on me, which I find a bit ridiculous." Naruto said as he recounted what happened after the 4th shinobi war. Ahri listened to his story of how the war played out and he ended up fighting Kaguya alone. Their food arrived as they began eating, and Naruto fed Ahri a few pieces of his beef teriyaki dish. They eventually finished their dinner and went to the center floor as the music changed to accompany the dancers as Naruto and Ahri drew the most attention with their dancing. Eventually their dance settled to a slow dance as Ahri had her hands in his (hers were crossed over her stomach as they held his) as her back was pressed to his front and her head leaned on his collar.

"You got my letters, right?" she asked as the music was a romantic tune that fit the dance.

"All of them, sorry for missing out on Tamamo's first birthday. I was called off to a mission." Naruto said as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I understand that you couldn't arouse suspicion, but wished you were there for the event." Ahri said as she closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"I know and I regret not being there. But I'm done doing things back home and here with you, I promise I won't leave." Naruto said as she turned to look up to him and they connected lips as the song came to an end. The two left the party as it was coming to an end as Ahri led Naruto back to their house as Ahri mentioned she had a surprise for him after they picked up Tamamo.

(In their room)

Naruto was taking off his blazer as Ahri was taking off her earrings at her jewelry/make-up desk (those ones with a mirror to see how you look). Tamamo was sleeping peacefully in her crib in the other end of the large master bedroom, and had a silence seal bubble over that was one way so no external noises could wake her up.

"So what's this surprise you have for me?" Naruto asked as he put the blazer on a hanger and began unbuttoning his shirt. Ahri had a seductive smirk form on her ruby-red lips as her eye color shifted to golden amber. She took off her opera gloves and turned around on her stool as she beckoned him over with a finger and a purr.

"Come here, I want to show you, love." She said with lust lacing her tone as she lightly licked her lips. Naruto, who finished unbuttoning his shirt, walked over and stood in front of her. Ahri reached up and traced her nails down his muscled torso as she got to his pants and began undoing them, Naruto got the message and began helping her as she pulled them down along with his boxers. Naruto shrugged off his shirt and Ahri grabbed his dick as it was getting stiff. She gave several pumps and rubbed the tip with her thumb as she leaned in and licked it like a lollipop. Naruto moaned as she took him in and began bobbing her head, taking more in each downward pump until her nose pressed against his pubes and he was halfway down her throat. She placed a hand on his navel and the other grabbed his left ass-cheek (she had to admit, he had a cute butt) and increased her speed and tempo as the vixen was moaning lewdly as she was making gagging and slurping sounds to further stimulate him. Her tongue snaked out and caressed his balls as she continued to orally please her husband. Naruto was thrusting lightly as his left hand was on her head and his right was fondling her breasts through her top. She pulled him out as a few strands of saliva trailed from her mouth to his saliva covered organ. Ahri reached to the top part of her dress as she undid it and let the halter top drop as her large breasts were on display.

"You like?" she asked in a seductive voice as Naruto nodded.

"Then you'll love this." She said as she brought her breasts forward and pressed them together over his cock, smothering the organ. She began the boob-job as she licked the head of his cock whenever it poked out from between her girls. Naruto was in heaven as Ahri loved the way she was making him feel. She could see a drop of pre-cum emerge from the tip as she lapped it up and removed her breasts as she went back to blowing/deep throating him, sending a small amount of her magic into him and stimulating his prostate as her hands rested on his thighs. Naruto felt his orgasm approaching as he told her as Ahri sped up her actions and was rewarded as his seed shot down her throat and coated that and the inside of her mouth as she pulled back with a loud moan, sucking as she went. She let go of him with a 'POP' as she showed him the semen on her tongue and swallowed it. Naruto just chuckled as she stood up and shimmied out of her dress as it fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. The only piece of clothing she had on left was a lacy thong that was black. Naruto took off the remainder of his clothes and kicked them away as she claimed his lips. Her body pressed against his as she grinded her covered vagina against his penis, moaning as she did so. Naruto caressed his hands over her body, paying more attention to her glorious breasts, plump ass and soft tails as he knew they were sensitive like her ears. He picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her stilettoes were still on as they added another spark of lust to her sexy form. He sat down on the bed as she was sitting on his lap. Ahri continued to make out with him as she battled his tongue with hers.

"I missed you." She said as she pulled away and licked his cheek. Naruto just smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I missed you as well." He responded. Ahri smiled before moving her legs to straddle him and pushed him back and moved up his body as her crotch was over his lower face.

"I believe it's my turn to have some pleasure Naruto." She said as she reached down and moved her wet thong to the side as he gripped her thighs and brought his mouth up. Ahri let out a soft moan as he began eating her out and she played with her breasts as she nipped and sucked on her nipples. He eventually focused attention to her clit and also lapped at her asshole as she was panting by now, she was close as he focused chakra to his tongue. Naruto's tongue was vibrating as he dug it into her vagina and nipped her clit, also shoving a finger into her ass. That did the trick as Ahri was overtaken by the pleasure and cried out her release. She was furiously grinding her hips on his face as Ahri sprayed out her orgasm and he drank it like a thirsty man. It died down as she fell back. Naruto got out of underneath her as she sat up and moved over to him. Naruto was sitting up as his back was to the wall and Ahri straddled him as she grabbed him and positioned his dick to her vagina. Ahri looked him in the eyes and spoke up.

"I love you." She said with sincerity as he smiled and kissed her as he placed his hands on her hips, after he tore her thong in two and tossed it to the side which earned a light flick to his nose as she huffed in anger before kissing him as he smile returned.

"I love you too." He replied as she placed her arms on his shoulders and he pulled her down. Both moaned heavily as he entered her, no matter how many times they had sex, it was always a wonderful experience for both of them and never got tired of it. He bottomed out as she could feel his cockhead press against her womb entrance. She began by raising her hips and lowering them as he moved in and out of her core. Naruto added as he moved his hips in tandem as both were enjoying their lovemaking. Soon Ahri began moving faster as Naruto complied and he went harder and the sounds of flesh slapping at a quick rate filled the room. Ahri was panting with each thrust as Naruto grit his teeth as she tightened around him. He got off the bed and moved to a wall as she was pressed to it and wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to thrust into her. Her tails were wildly flowing about as Naruto grabbed her ass and kneaded her luscious rear. Ahri left a couple hickeys on his neck and collar bone before attacking his mouth again as their tongues dueled and plundered the others mouth. Ahri pulled back and nibbled on his earlobe as she whispered.

"I'm close." Naruto went faster and harder as she was bouncing from this. Naruto moved them over to her 'prep-desk' of make-up and jewelry and shoved everything to the floor and sat her on it as he continued to fuck her.

"Your so fucking sexy." He said as he emphasized each word with a hard thrust that had the desk banging against the wall. Ahri looked down to where they were connected and marveled at the sight of his dick plunging into her like a piston on at full blast. She felt him actually plunge hard enough and force the head of his cock into her womb as the womb closed around the crown, only to be opened again as he pulled out. She could tell he was close by his dick twitching and gyrated her hips as he continued. Eventually their movements got more erratic as the wall had cracks forming from their sex as their releases were imminent, Naruto gave one final thrust as his cock plunged into her womb and began shooting his seed into the sacred chamber. Ahri clenched around him as tight as her muscles contracted as she screamed out her release. Her blue painted nails, which sharpened from her orgasm triggering, raked down his back as she drew blood. Her fluids drenched hid pelvis and his seed filled her womb up and left some extra in her vagina as he pulled out. Ahri sighed on content as she felt his seed slowly leaking out of her. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him as it turned into a make out session between the two.

"You're a natural." She said as she nibble on his bottom lip. Naruto chuckled and replied.

"You know how to get me going." Ahri giggled at his response and got off the desk as she walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard with a pool and Jacuzzi. Her hips swaying as she went as Naruto's eyes were drawn to her ass. Her tails flowed about as she stopped to the opened door and looked over to smirk at him.

"Care to have fun in the Jacuzzi?" she asked as Naruto followed, he loved this woman.

(30 minutes later)

"Fuck! You're so good, Naruto." Ahri moaned out as she was being fucked from behind as her hands gripped the dual railings that led into the Jacuzzi. Naruto pounded her asshole with ferocity, his hands switched between gripping the railings over her hands and playing with her tits occasionally. His teeth bit into her neck as she clenched harder around him their combined essence leaking out of her cunt and into the waist deep steamy water. Each thrust had her breasts swaying and her ass ripple as she thrust back to get more.

(In the morning, around 9:00 am)

The two finally managed to wear each other out as they were laying on the bed with her atop him.

"You're insatiable, dear." Ahri said as she kissed him, her holes were fucked thoroughly and copies amount of his seed was inside her, flowing out slowly.

"Takes one to know one, babe." He replied as she smirked, Ahri had left various claw marks, scratches and bite marks on his body. She remembered how they met on his training trip and how he helped her when most people would turn away.

"I remember our first meeting, you mistook me for an angel." She said and smiled.

"Yeah, you fell from this portal that appeared above me when I was on my own training." Naruto replied.

(Flashback)

"_Why is it that I'm stuck with an old hermit who likes to run off and get his rocks off with peeping and writing dirty books." A teenage Naruto asked himself as he was sitting in a clearing in the forest near the town the two were staying at temporarily. Don't get him wrong, the town was a huge entertainment and vacation spot that was nice, it's just that the toad had confiscated his wallet and was most likely spending it on hookers and blow as he left Naruto to master the rasengan by himself. _

"_I'm so fucking bored I could wish for anything to happen, hell possibly an angel falling from the heavens would be interesting." Naruto mused. As if his wish was heard, a portal opened up above him and Ahri fell through as she landed on him, the blonde let out a curse of surprise at this. The portal closed as Naruto was about to demand what the hell was going on when he heard the sound of a woman crying. He looked to see Ahri in her red and white outfit, which was ruined and torn in several places. Naruto was awestruck by her beauty and noticed her tears as she was crying as she laid on him._

"_Hey, why are you crying, angels shouldn't cry." Naruto said as he sat up and moved her to her knees. Ahri managed to stop her crying and respond._

"_I'm not an angel, I'm a fox, my name is Ahri." She managed to get out before she started crying again, Naruto noticed the bag that was with her and noticed a cracked picture frame with a lot of people and weird creatures on the photo. He looked back to her and asked._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked a she wiped a few tears and answered._

"_My friends are all dead and my home is in ruins, everything is gone to an apocalyptic war. They pushed me into a portal to save me before they died. I'm all that's left." She said before she cried even harder. Naruto didn't know what exactly to do to comfort her, but dammit, he couldn't just sit and do nothing as this beautiful young woman was crying her heart out. He hugged her form to his as he tried to calm her down and spoke soothing word to her as she simply grabbed onto his jacket and cried into his chest._

_That day changed both of them._

(Flashback end)

"Thank you Naruto, for everything." Ahri said as she kissed him again and inhaled as she consumed some of his chakra. While she couldn't attain her desire of being human, she didn't care as she had something better, him. She kept her appearance and powers as he had convinced her that she would be the same beautiful woman he fell for.

"Hey, we helped each other, right?" he asked as Ahri nodded. She had given him a family and love and he brought her back to her feet and helped her cope with the loss of her friends and home (they wouldn't want her to dwell in the past) and remember them fondly, which is what she did. She used her knowledge of Valoran and the many things back home that she had in the pack that she had with her, to open up a shop that sold clothing, items, food and more. She honored her female friends by creating outfits that they would wear and loved to cosplay and tease Naruto. This usually resulted in hot passionate sex later on in their secret relationship. She was well-liked here despite her different appearance and also made a big hit with her music. She also helped Naruto with his music that he developed.

Both loved one another and she knew he would go to any lengths to keep her and their daughter safe. She remembered him passing out about the news of becoming a father and giggled at the memory.

"What so funny?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"I remember you fainting when I revealed I was pregnant." She replied as she giggled again. Naruto chuckled at the memory of that day.

"I remember when the day came when Tamamo was born, you broke both my hands and vowed to tear off my penis and make me eat it along with my balls for what I did." Naruto replied as Ahri smiled at that memory.

"Yeah, you were crying when Tamamo came through and you got to hold her. Though I don't know if it was from holding her or the fact I broke your hands." Ahri said.

"I'd say both, besides if you tore off my groin and force fed me it, how could I ever satisfy your sexual cravings?" Naruto said as he grabbed he ass and squeezed.

"You know you can't resist me." Ahri said in a playful tone. She nibbled on his collarbone and shook her ass as he kneaded her rear, her tails swayed in pleasure and her ears flattened against her head.

"Damn right I can't, you're just so damn amazing." Naruto said as he kissed her as they both moaned and his hands went for her breasts and squeezed them. That when they heard a gurgling noise and turned their head to see Tamamo sitting on the bed looking at them in curiosity. She had somehow crawled out of her crib and onto the king sized bed. Both also noticed that her eyes were slightly droopy, as is she didn't sleep. Did she seeing what they were doing during the night and then on?

"Nah." Naruto and Ahri said at the same time as they glanced at each other.

(1 year later)

Tsunade was in her office as the remainder of the Konoha 12 were also there along with the remaining teachers. They had all retired to normal lives but some still kept in shape, while they still missed their ability to use chakra and whatnot. They learned to live without it. Currently the group was curious as to why Naruto had not returned from his vacation break, which was only supposed to be half a year.

"For the last time, I don't know where he went, Sakura! If you want to find him so bad then look for him!" Tsunade yelled in impatience, while she missed her surrogate son, she knew he deserved the vacation and then some after what he had done and saved them all.

"But Lady Tsunade. Surely you want to see him again, I just want to find out where he went and why he has not returned to his home." Sakura said, she somewhat forced the old gang back together in hopes of getting Naruto back, they didn't know why exactly, but didn't argue as she would get angry if they questioned why she wanted to reach him.

"Last I heard, Naruto said he was taking a long vacation and needed some time alone. Would it kill you to let him be for one day without having him answer your every beck and call?" Tsunade was close to slapping the pink haired girl because she knew that Sakura wanted her old loyal puppy back. In all honesty she hoped Naruto had found someone better to love, while the Hyuuga girl was nice, her mannerisms and shyness just seemed to not fit with Naruto's personality. That's when Shizune came in with a megawatt smile on her face as she left earlier to do a few things for Tsunade. The assistant simply made her way over to the chair that Tsunade held out for her and sat down, her smile confused some people as Tsunade was about to ask what got her friends so happy when Shizune and Tonton, for lack of better word, cheered.

"SHE'S SO CUTE AND FLUFFY!" the assistant squealed out in joy as Tonton had a pair of pom-poms as she hopped up and down. Everyone was heavily confused at this and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What gotten you all happy and hyper?" the blonde hokage asked. Shizune just motioned to the door as she spoke up.

"You can come in now." She said out loud as the door was kicked in and fell to the floor as Naruto stood there.

"Did you miss me, granny?" he said in happy tone as he lowered his extended foot, he wore a simple pair of jeans and a muscle shirt along with a pair of boots. Naruto stepped in as Sakura immediately went into her usual mood when he arrives to a meeting late.

"Naruto you idiot!" she yelled as she went to clock him in the head. But she never got the satisfying feeling of her knuckles hitting his skull as a hand caught her fist, a well-manicured, feminine hand with red nail polish.

"Don't even think about hitting my husband, or else I'm going to have to remove something from you." Ahri said as she pushed Sakura back by her hand and the girl fell onto her ass. That's when everyone noticed Ahri, dressed in a simple crimson blouse and a pair of apple bottom jeans along with a pair of open toe, low heels maroon sandals. They also saw Tamamo, who was dressed in a white shrine priestess outfit with a purple lower half, she also grew another tail. **(Her outfit in the Monster Girl Quest game, just more conservative and proper). **Tamamo was nervous as she hid behind Naruto's leg, everyone also took note of the 'extra features Ahri and Tamamo had. Tsunade noticed the blue bundle in Ahri's arms as Kiba spoke up.

"Hey, Naruto, who's the hot chick and the little girl?" the Inuzuka asked as Akamaru sniffed and growled at Tamamo, Ahri just sent a glare to the dog and he backed off, whimpering lightly in fear. Naruto cleared his throat and answered.

"Well Kiba, I was getting to that. But first…" He said as he kneeled down to his daughter and whispered something into her ear. Tamamo hugged him by the neck and went over to Tsunade's desk as she was incredibly nervous. She looked Tsunade in the eyes and asked a question.

"Are you my grandma?" Tamamo asked with hesitation as she played with her sleeves. Tsunade was in stunned silence as she slowly processed what the little fox-girl said. The elder blonde shifted her gaze to Naruto and saw him smirk and wink. Tsunade turned her gaze back to the child and asked.

"And who might you be little one?"

"I'm Tamamo Kurama Uzumaki, papa said you were a nice person and mommy wanted to meet papa's friends. Shippo is my younger brother, he's new though." Tamamo said with a blush on her face as she was shy around strangers. Tsnade's gaze snapped back to Naruto,

"Alright brat, I want answers!" Tsunade yelled, this made Tamamo hide behind Shizune's chair and peek over the assistants head as he fox ears were on alert. Naruto chuckled as he knew he had some explaining to do. Naruto just held up his left hand and everyone saw the wedding ring on his ring finger as Ahri showed hers.

"Remember those missions I would go on that would last a couple days to a week?" Naruto asked as Tsunade connected the dots.

"You were with her?" Tsunade questioned as she eyed Ahri, who just smiled and sat down on the couch as she brought out a rattle and cooed to the bundle. The bundle moved a bit as the happy sounds of an infant were heard and a pair of arms rose up to grasp the toy. Ahri moved the hood back to reveal a baby boy with russet red short hair and a pair of fox ears as he bit and drooled on the rattle.

"Yep. You see, it's quite the tale of how we met, which was on the later stages of my training trip, and fell for one another. Don't get me wrong I did those missions, but I spent most of the time with my wife, Ahri." Naruto said as he sat down next to Ahri and Tamamo went over and climbed up before sitting on his lap.

"Wait, Naruto where is your headband?" Chouji asked as he noticed Naruto didn't have the familiar item on his person.

"Tossed it, I'm done fighting for another cause. While I do take odd jobs and still train my body, I spend my time with my family." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around Ahri's shoulders as she leaned into him. That's when Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto you disgusting freak, how dare you force yourself on a woman, a subhuman at that!" Sakura yelled as she got up in anger. Naruto sighed as he snapped his fingers as chakra chains shot from the floor and pulled her back down to the ground as they wrapped around her and prevented her from escaping.

"Sakura, I am only going to say this once, so listen as it would be good for your health. I am not here to be your stress relief and act as the punching bag when you get angry. I know that you hold me responsible for Sasuke's death and honestly, I don't care what you think, Sasuke made his own choices and wanted to apologize for almost taking my life back at the valley. I came to terms with his passing and several others. I am going to make this painfully clear so you understand, I'm married and have a family, and I've had one for a while now. Don't think you can just boss me around anymore. If you can't handle this then you can leave the room, if you do anything rash I will take action. Got it?" Sakura glared at Naruto, but his glare promised pain if she tried anything stupid on him or his family.

"I've made my point." Naruto said as he had the chains vanish and Sakura left the room, stomping as she did so. That's when Tenten spoke up.

"Wait, you can still use chakra Naruto? And how did you two meet?" as everyone else was listening intently.

"It's a long story, but I'll explain it. As for Ahri, she and Tamamo were the real reason why I fought through thick and thin to survive and end the war." Naruto said as Ahri smiled and replied.

"Well, you did say you would brave any hell and go through any opposition just to be with us." Ahri said as she kissed his cheek as Naruto chuckled.

"And your right about that. I did end up fighting the Rabbit Goddess one-on-one just to make sure that I could see you two again." Naruto said as he hugged her to him. He noticed Hinata had left the room after Sakura, he just didn't see the girl in the same light as he saw Ahri.

"While this is lovely and all, I still want to know how this all came about and several other things." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her and folded her arms. (She was rejuvenated when the war ended, meaning she didn't have to rely on an illusion to look young). Naruto rubbed his chin in thought and replied. Tsunade had a sake bottle on standby as she knew she was going to need it.

"Where do I begin…." He started.

**Another chapter completed. I came up with this scenario when I read a question on Masashi Kishimoto's facebook page. The question was, 'what would you like to see in the new movie Naruto 7: The Last?' while there was a whole slew of NaruHina and NaruSaku responses. I posted my answer. Which was to be a final plot twist to end the movie (and series). The final scene would play out like the beginning of this chapter where Naruto tosses the headband and goes to live with his secret wife and child (Ahri and Tamamo) as both embrace him (though Tamamo would be a bit younger). While this would most likely never happen, it would be nice to see and end the series on a high-note/ surprise plot twist. **

**Please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter and/or a PM if you have any questions or scenarios you want to see. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with another chapter, came up with this scenario as a surprise to the current battle in the manga. Enjoy**

**Story Start.**

It was a normal day in the Institute of War, champions were either hanging out, battling in the fields or doing their own things. Ezreal himself was coming back as he found something grand in one of his excavations.

"Hey blondie, how's the digging?" Katarina asked as she and a few other champions walked up.

"You guys won't believe what I discovered." Ezreal said as they all were curious.

"Really, what's so big this time?" Ahri asked as she folded her arms. Ezreal looked out for any summoners and lowered his voice.

"Right now, it's under watch, but later tonight I can show you, trust me, it's pretty cool." He said as the others knew that whatever had Ezreal sneaking into an excavation under watch must be good.

(Later that night)

A group of champions that consisted of Ahri, Ezreal, Riven, Graves, Katarina, Malphite, Teemo, Lux, Garen and Twisted Fate went into a cave that was a distance away from the Institute. They noticed that the tunnel leading down was littered with carvings.

"What is this place?" Riven asked as Ezreal activate a switch and the elevator that was put in place started up.

I'm not really sure, but the markings as well as the cataloguing done suggest that this place was around since the legendary Great War that led to the 'rebirth'." Ezreal said as this caught the others attention. The rumored Great War that occurred long ago was said to have been the origin point for the civilization and land that would eventually become Valoran and all its associates. They all stepped on the elevator as it went down several hundred feet. The group felt an impressive amount of energy that got larger as they continued down. They eventually came to a stop as they got off and the group followed Ezreal.

"It should be around here, this object is actually a large gem, about the size of a house." Ezreal said as they ventured through the tunnels. They eventually came upon a large chamber with the walls filled with carving of a civilization and events that transpired. However what caught their attention the most was the gem Ezreal mentioned before. The gem was purplish-pink in color and there were five figures in it, two women and three men. The group of champions approached the artifact as they sensed a massive surge of power emanating from it.

"Who are they?" Lux asked as she studied them.

"Beats me, but I can deduce from the marking that these five were in a battle that would decide the fate of the world during the Great War." Ezreal said as Ahri found herself drawn to the man that had the glowing aura over him. Her attention was focused on his whisker marks as she placed her hand on the gem, only to quickly pull it back with a hiss of pain as the power, while oozing energy, left a burn on her hand that healed instantaneously.

"Well how about we break them out of this and see what they have to say?" Graves asked as he blew out some smoke from his cigar.

"That's the thing, all of our tools actually broke when we tried to cut through the material encasing the five. Hell, even our top summoners couldn't break through it." Ezreal answered as he placed his hands on his hips. The others were curious at this answer and turned back to look at the gem.

"Maybe we can find out more when they bring it to the Institute?" Riven said as she glanced to the others as they agreed.

"I guess we'll find out later on." Garen said as they all left the cavern.

(The next day)

All the champions were gathered in the main break room (which was massive) as the summoners called them all. Merlin, the leader of the Institute, welcomed them all as he stood in front of the large gem that was covered by tarp.

"Welcome everyone, you are all wondering why we have called you here, and due to a young friend not being able to keep his mouth shut," Merlin glanced to Ezreal, who chuckled nervously, "We have decided to reveal an… oddity that was discovered during a recent excavation. It has ties to the past than explain great detail of the Great War. Without further ado, I would like to introduce them." Merlin said as the tarp was drawn back and the gem that housed the five. The champions were amazed and confused about the people inside, they were frozen in combat as the raven haired one was attacking with a sword, the blonde with golden aura was dodging a spike shot from the three eyed woman's hand and the young girl with pink hair was being pulled back by the silver haired man with a mask.

"Now, we don't have any means of even making a chip on the stone encasing them, but we can deduce from the carving etched into the walls where this was found that these five were fighting to decide to fate of the world. Until we can break them free, they shall remain here in this room, good day and don't deface this please." Merlin said as he bowed and left, some of the champions stayed behind and observed the 'attraction' as others made comments and observations. No-one noticed the new champion, Gnar, had a happy expression on his face as he stared at one person inside the stone before running off to his chambers. Eventually the other champions went to do other things.

(Midnight)

Ahri was unable to sleep as she remembered coming into contact with the artifact, something about it felt… familiar from her murky past, she vaguely remembered a soothing woman voice taking care of her when she was very young, everything else was a blur as she remembered waking up in Southern Ionia.

'I' going to find out what is with that stone that has me restless.' She thought as she sat up. She tossed a sexy satin robe on (as she slept nude) and opened her door to see if any of the curfew guards were near. Sensing none, she tip toed out of her room and closed the door quietly as her hearing picked-up the small sound of something on wheels being pushed across the floor as she followed the sound and noticed Gnar, of all people, heading to the break room and pushing a red wheelbarrow filled with tools used for digging and excavation. She realized they were his own hand-made tools and also heard him happily muttering several things in growls, barks and whimpers. One word caught her attention the most, 'papa'. Ahri glanced around and followed the little being as he entered the break room.

(With Gnar)

The little fur-ball stopped in front of the large s tone and climbed up to his tools as he began going through them, seeing which ones would be of use and which wouldn't. Gnar picked out several tools and laced them next to him as he hopped to the floor and began working on the gem, the small marking on the handles were glowing as he did so with a happy look on his face. Ahri watched from her hiding spot and was surprised when Gnar's tools were actually working as he chipped away at the stone. She sensed that Gnar's tools had the same energy as the stone itself. She leaned forward a bit to get a better look and accidentally knocked over a small item on a desk as it clattered to the floor. Gnar turned to the noise and let out a growl as Ahri berated herself as she slowly came out with her hands in a surrender motion.

"Easy there, no need to attack, I'm not here to harm you." Ahri said as she was a bit nervous, while relatively new, Gnar had already made his reputation as a wild-card in the fields. One moment he could be playing with your gear and the next he could be munching on your missing arm. Ahri didn't want to take that risk as she slowly stepped forward and Gnar eyed her with a glare before going back to his work with a quick, but gentle pace. Ahri lowered her hands and walked up to the stone as Gnar was working. Ahri tapped her chin as she looked at the thing and then to Gnar as he looked to the golden aura clad man and back to his tools as he worked.

"Do you know him?" Ahri said as she pointed to the man and Gnar nodded. Ahri picked up some tools that were much too small for her to use correctly and asked.

"Do you mind if I help?" Gnar tilted his head and nodded as he picked the tools out of her hands and focused his magic into it as she watched in amazement as they grew to the size she could use them before handing them back to her.

"Interesting…" she mused as she helped the little champion in breaking down the gem to get the five out.

(The following morning)

The champions and the summoners came to an odd sight, Ahri was sleeping on the couch with Gnar nestled in her arms, their tools were next to the whittled down gem, which now consisted of a rough coating that framed the people inside, and beside the 'artifact' was several piles of gem dust from their work. Ahri and Gnar had a thin layer of the gem dust coating them as they were sleeping heavily. Merlin was a bit peeved at a defacement of a priceless piece of Runeterra's past, and decided to wake up the two to get some answers. He shook the two lightly as they began waking up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"What time is it?" Ahri asked as she yawned and sat up. Noticing the other champions and several summoners including Merlin, she chuckled nervously as she knew this was about the 'artifact'. Gnar on the other hand shook away his grogginess and went back over to the stone as he resumed his work, not paying attention to the others in the room. Merlin cleared his throat as he caught Gnar's attention as the little guy turned to face him.

"May I ask why you are doing, Gnar?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow. Gnar put down his tools and began speaking, while it was somewhat un-intelligible gibberish to some of the champions, Merlin knew what the Gnar was saying.

"So, you're telling me this young man right here," he pointed to the youth with the whisker marks, "Is your father?" Merlin asked as Gnar nodded happily and resumed his work as he retrieved his tools. Merlin stroked his beard for a moment as he mused over what Gnar told him, apparently the blond haired youth in the stone knew Gnar before the little one was frozen for ages and wanted to free his father. Merlin then sensed the power that the large stone holding the group started to rise as cracks started to form and Gnar stepped back as a smile lit his face. The champions all took defensive stances as they prepared for the worst. The stone lit up and exploded outwards as the people were released. The woman with horns smacked aside the sword wielding male as the blond youth dodged her attack and flipped back, the silver haired man jumped back with the girl in his arms. The silver haired man took notice of their surroundings and called out.

"Everyone stop! Something's different here." He said as he put down the girl, the blond was about to throw a punch at the woman he was fighting, but was sidetracked as Gnar latched onto his face as he cheered and hugged the young man. The raven haired one noticed the people and sheathed his blade as he still held his stance. The woman looked over the people and composed herself.

"You alright there, Naruto?" the silver hired man asked as Naruto's aura cloak faded away as he managed to pry off Gnar and got a good look.

"Gnar?" he asked as the small champion hugged his face again. Merlin cleared his throat as he got their attention.

"If you don't mind me asking, I would like to know who you five are, seeing as we found you all encased inside a large gem." The elder replied. They all glanced at each other before they complied.

"I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess." The woman answered as she stared impassivly at the people in the room.

"Sakura Haruno." The pink haired girl said as she waved.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" the raven haired man said as he looked bored.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kakashi Hatake." The masked man said in a calm tone as he brought out his book.

"Naruto Uzumaki and this little fella is my 'son' Gnar." Naruto said as he managed to pry Gnar off and sat the little guy on his shoulders as Gnar rested his head in Naruto's hair. Merlin was about to ask another question when everyone heard the sound of rumbling, Naruto looked down at his stomach and patted it.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any ramen, I'm really hungry." He said in a sheepish tone.

"I suppose you would be, after all, you five have been encased in stone for a couple thousand years." Merlin said as this stunned the five.

"Say what now?" Naruto asked.

(Later in the Summoning chambers with everyone else and several officials)

"How the hell does he consume that much?" Lux asked as the champions watched in morbid fascination as Naruto plowed through bowls of ramen with a large pile forming next to him, Gnar at from his own bowl as Kaguya, Saskue, Sakura and Kakashi finished their meals.

"We've never managed to figure that out either." Kakashi said as Naruto continued to eat. Merlin smiled at the two as they ate and turned his attention to the remaining four.

"I am curious, we found you in a cavern encased in a large gem, from the carving along the walls it seems that you five were battling for the fate of the world in what was known as the Great War." Merlin said as Kaguya decided to speak up.

"Interesting, while I did not realize time had passed during our 'hibernation', I would like to know that state of the world. What exactly is the purpose behind this organization of yours?" the Rabbit Goddess asked Merlin.

"The Institute of War was created for the sole purpose of preventing wars from breaking out and maintaining peace throughout Runeterra. Some champions under our system also act as representatives from their respective homes." Merlin said as he smiled. Kaguya tilted her head and asked.

"And what exactly do these… champions do in this Institute?" Kaguya asked as she looked to Merlin.

"The champions all participate in the events widely known across Runeterra as the League of Legends, basically they compete in the Fields of Justice in five-on-five battles, and this essentially acts as a controllable and systematic way to resolute the political conflict that was occurring throughout Valoran." The elder said.

"So, it's like the chunin exams?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, just straight to the point and combining all three parts of the exams into one. Those three parts being intel-gathering, survival and combat prowess." Kakashi said as Merlin nodded.

"Of course, the champions are controlled by summoners who act as 'conduits as they monitor and command their selected champions to fight in the fields. Though all the champions are limited to a great degree on what they can and cannot do in the fields." Merlin answered. This caused Naruto to have a slight frown, but it disappeared as no-one caught it.

"That being said, we would like to extend an invitation you five to consider joining the League. It is up to your discretion if you accept, but please don't cause any trouble." Merlin said as he smiled again. The five had their own thoughts on the matter and Sasuke spoke up.

"If we join, what would we gain from this?" the Uchiha asked.

"Well for one, you receive a place to stay and a chance to see what has happened since your time. You can also travel around if you wish, and get used to things around here." Merlin said as the five agreed and each came to an answer.

"I'm game." Naruto said as he folded his arms and Gnar cheered.

"Sounds interesting so I'll bite." Sasuke said as he rested a hand on his sword.

"While I miss everyone back home, I guess I can have a fresh start." Sakura said as she composed her appearance.

"I suppose I could get used to my new surrounding and live a normal life." Kakashi said as he snapped his book shut.

"I wish to see how the world has changed since I was 'asleep', I change of setting is welcome." Kaguya said as she actually had a small smile gracing her lips. Merlin smiled and replied.

"Then it is settled, the tests will begin in due time along with the League judgments. In the meantime, please make yourself at home and get to know some of the champions." Merlin said as he was about to leave when Naruto spoke up.

"I have one condition though." He said as Merlin looked to the blond with a curious glace.

"And what would that be, my boy?" Merlin asked as Naruto folded his arms and smirked.

"Simple, since I'm joining this little groupie you got going, I don't want to be controlled or restricted by these summoners." Naruto said as he looked at Merlin.

"Naruto, don't be an idiot right now and just do as the man says!" Sakura hissed in anger.

"Interesting…" Kaguya muttered as she could tell Naruto was different from his happy, go lucky persona she knew his by beforehand.

"If I may, what brought about this suggestion?" Merlin asked.

"I just don't like being controlled and constantly under watch by people who can use me. That being said…" Naruto took off his headband and dropped it on the floor, stunning Sakura and Kakashi.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Sakura demanded, but paused when Sasuke raised his hand to silence her.

"So you finally decided to drop the act, Naruto." Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"Yep, I figured that the only way to break free was to take myself out of the plan. Sorry if I dragged you guys with me." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and his clothes changed. The orange outfit that he wore was no longer there, instead he wore a pair of jeans, a black shirt along with a pair of boots. He also had on a leather trench coat, maroon in color. He also looked a bit older and his hair wasn't as spikey as it used to be.

"What, you were expecting me to stay loyal to a country that sold out my family?" Naruto asked, as the two we're still confused and stunned. He turned to Kaguya with a small smirk.

"I was wondering if you were up for a deal, Lady Otsutsuki?" the blond asked as Kaguya raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Oh, and what would that be?" the legendary princess asked as she tilted her head.

"I will get to that momentarily, but first…" Before anyone could react, Naruto shot his hand forward as a golden chakra chain shot out of his palm and into her form as Naruto closed his hand and pulled back, tearing something out of the woman but not harming her as she collapsed to her knees. Naruto had pulled out nine glowing orbs that formed into nine different humanoid figures as they laid on the floor. Kaguya was panting heavily as she was shocked that Naruto had essentially tore out 55% of her power. She got up and glared at him.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed in anger but paused when he held up his right arm and she saw a golden orb about the size of a grapefruit form over it, floating. Those that feed on energy (Ahri, Zyra, Thresh, etc…) all could tell that the golden orb was oozing life-energy, enough to the point that they had to control themselves lest their hunger get the better of them and they would try to take it on the spot.

"My proposition is simple, I'll give you the powers Hagoromo gave to me and Sasuke to stop you, as I want to rely on my own abilities and frankly, I'm tired of being used as a puppet for others. So since I am giving this to you, I want you to let the nine be free and do not get the idea of taking them, because I will go after you, and that is a promise, and don't try to enslave the world. Do we have a deal?" Naruto asked as Kaguya weighed the pros and cons of Naruto's deal before coming to an answer.

"Very well, I accept your deal. I had no personal grudges against either of you as I only wanted what was mine back as I grew tired of people using it to kill and destroy." Kaguya said in a calm tone as Naruto nodded to Sasuke and he raised his left arm and his half of the power, which manifested as a purple orb of crackling black lightning, form in his opened hand. They held them out as the twin orbs flowed into Kaguya and she felt her powers retuning, slowly but steadily.

"I'm keeping the spectral Susanno armor." Sasuke said as Kaguya didn't care really. That's when Sakura broke out of her stupor and yelled.

"What the fuck, Naruto! You do realize that she's responsible for everyone dying right?" Sakura yelled in fury.

"Not really, while those that did die in the war are gone, the rest that were trapped in the Infinite Tsukiyomi were freed when we became encased in the 'capsule', which sunk into the ground to rid of any unwanted attention. Am I correct on this?" Naruto answered as he glanced to Kaguya.

"That you are, that technique needs the caster to remain active, with your little stunt, you managed to shut it down as everyone broke free." Kaguya said with a small smile. That's when the nine that were on the floor woke up.

"Where are we?" the small raccoon said **(think Rocket from the Guardians of the Galaxy movie). **As he shook his head. The others were equally curious as well, there was a flaming blue cat the size of a Great Dane with two tails, the turtle humanoid thing **(Think** **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014))** was examining itself, there was a muscular man with black hair and four red tails **(Goku from DBZ)**, a humanoid man with ash grey hair and centaur legs with five tails was looking around, the sixth being was a slim young man with black hair and had a light sheen of sweat on his form **(Think L from Death Note)**, the seventh being was a chipper androgynous man with blue green hair and samurai like armor that resembled various insects, the eighth was a muscular black guy with a Mohawk and a tattoo of a octopus with bull horns on his left shoulder **(Think Mr. T in his prime). **The ninth figure, well she had caught everyone's attention the most.

If Ahri was considered a sex-bomb to the others in the League (mostly the guys), then this woman could be a tactical nuke in comparison. Wavy ivory white hair with strands of red in them that was upper-back length, a voluptuous body that could turn heads, nine white tails though a bit thinner compared to Ahri's, red markings on her face, her finger and toe nails were painted a shade of red and lengthened to claws. All-in-all she could pass as Ahri's older sister **(the appearance is based off the Warriors Orochi series)**. She was clad in a stunning Yukata that ended at her knees and showed off her figure, scarlet with sapphire trimming in color. Naruto cleared his throat as he got their attention.

"Welcome back, right now I made a deal with the princess here and you all are free. Also, don't worry about Madara coming back." Naruto said as he held up a red & black crystal orb that had Madara's visage on it.

"I demand you let me go, you brat!" Madara shouted in fury from within the orb, he was furious that his plans went to shit and he was reduced to nothing. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and turned to Merlin.

"You wouldn't happen to have a special prison where I can toss this guy in, he's a bit of a nutcase who wants to rule the world." Naruto said as Merlin looked to Vel'Koz and nodded as the Void being opened a portal to the Void and Naruto tossed the screaming Uchiha in it as it closed.

"That takes care of that. As I was saying, you guys are free of anyone controlling you and sealing you away. Since we are all in the distant future, I guess you can consider this a fresh new start." Naruto said as the fox-woman disappeared and re-appeared hugging him tightly as her tails joined in.

"Thank you for everything Naruto, I don't know how to repay you but I will figure out a way to do so." The fox woman said.

"Its fine, Kiyone, I did promise to take out the asshole who used you and your siblings in the past." Naruto said as she smiled.

"And you kept your promise, though I am surprised you managed to drag along the Uchiha, the girl and your teacher for the ride." Kiyone said as she let go.

"I think I may have done another thing for you as well. Look to the large group." Naruto said as Kiyone did so and spotted Ahri, Kiyone's eyes widened as she seemed to recognize the other fox and spoke up.

"Ahri, is that you?" Kiyone's voice was wavering a bit as Ahri was confused.

"Um, do I know you?" the younger woman asked. Kiyone composed herself and wiped away the shimmering tears.

"You have to excuse my behavior, but it has been such a long time since a saw my dear child." Kiyone formed a shimmering teal orb of chakra in her hands and sent it to Ahri as the young woman took it in, the orb was absorbed into her body on contact as sealed away memories were set free and Ahri was starting to remember more of her murky past. After all the memories were 'received', Ahri had tears forming as she happily embraced her mother.

"Why would you send me to the future and with no way of getting back?" Ahri asked as she was crying. Kiyone stroked her daughter's hair and tried to calm her down.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for making you think I abandoned you, but I did not want Madara finding out about you and took a gamble to keep you safe. But now I'm here and I'm not leaving." Kiyone said as she was hugging her daughter. Merlin then decided to speak as the two were having a moment.

"I am also curious if you would also like to join the League along with the five?" the elder said. Kiyone had a tail form a reddish-black fire that shot at another elderly summoner and incinerated him on the spot, leaving ashes.

"That's my test and you really need to keep an eye out for people who could abuse this system of yours for their own power-gain." Kiyone said as she sensed that the old man she killed had ill-intent for her and her siblings as well as Naruto. Merlin nodded as he had a suspicion that Balder (the summoner that was killed) was trying to gain power through several champions and take over.

"Of course, in the meantime, enjoy yourselves and feel free to make friends." Merlin said as he left the group and the champions. Kiyone introduced Ahri to her extended family and was about to introduce Naruto, but saw that he was gone, along with Gnar.

"I'll find him later. In the meantime, I would like to know how things have been for you, my daughter." Kiyone said as the two walked off, leaving the rest of the dubbed 'Naruto group' with the champions.

(With Naruto and Gnar)

"Sorry for making you feel alone, Gnar." Naruto said as he was sitting on the rooftop on the Institute, Gnar was sitting next to him. Gnar just hugged Naruto's arm, he didn't care, so long as his 'papa' was with him he was fine. Naruto just ruffled Gnar's fur as the little guy was happy.

"So, what's this I hear about you pulling various pranks on the other champions?" Naruto asked as Gnar began playing with his tail and looked down as he believed he was going to be scolded.

"While you managed to get even the bigger fish to fall for them, I'm going to show you how it's done by a master." Naruto said as he smirked and Ganr looked up in surprise and happiness as Naruto raised his hand for a high-five, which Gnar happily complied as both set out.

(The next couple of weeks)

Naruto and his little group grew accustomed to their new settings and even managed to make friends with several champions. The test and judgments came up as the champions and the summoners got to see how good the 'Naruto group' was in battle.

(With the audience)

"I didn't know you were so powerful." Ahri said as she glanced to Kiyone who just smiled.

"There are several things you don't know about me, I'll help you get stronger in time. However, there is one condition, please drop the desire to be a full human." Kiyone said as Ahri had a surprised look.

"How did you?" she asked, but her mother paused her with a finger to her lips.

"I can read people like a book, little one. I know for a fact that you desire to be human because you believed it would help you figure out why your memories seemed murky. But, becoming human would actually remove those memories and you would lose all that makes you special. I know that I am to blame for your pain and I hold myself accountable for whatever you went through. I will understand if you still wish to be human." Kiyone said as she looked down in shame for 'abandoning' her child. Ahri just hugged her mom and replied.

"I don't blame you for what you had to do to protect me. I'm just happy that you here now, so who's this handsome young man you care for?" Ahri said as she smirked. Kiyone had a smirk of her own and replied.

"Watch and be amazed my dear." The elder fox said as the audience watch Naruto enter the field for the test through the large vision screen.

"So, what do I have to do?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands on his hips. Merlin chuckled as he could tell Naruto was an anxious one, despite how well he hid it.

"The testing is simple, all you have to do is show a bit of what you are capable of. I have taken into consideration of your desire to not have a 'limiter' placed on you since you are new. In accordance to that, we decided to step up your test and get a full gauge on your skills. Begin." Merlin said as minions and creatures spawned as they charged at Naruto.

"Let's have some fun." Naruto smirked as he formed a rasengan and threw the technique as it blew up in the middle of a minion crowd and Naruto made a 'drawing-katana' motion with his hands as he actually summoned an elegant blade from his personal pocket dimension, the blade was his own special creation, known throughout history and legends as the Masamune.

(In the audience)

"Wait, that sword!" Fiora said as she leaned forward in excitement.

"Is there something that caught your interest, duelist?" Katarina asked.

"That blade is known as the Masamune, its origins are a mystery, but it is rumored to be one of those insanely powerful weapons, next to the five sacred tools." Fiora said as she was somewhat of a weapons fan and always wanted to see any of the fabled weapons from the past.

"Then watch and be amazed, as Naruto holds many secrets that not even his own comrades know of." Kiyone said as she smiled.

"Wait a damn second, how the hell does he possess that weapon?" Sakura demanded as Kiyone shrugged her shoulders.

"Simple, he created it and the special armor that earned him the title, 'The Dark Knight'." The fox said as everyone looked to her in confusion and surprise. Kiyone just pointed to the screen as they turned to it.

(Back in the field)

"It's been a while since I wielded my personal weapon, might as well shake off the rust and bring back the glory days." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and he was clad in a skeletal-like armor with a red right arm **(Naruto's armor and sword are from Lords of Shadow 2)**. Naruto chuckled as he held the helmet in his free hand.

"Let's play." He said before putting the helmet on and getting into a stance as the minions charged after recovering. What followed was nothing short of a massacre as Naruto proved why he was so feared and revered in the past under his title. Everyone watched in awe as Naruto reduced the competition to mincemeat and showed off why the Masamune was so desired by any swordsman/woman worth their salt.

(In the audience)

"Wait, if Naruto is The Dark Knight, does that mean he's rumored to have been behind the demise of the majority of the Daiymo's and feudal lords before the war started?" Sakura asked in confusion as she remembered hearing about how most of them were found brutally murdered in their offices.

"I'm not really sure, but Naruto did mention something about his family being sold out, could he mean the Uzumaki clan?" Kakashi said as he rubbed his chin.

"Naruto will reveal what he meant in due time, and you will understand why he holds no allegiance to the Leaf or the Land of Fire." Kiyone said as the two looked to her. Sasuke just smirked as he folded his arms.

"The clown just has more surprises that make me want to fight him even more." The Uchiha muttered. Naruto sealed away the Masamune and his armor disappeared as larger minions appeared.

"Alrigh, I guess I can go hand-to-hand." Naruto said as he disappeared and re-appeared as he uppercutted one of them into the air and quickly snapped the other's neck. He hopped over the other's heads as he jumped to the one flying through the air that he uppercutted and flipped as he gathered his chakra into his fist.

"Falcon Punch!" Naruto yelled as his flaming fist impacted the large minion and shot it into the crowd below as everything was incinerated in a burst of fire. Naruto landed and dusted off his hands.

"I'm done here." He said as everyone was stunned, for lack of better word, well Kiyone was giving a grin as she knew Naruto. Merlin composed himself and replied.

"Very interesting show you put on, young man. Now for your judgment, please don't react violently as we see your past." Merlin said as Naruto shrugged his shoulder and the scene changed to the earliest memories that Naruto had; which were his birth. The audience watched as Naruto's childhood and Minato's wishes were forsaken and he suffered, his duel with Sasuke at the valley which was really just the two going their own ways and revealing that he didn't care of 'the promise', how he drugged Jiraiya and broke away during the training trip to discover more about his clan. They saw how he came upon the ruins and witnessed the betrayal and invasions from a memory seal, how he vowed vengeance and created his own weapons and gear, setting out as he personally murdered every Daiymo and Feudal Lord that had a hand in the Uzumaki clans destruction, his… odd relationship with Kiyone, and his plans of taking himself out of this whole scenario in the past where he would always be the Leaf's weapon. The visions ended as Naruto has his arms folded and was back in the room everyone else was in.

"Something you would like to say, Sakura?" Naruto asked in boredom as he knew she was… angry, for lack of better word.

"Your damn right I do! You let Sasuke go when you could have brought him back!" she yelled in anger, Naruto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I let Sasuke go because I knew what he wanted, I wasn't going to force him back to a place that he believed would keep him for personal gain. We both came to an agreement back then to let each other do their own things and then we would see if we should go back. Nothing more, nothing less. Right now, we're both free of the annoying people that want us under their thumbs. I'm sure you don't want a repeat of what I did to the supposed dead Third Hokage when I found him." Naruto said as they knew that Naruto tortured and made sure the recovering old man suffered for his betrayal of the Uzumaki clan. Merlin cleared his throat and got Naruto's attention.

"Quite the interesting history you have there. We shall have you all registered and settled in a few hours. Enjoy yourselves." Merlin said as he left as everyone began to do their own things as Kiyone went over to Naruto with Ahri in tow.

"Naruto, I would like for you to meet my daughter, Ahri." Kiyone said as Naruto smiled and extended a hand.

"Hi there, you must be Kiyone's beloved daughter." Naruto said as Ahri shook his hands, almost gasping when she could feel how his life-essence felt, it was just so… unique.

"Yep, that's me. I hope we can become friends." Ahri said as Naruto was the only human outside of her 'old man' that she cared for.

"I'm sure we can, your mom also mentioned one time you ate a dung beetle and cried because of the taste." Naruto said as he remembered Kiyone recalling the time she spent with her daughter.

"MOM!" Ahri huffed in surprise at Kiyone revealing on of her more embarrassing moments when she was little.

"What? I can't have a little fun remembering the funny moments I had with you?" Kiyone smiled as Ahri crossed arms and her cheeks puffed out as she was grumpy.

"Two can play at that game, I remember waking up to a certain someone getting off at night!" Ahri said with a small smirk as it was Kiyone's turn to be embarrassed as she remembered trying to explain to her toddler daughter what exactly she was doing.

"I like where this is going." Naruto said as he smiled. Kiyone slapped him in the back of the head for that.

"Anyway, let's go get something to eat." Kiyone said in a tone that promised pain as she changed the subject and the two (three with Gnar sitting on Naruto's shoulders) followed her.

(Over the next few months)

Naruto was enjoying his new lease on life, sure Sakura was still pissed at him for 'nnot holding up to his promise', but she could get over it. Naruto also spent more time with Gnar to make up for the time he spent in hibernation, their activities boiled down to pulling pranks, playing games and generally being a father-son duo that could warm the coldest of hearts (Lissandra enjoyed their antics and even got her sight restored thanks to Naruto and Kaguya). Ahri spent more time with Kiyone, while she hid it from everyone else, she couldn't hide it from Kiyone. Ahri was attracted to Naruto, not the 'I want to have an amazing one-night stand' type of attraction but more along the lines of 'you make me have these emotions that leave a nice feeling on the inside and I want more' type of attraction. Hell, Naruto even left a positive impression on a couple of Ahri's friends. Kiyone had a plan forming in her mind as she smirked. Lanning to help out her child with what she was having trouble dealing with.

(During their picnic)

"So, what do you think of my little group?" Kiyone said as she had a piece of sushi. Both were on a field in Ionia as they enjoyed the calming scenery and ate their food.

"Their nice, I find it cute that Naruto and Gnar are inseparable and love having fun with the others. The pink haired one is a bit rude, she need to learn that holding onto a grudge forever is not good for one's health. The boy and his teacher are ok, and Kaguya is surprisingly nice and not a total bitch that the girl describes her as." Ahri said as she sipped her tea. Kiyone giggled at that. The silence lingered for a few moments before Kiyone spoke up.

"I approve." She said as Ahri raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Ahri asked as Kiyone smirked.

"Oh nothing, just that my little girl has feeling for the young man that I care for." Kiyone said as Ahri was surprised. She stammered a bit and tried to dismiss the fact, but was silenced with a finger to her lips.

"I'm not mad dear, in fact, I see him as the only person who I will allow near my family without ripping to shreds. Sure he has his moments and quirks, but he's one of a kind. I know that you harbor feeling that you only feel for your female friends for him as well. I'm also surprised you took after me in luring men into a false sense of security and comfort before taking their lives. However, Naruto is not like those that only see you as a sex-object, he's caring, compassionate and one hell of a lover." Kiyone said as she knew how Naruto was. Ahri was nervous, which was rare for her.

"I'm just nervous about this, I know that I feel for him the same way I feel for Leona, Fiora, Sona and several other of my lady-friends. I'm just unsure of how to let him know how I feel about him. I'm afraid he'll reject me." Ahri said as she hugged her arms and looked down. Kiyone just kissed Ahri's forehead and sent some calming chakra into her daughter before pulling back.

"I understand you're a nervous, I was too for a time before I said 'fuck it' to my feeling and jumped his bones right there. What happened next was simply amazing. I trust him to be with you." Kiyone said as Ahri nodded and calmed her nerves down. She prepared herself mentally for what was to come.

(Later on)

Ahri let out a breathe she was holding and knocked on Naruto's door.

"Coming." His voice from within was heard as she heard his footsteps and he opened the door. Ahri bit the inside of her cheek to stifle her reaction at seeing Naruto shirtless and only clad in a towel, evidence that he just came out of the shower after his one-on-one match with Sasuke in the Twisted Treeline.

"You ok, you seem a bit sick." Naruto said, despite the fact he 'grew up' somewhat during his life, he still had that measure of denseness that made him cute. Ahri snapped out of her stupor and replied.

"Can I come in, it's a personal matter." Ahri said as Naruto was confused at first, but complied.

"Sure." Naruto said as he moved to the side and she stepped in and he closed the door. He didn't realize on of her tails locked the door as well. As she sat down on a chair next to a desk.

"You want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Some water would be nice." Ahri said as she watched him go into his mini-kitchen. Ahri began picturing his muscular body, honed by strenuous training and had few scars here and there. She could smell his scent and essence, it made her mouth water, her core dampen at naughty thoughts and a warm feeling within her begin to grow again whenever she thought of him. She wouldn't deny it, she fell for the blond fighter. She could understand how her mother felt the same way. She adjusted her outfit as he returned with a glass of water and a small juice box for himself.

"Where's Gnar?" Ahri asked as she couldn't sense the 'son'.

"He's currently playing with Teemo and Lulu. He'll be back at sunset." Naruto answered after he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh. Um, you don't mind if I try to get comfy by turning down the air a bit?" Ahri asked as Naruto got up and turned down the thermostat. Ahri took the opportunity to 'adjust' her clothing to reveal a bit more for Naruto and sent a small trace of her magic to him to make things easier. Unknown to her, Naruto felt her magic affect him and had a small smirk.

'Like mother, like daughter. Let's see if you can keep up.' He thought as his energy flared a bit. This had the desired effect as Ahri stiffened in her chair and let out a low purr. Naruto sat back down on the bed as she glanced at his hardened member making appearance underneath the towel on his waist. Ahri took another sip of her water before setting her cup down on the desk as she made eye contact, barely registering the smirk he had.

"You sure you're alright, you seem nervous about something." Naruto said as he sent one final burst of his energy outwards. This was the final straw as Ahri snapped. She lunged out of her chair and tackled him onto his bed as she attacked his mouth with hers. Ahri's hands pulled off the towel covering him and began working on her outfit, starting with the intricate girdle holding her outfit closed **(Ahri's wearing her outfit from 'A New Dawn' in all the chapters, unless she wears something else that's described)**. Naruto helped as he simply tore her clothing off, sure she would be peeved about this later, but right now she was focused on something else entirely as her hands moved over his body and fondled his dick as he removed the last vestiges of her clothing and undid her hair to complete the process. Both were completely nude as Ahri broke the French-kissing and began licking and kissing her way down his body as she got off the bed and onto her knees as she was heading for her prize. She grabbed his large man-meat by the base and began giving it a tongue bath as she used his moans to see what had the best reaction.

"Damn, you know how to get a guy going." Naruto said as Ahri traced her tongue over the main vein, Ahri began jacking him off slowly as she replied.

"Actually, you're the first guy I'm doing this with. My time is with my girlfriends." Ahri said as she licked the tip in a sensual manner as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So the stories going around…" Naruto started, but let out a moan as Ahri sucked on the head like it was a lollipop before replying.

"Powerful illusions, a blow up doll and some other items, I just sit next to the bed and take their life-force as they're too exhausted to resist." Ahri said as she smirked. Naruto let out a low whistle at hearing this.

"Wow, one hell of a wet dream to die to." Naruto remarked as Ahri smiled.

"Mom said I take after her in that department, but I believe I was trying to earn my treat." Ahri said as she winked at Naruto before taking him in as Naruto groaned out as she began bobbing her head, taking more in each time she went down. Naruto added a bit of his chakra to his dick as this had Ahri going faster as she took him all the way in, suppressing her gag reflex as he was reaching into her throat with each time her nose pressed against his pelvis. Naruto grabbed her hair and helped her as he slowly rocked his hips in tempo. Ahri placed her hands on his thighs as she was pretty much slobbering over his cock as he fucked her mouth and throat, the noises she made only served to further entice them.

Ahri began humming as she could tell he was close and Naruto began going harder and faster as he wanted to have her taste him. Adding a few more small bursts of his chakra to get her back, He thrust a few more times and pressed her head against his pelvis as he began shooting out his seed down her throat.

"Fuck yes, hope you like it." Naruto said as Ahri was making a show as she was working her throat muscles overtime as she was swallowing his seed and milking him for more. Naruto slowly extracted himself as she was still sucking out the rest. He freed himself from her as the last few spurts landed on her breasts. Naruto leaned back on his hands as Ahri made a show of playing with the seed in her mouth before showing him and swallowing it in a sensual manner, moaning as she did so. She cleaned her breasts and rubbed them as she noticed he was still hard.

"Looks like someone's still happy." Ahri said as she brought her breasts forward and placed his cock between them as she gave him a boob-job. She pulled back and released him as he looked to her.

"It's only fair if I get some pleasure as well, don't you think?" Ahri said as she placed a finger to her luscious lips in a mock pout. Naruto smiled and replied.

"Sorry if I was getting ahead of myself, let's see what gets you going." He said as the vixen crawled onto the bed and over him. She kissed him with smoldering passions and nibbled on his lower lip as she giggled. Ahri straddled his face as she looked down on Naruto.

"Let's see how good that sharp tongue of yours is when it's not taunting and insulting people on the fields." Ahri said as Naruto grabbed her thighs.

"You have no idea what's in store." Naruto replied as he attacked her dripping snatch with gusto as Ahri place her hands on his abs as she leaned back to stabilize herself from the sudden spike of ecstasy that shot through her body. Ahri listened to her mother when she explained the special relationship that she had with Naruto, hearing it was one thing, but experiencing the real deal, well that was a whole different story. Ahri maneuvered her legs to have her sitting on Naruto with her feet on the bed near his head as he proved to be an excellent lover. He seemed to know the right spots to hit as his tongue plunged into her pussy and wriggle about as if it had a mind of its own. Ahri found herself panting as she was sweating a bit and let out a gasp when his tongue lapped over her puckered asshole. Unfortunately for her, Naruto heard this and smirked as his tongue immediately began prodding and tracing over that hole as his fingers took up the task of stimulating her vagina. Ahri was biting her lower lip in hopes of stalling her release but found it increasingly harder to do so as Naruto shoved his tongue into her backdoor and began feeling her insides as his fingers were coated with chakra as they began tracing her name inside her, along with his name and her mother's. This was her breaking point as Ahri cried out her orgasm as he juices sprayed out onto Naruto's face as she tensed up.

Naruto didn't stop his actions as Ahri's eyes rolled up into her head as she collapsed on him. He chuckled and moved her off him as she was regaining her focus. Narut was standing in front of the bed with a smirk.

"Damn, I can see why mommy dearest speaks about you with such fervor when on the subject of sex." Ahri said as she sat up on the edge of the bed and spread her legs, moving a hand down to her core as she parted her vaginal lips.

"Take me, Naruto. I want to have a special place in your heart like mother." Ahri said in total sincerity as she made eye contact. Naruto nodded as he moved over to her and had the tip of his dick press against her pussy's opening, both moaning lightly as a result.

"You're sure about this?" Naruto asked in case she wanted to change her mind.

"Never been surer about anything else in my life. Now, let's have some real fun." Ahri said as she grabbed the bed sheets as grabbed her hips. He rammed all the way in as their bodies were touching each other, in other words, he was all the way in her. Ahri was in silent shock as she was overwhelmed by the sudden… fullness she was experiencing, her mouth was set in a silent scream as her eyes were wide.

"You alright?" Naruto asked in concern as Ahri closed her mouth and her eyes were normal.

"I-I'm fine, just give me a second…" Ahri said as she moved her hips a bit to see if she could figure out why exactly she felt like he was being gripped by her womb (which he actually was, she didn't realize it yet).

"I see what you seem to have a problem with, Kiyone had the same thing." Naruto said as he started to pull back as Ahri shuddered in pleasure from his movement.

"What's that?" she asked as she licked her lips.

"The small tidbit that I'm actually nestled in your womb from bottoming out." Naruto said as he pulled himself out of her sacred chamber as Ahri let out a deep gasp as he freed himself from her wombs grip and continued to pull back until his cockhead was the only part resting inside her.

"We can stop if you're uncomfortable from this." Naruto said as Ahri waved him off.

"Nonsense, like I said earlier. I want-no I need the same thing you have with mommy. So I'm prepared for whatever you got, big boy." Ahri said as she winked at Naruto, who just smirked.

"Ok, prepare to have your world rocked." Naruto said as he thrust back in all the way. He quickly set a rhythm as Ahri's hands gripped his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his waist. He picked her up and pressed her against the wall as he continued thrusting.

"Fuck, Show me how wild you can be Naruto, make me yours and yours alone." Ahri said as Naruto complied and went faster as Ahri's arms wrapped around his neck and she was panting from the rough yet heavily erotic intercourse. Ahri found herself approaching her end as he was doing so damn good. Ahri bit down on the area between his neck and shoulder to try and hold it off, but was unprepared as Naruto grabbed her tails at the base as he played with them and also had his chakra release in quick bursts when he thrust in. the end result had Ahri screaming out her orgasm as she had the biggest one yet. She slumped in his arms as Naruto smiled and laid on his back as he hit the bed. Ahri came to after a few seconds and breathed out heavily.

"Holy shit you are full of surprises." Ahri said as she sat up, straddling the blond.

"I like to live up to moniker 'the most unpredictable man around'." Naruto said as he smirked.

"That you do. Let me take care of you, darling." Ahri said as she began rocking her hips and moving up and down as she set out to help him cum. Naruto sat up as he began to suckle and play with her breasts as Ahri placed his hands on her ass as he squeezed her amazing ass. Her tails came into play as they were laced with her magic and began tracing over his form as she was getting him back. Now Naruto was finding his body betraying him as he was coming to an end. He decided to help her out as his fingers found their way into her ass and began stimulating the area as Ahri went faster. This went on for a little while until she managed to get him going.

"How about you try some of my special essence." He said as Ahri felt his seed shoot into her as she came to another amazing orgasm on her end. She continued to gyrate her hips as his release was drawn out with some of it leaking out of her and onto his pelvis. Naruto and Ahri collapsed onto the bed as they breathed heavily.

"You want to go again?" Naruto asked as Ahri felt that he wasn't even exhausted. She smirked at him and replied.

"Hell yeah, I hope you don't mind if I brought along a few friends." Ahri said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. Ahri let out a sharp whistle and his room window opened as Fiora, Sona, Ashe and Leona emerged as the window was closed and locked.

"Wait, you all want the same?" Naruto asked as the four smiled.

"Yes, you are a unique person. One that we don't mind sharing with Ahri." Fiora said as she gave a sexy smile as she knew that Naruto found her accent unique and sexy. The four all began to strip out of their attire as Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. Ahri got off Naruto as she began cleaning off their combined essences from his dick. She giggled at his earlier comment about 'life essence'.

"We've all decided that we should come clean about our desires for you. Question is, can you handle us?" Leona said in a sexy tone as she took off her headdress **(I have no idea what it is).** Ahri finished off her cleaning as she swallowed the fluids and spoke up.

"So, are you up for the challenge, Naruto?" Ahri asked as she kissed him on the cheek and he smirked at the five ladies.

"I got just the thing in mind." He said as he formed a familiar hand-sign.

(30 minutes later)

The ladies were all on cloud nine as they were moaning and crying out their pleasure. Fiora was being fucked in her ass from behind as she was being held up by her thighs and Naruto #1 was thrusting into her as he was leaning against the wall. Their lips connected as she had her head tuned to face his and her pussy was slowly leaking the evidence of his semen. Sona was laying on her back on the desk with her hair undone and her legs spread in an M-formation. Naruto #2 had his hands on her breasts and hips as he was thrusting into her and making out with the Maven of Strings. Ashe was pressed against the opposite wall as Naruto #3took her from behind, his nips and biting only served to have her begging for more as he groped her breasts and ass as he pounded away. Leona was riding Naruto #4 in the cowgirl position with he hands resting on his abs as she leaned down and placed kisses on his face and neck. Naruto (the real one) had Ahri in his arms as she was fucking him on the chair she was sitting on earlier as she hungrily claimed his lips as he fed her some of his chakra. They were all having fun as they didn't realize the door being unlocked from the other side and Kiyone entered.

"Hey Naruto have you seen-" Her sentence was cut short as she walked in on the sex marathon, they all stopped to looked at her as Ahri was a bit nervous at Kiyone's unreadable expression. They didn't know what exactly to say as Kiyone stepped in and closed the door behind her and locked it. The next thing everyone knew, all the clones were gone as Kiyone grabbed the others with her tails and began going down on Naruto with all her clothing shed, revealing her nude form as she was blowing him.

'Hey, that's cheating!" Fiora said indignantly as she struggled to break free, only for another tail to rise up and begin caressing her as Fiora let out a moan as the tail was hitting all her erogenous zones. Kiyone snapped her fingers as she had Naruto's chakra form several clones which took the other girls as they were lowered and began the action again as Kiyone brought her daughter next to her and set her down. Naruto tensed up as Kiyone sucked him dry of his release and turned to Ahri. Before Ahri could question, her mother grabbed her the shoulders and began making out with her daughter as she passed some of his seed into Ahri's mouth as their tongues wrestled. Ahri knew this was a bit weird, but she didn't care as they both caressed each other's forms as Naruto groaned from the sight. Ahri then found herself laid out over the table that was in the corner of the room with her ass raised and Kiyone smirking to Naruto as she was groping her daughter.

"Now, Naruto, let make this special for her, I want you to take her ass." Kiyone said as she leaned in and began licking at the orifice as Ahri let out a gasp. Naruto stood up and walked over as he lined himself up as he grabbed the base of Ahri's tails and looked to her with shi other hand resting on her hips.

"I'll make it fun." He said as he pushed himself in as Ahri panted heavily, she turned to see Kiyone sitting in front of her with her back on the wall and her legs spread for her daughter.

"While he's fucking you, how about you give me some love." The elder nine-tailed fox said as Ahri grabbed Kiyone's thighs and brought her closer as she began eating out Kiyone as her mom placed a hand on her head as she was guiding her along, moaning as Ahri was doing good. The group would be unavailable for a while as they satisfied their carnal desires and formed new relationships.

(Several hours later)

Naruto left the room and peeked inside one more time as he saw the ladies were all exhausted in sexual satisfaction and were strewn about on his king-sized bed sleeping peacefully. He smiled and closed the door and locked it before turning around and bumping into a wall of muscle. He looked to see that it was Pantheon standing there, and he didn't look happy, not that one could tell because of the helmet he wore.

"Oh, hey Pantheon. Are you looking for Leona?" Naruto asked as Pantheon raised a hand and grabbed the last Uzumaki's head within his grip as Naruto's voice was muffled. Pantheon then walked to the summoners' room as he spoke up.

"I'm going to lay a few ground rules since you're in a relationship with my 'sister', I think the Howling Abyss is a perfect setting for our little chat." The Artisan of War said as he dragged Naruto along as Naruto knew he had this coming since Leona admitted she loved him. Might as well get the ass kicking he was going to receive over with. Gnar was confused at the sight of his dad being dragged away by the 'muscle man'. **(Panteon sees Leona as a little sister).**

(A few years later)

"Come back here Ran!" Ahri said as she chased after her toddler daughter. The little blonde fox was laughing happily as she ran through the halls with a lacy thong in each hand. Following the infamous sex orgy that had most of the guys praising him as the ultimate man amongst men, much to his ire, they ladies found themselves pregnant.

Kiyone had a son, named Kurama.

Ahri had a daughter, named Ran.

Fiora had twins, a boy and a girl named Raphael and Amy.

Sona had a daughter, named Miku.

Ashe had a daughter, named Elsa.

And Leona had a son, named Solaire.

The nine months of pregnancy and the day when they gave birth was considered hell by many of the guys because all the constant mood-swings and other things that came with pregnancy. Naruto bearing the brunt of all of it. But hey, in the end, he and his ladies were happy. The ladies took maternal leave to take care of their kids and occasionally came back to compete in tournaments, balancing the two events out with Naruto's help. Pantehon and several other champions also took a shine to the new kids as they got along with Gnar and inherited the best qualities from their parents, even Naruto's legendary pranking mindset as they occasionally raised hell with various pranks.

There were several surprises along the way as well. Sasuke, of all people, hooked up with Jinx, the resident oddball that could compete with Naruto in the title as the most unpredictable person around. Sakura didn't take the news well and left for the Freljord, never to be seen again. Kakashi managed to catch Sivir's eye as she pretty much staked her claim on him during one of the Field battles when she cornered him. Kaguya de-aged Merlin and dragged him to her room, the guy came out the next day in the evening with a jovial attitude and a skip to his gait.

"Got you, Ran." Naruto said as he picked her up and Ahri walked up to the two.

"May I please have my stuff back?" Ahri asked as Ran handed them back and hopped onto Ahri's head as she sat on her shoulders.

"Looks like she's having a good day." Naruto said as Gnar crawled up his form and sat on his shoulders. Ahri hooked her arm around his as she led him outside.

"The girls have some plans for today and the lunar festival's coming up." Ahri said as Naruto smiled. Life was good for him.

**Another chapter complete. I've been dealing with some minor writer's block, coupled with my ADHD (oooohhhh, a new chapter on a story I like!). Anyway, I had this scenario as another 'what if' for a way to end the series (Where Naruto seals himself away to get away from all the stupid shit, only to wake up thousands of years later in the League of Legends era). A few things to clarify in the story.**

**Naruto broke all allegiance to the Leaf after discovering what happened to the Uzumaki and set out to kill all the perpetrators behind the 'invasion', which were the majority of the Daiymo (save few like Koyuki and Haruna).**

**Naruto encountered an infant Gnar during his training trip and raised him in secret, developing a father-son relationship, Gnar ended up being frozen in a snowstorm as he was trying to cope with his dad's disappearance.**

**Naruto's children are young toddler version of famous individuals.**

**Leona's son: 'Praise the Sun!' figure who that is.**

**Ahri's daughter: Ran Yakumo from Hyper Police**

**Sona's daughter: Hatsune Miku from that VOCALOID thing.**

**Ashe's daughter: from Disney's most successful movie 'Let it go'.**

**Fiora's twins: from the Soul Calibur fighting games.**

**Kiyone's son: from an old anime that's famous, Kurama from **_**Naruto**_** shares his name. **

**Other than that, the rest of the scenario solves itself. Please leave a review and/or a PM if you have question or scenario suggestions. Also please check out my other stories and let me know what you think. Until then, stay frosty.**

**P.S. I have a challenge if anyone is up for it, which stemmed from Marvel's newest big film, Guardians of the Galaxy. **

**Naruto is the hidden son of Peter and Gamora (or Kushina if you want to keep it that way) and Naruto eventually finds the Milano (which was hidden) and other things that he didn't know about his old man (Minato could be an adoptive father). the Guardians have passed (except Groot) and Naruto decides to follow in Star-Lord's footsteps. this is an idea but if someone wants to try their hand at it, PM me.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys back with another chapter and another scenario (which I got from a friend on DeviantART, I just can't remember their name). I have a new challenge posted up on my profile if you want to try it, it's a NarutoxGuardians of the Galaxy crossover (based from the new movie). Anyway, let's begin the chapter.**

**Story Start.**

"So, where exactly are we heading off to?" a 13 year old Naruto asked as he glanced at Jiraiya, who just smirked.

"It's a surprise, I can say that you'll like it." The elder man said as he patted Naruto's head.

"If it's a pit stop at a local brothel, I'm going to kick your nuts and make sure all the women know to stay away." Naruto said as Jiraiya chuckled.

"You know exactly how to ruin my fun, kid." Jiraiya replied as they traveled down the beaten path.

(1 week later)

"Alright kid, this is the place." Jiraiya said as they were in front of a wooden gate leading into a rather dense forest. The two were currently on the outskirts of the Elemental Nations and in a valley were no-one ventured into based on the stories that it was cursed and monsters lurked inside.

"This is the big surprise you wanted to show me, kind of a letdown don't you think?" Naruto replied as he looked to the sage with a deadpan stare. Jiraiya just laughed at this and spoke up.

"That's the beauty of it, brat. You see, behind this simple, mundane gate, is a vast new world willed with wonders and marvels. Allow me to demonstrate." The toad sage cut his palm and placed it on the padlock as it glowed a teal miasma and Naruto saw the gate light up.

"Here is the kicker, the gate only allows those who mean no harm and feed it some of their blood. Now it's your turn." Jiraiya said as Naruto cut his palm and did the same as the gate glowed brighter. Jiraiya placed a hand on the handle and pushed it in as a literal gateway to another place opened in front of their eyes.

"Whoa…" Naruto said, amazed at the place he was seeing on the other side.

"A couple things in advance. This place is only known by me, no one can track you if you enter in here and I will be having you go through some 'training regimes' to help you along the way. So, this will be our home of the next three years." Jiraiya said as he smiled at seeing Naruto slowly make his way through the gateway and he followed as he closed it behind him.

(Later on)

"Ah, Jiraiya. What brings you here?" Merlin said as the two entered his study. Jiraiya greeted his old friend and motioned to Naruto.

"Besides visiting an old friend and stocking up on some things. I have a student, I figured bringing him here to help his training would be beneficial. Besides I hear that you recently started this League of Legends." The old pervert said with a smirk.

"Oh you mean our little organization, yes that has come along nicely. Now then let's see this little fella of yours…" Merlin said as he approached Naruto and studied him. Naruto was a bit nervous at the elderly man with the thick beard (that happened to look like a wizard) looking at him intently.

"Hmm, inexperienced, brash, quick to act, and even a touch of self-depression mixed with several other things." Merlin started as he hit the nail on Naruto.

"But I can tell that you are also quick to learn, desire to protect what is close, undying will and more. You can go far one day, even with the help of your little furry friend." Merlin said as he patted Naruto's head. Naruto guessed that the elder summoner was referring to Kurama. While the two weren't on friendly terms, they worked out an agreement/grudging respect for each other.

"Uh, thanks I guess…" Naruto said as he scratched his cheek. Merlin smiled and turned to Jiraiya.

"I can tell he's going to be a handful here, he may even attract our other foxy friend here, though she is… different compared the one inside of him." Merlin said as Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders.

"The kid's got a knack for attracting all sorts of people to him. Two hundred bucks says he'll be a chick magnet when he grows up." Jiraiya said. Merlin reached into his sleeve and handed Naruto a card.

"I have a proposition for you, young man. How would you like to join the League?" Merlin asked as Naruto took the card.

"What this League?" Naruto asked.

"The League of Legends is essentially our way of holding the peace through these times in Runeterra, champions represent their homes or other reasons as they battle amongst others in the fields of justice. I can tell you are one to enter the fray with no intentions of loxing. What do you say?" Merlin asked. Naruto thought about it for a while as he asked Kurama.

'What do you think, Kurama? Should we take his offer?' Naruto asked through their mental link.

'**I'd go with it, besides we are staying here for the next three years. I would be interesting to see who these champions are.' **Kurama replied as it chuckled.

"Sure, I'll join." Naruto replied to Melin's offer as he smiled.

"Excellent, your room number is on the back of the card and I wish to see great things from you here on out, young man. Enjoy your stay." Merlin said as Naruto left the two old guys for their things as he made his way to his designated room. He was about to open the door when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He turned to greet the person, but found himself rendered speechless.

She was, beautiful, for lack of better word. Pale, flawless skin, ebony black hair and golden amber colored eyes. She wore an interesting red and white outfit with an intricate corset piece over her torso. He noticed her ears, tails and whisker marks as she had a hand (with blue painted nails) on her hip. Naruto composed himself as he saw her raise a delicate eyebrow.

"Um… hello." Naruto said to try to break the awkward silence. The vixen smirked as she cupped his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"You must be the one that's giving off the strange scent as of a few moments ago. Who might you be?" she asked in a purr as Naruto was nervous. He could hear Kurama laughing its ass off from the back on his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm new here… Who are you, ma'am?" Naruto asked as he swallowed his nervousness, there was something about her that he found interesting.

"Nice to meet a kid that has manners, not many around here. My name is Ahri." The fox replied as she smiled at his attempts to calm his nervous demeanor. She leaned forward as his eyes couldn't help but follow her large breasts.

"Eye's up, little one. I find you interesting, but I don't need to be harassed for indecent actions against minors." Ahri said as his eyes looked to hers.

"Sorry about that. I'm not a child by the way…" Naruto said as Ahri let go of him and folded her arms.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Ahri asked in humor as her tails waved about.

"This." Naruto thumbed to his headband. "It's pretty much unspoken law that once a shinobi receives their headband, they're officially an adult." Naruto said as he smiled with pride. Ahri giggled in mirth as she replied.

"Interesting, but you have this air of, innocence, around you. One that makes things VERY interesting…" Ahri said as a hand trailed down her side. Naruto glanced over her form and had to admit that she could rival Tsunade with that body and blew the so called competition back home out of the water.

"Anyway, I'd best be doing my things now. I was nice meeting you Ahri. Hope to be friends, Bye!" Naruto said quickly as he opened his door behind him and went in as he closed it. Ahri smirked as she watched the door for a few more moments as she had one thought going through her head.

'You are an interesting one, Naruto Uzumaki. I hope to find out more about you.' She thought as she took in the scent he emenated and his power, it tasted divine. Sona arrived and spoke with her telepathy.

"Good day Ahri, is there something that you find interesting?" Sona asked as she noticed her close friend standing in front of Naruto's door.

"Just meeting with the newcomer. Come one, let's get some lunch." Ahri said as the two women left for the cafeteria. Meanwhile Naruto was leaning his back on the door with a sigh of relief.

"Wow, first day here and I manage to meet someone that could pass of as Kurama's daughter." Naruto said to himself.

"**While I'm a sentient mass of energy and thus can't have any heirs. I will agree, she could pass of as me or a child if I was to claim one. Nice to see that you are appreciating other people besides the howler-monkey back home." **Kurama said in appreciation.

"Who again?" Naruto asked as he began unpacking his stuff as this left Kurama stunned.

"**Damn, not even an hour in this Institute and this Ahri woman managed to make him forget about his 'crush'. You got a keeper, Naruto." **Kurama mused to himself as he went to sleep. Naruto sighed as he laid on his bed.

"This is going to be an interesting three years." Naruto said to himself as he looked to the ceiling. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was getting chased by Fiora for peeping on her as she was relaxing in the bathhouses for the ladies of the League.

(Three and a half years later)

"You have certainly come far, Naruto. Ready to head back?" Jiraiya said as he looked the young man. Gone was the loud boy who wore orange and bull-rushed into fights. In place was a handsome young man who was, in Jiraiya's words, the ultimate chick magnet. He stood at 6' 2", as tall as Jiraiya. Naruto lost all his baby fat and trained to the point where he passed from exhaustion, he had the body of a professional Olympic swimmer. He wore a pair of black pants with knee-pads along with a pair of leather boots. He wore a simple shirt under a maroon duster that went to his knees. On his back he had his custom made sword, the Buster Sword **(Cloud's Sword, the one that he has in Advent Children that is formed of multiple swords)**. On his left thigh he had his own little friend/weapon that he met during one of his journeys, a peculiar demon/spirit named Johnson. Johnson was an interesting fellow, he bonded himself to Naruto as a servant/friend and could transform into various guns. Plus the fact that he made sexual innuendos and remarks that always made Naruto laugh, also his voice changed **(He sounds like Arin Hanson aka. Egoraptor)**.

Naruto also grew mentally, one big thing was that he no longer held the promise to bring Sasuke back. After a conversation with several champions as well as Jiraiya and Kurama that 'opened his eyes', he only saw Sasuke in a former acquaintance light. He also lost most of his 'childishness' and was a man that saw things a different way. He made friends, enemies, and rivals and even found love with two ladies of the League, those two special women being Ahri and Sona. The two admitted that they both liked him and wouldn't mind sharing. He was surprised at first but soon came to accept the two into his heart. He remembered their first encounter in the fields on the opposite teams.

(Flashback)

'_Well, this is interesting.' Naruto thought to himself as he observed his surroundings, currently he and other selected champions were on a five-on-five game in the Howling Abyss. Right now the blond Uzumaki was camping out at the southern tip of the map as the others of his team went about. _

"_**Well, brat, I'm sure you can hold your own. I'm also here if you face something to great for yourself." **__Kurama said from within the seal._

'_Thanks for the support.' Naruto replied. He cooked his meal over a fire and kept an eye and his senses out for any danger. That's when his sixth sense went off and he flipped back as fox-fire shot into the small camp fire and exploded._

"_Well there goes my meal…" Naruto said dejectedly as he glanced to the remains of the small camp._

"_I'm sure I can make it up to you, Naruto…" Ahri said as she dropped down from the tree. Naruto involuntarily froze up as she sauntered over to him with a seductive smirk._

"_Now now, there's no need to panic..." she said as he backed him up to a wall. Ahri giggled at Naruto nervousness. She traced her delicate fingers along his cheek and got a light purr from him._

"_Oh my, a sensitive one. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you…" Ahri said in a sexy tone as she licked her lips. Internally, Naruto was having a panic-attack as he never really had these types of interactions with the ladies. Ahri prepared her Orb of Deception to drain Naruto's unique essence (the smell was slowly getting to her and having a profound effect). Meanwhile Kurama was already in action._

"_**Hold on, Naruto. I got your back…" **__The Nine Tailed Fox inside him said as it let out a pulse of its chakra that had Ahri stumbling back in shock as Naruto visibly relaxed._

"_Phew, for a second there I thought I was going to die." Naruto said as he looked to Ahri, who he saw was panting heavily._

"_Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he slowly approached her. Ahri mumbled something that Naruto didn't hear as he placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_I didn't hurt you did I?" the Uzumaki asked concerned, despite this being his first League match and was after his judgment, he was finding it hard to fight these people that seemed nice to him (he's still a bit naive). _

"_Give me…" Ahri hissed out, a bit louder this time as Naruto heard._

"_Give you what?" He asked as her gaze snapped to his, Naruto noticed she had this hungry/slightly-crazed look in her eyes as she was giving him a predatory look. Before he could react. She tackled him and the two went tumbling back in the snow. Naruto ended up on his back as Ahri was on top and had his arms pinned down at the wrists. Now he was freaking out as he struggled to escape._

"_Your essence… It's so… perfect, I'll be gentle." Ahri said as she leaned down as Naruto was still struggling. Kurama took control and sent Ahri flying back with a charka arm as Naruto got up and saw her recover with a hungry smirk as she licked the blood leaking from the side of her mouth._

"_**I would run now, Naruto. We'll figure out how to deal with her later." **__Kurama said as Naruto took its advice and sprinted off with Ahri hot on his heels. It was interesting for the other champions to see Naruto being chased by a rabid Ahri, unknown to Naruto, this served as the distraction needed as his team took out the other champions and made their way to the enemy base. Naruto soon found himself on a cliff edge as Ahri had him cornered. He turned to see Ahri with a dark smile on her face as she slowly approached him, like a predator and their prey. _

"_Nowhere to run, little kit…" Ahri purred as she approached him with her Orb ready. Naruto was thinking of a way out and finding none. Deciding that the only way out was though a surprise, he made clones and all of them transformed. Ahri was surprised alright. In front of her stood a group of several various champions, all female and nude as they all took sexy poses and began doing sexual acts. Ahri gained a light blush to her cheeks and some drool from her mouth as one of her secret fantasies was played out in front of her. The technique ended in a puff of smoke as Naruto threw a rasengan at her feet and jumped off the cliff edge as the rasengan exploded and threw her back. She recovered and looked up to see Naruto gone, even his scent was not around as she scanned the area. On the cliff-side, in a small indent, Naruto was hiding as he kept a grip on the surface. _

"_I think I lost her." Naruto said to himself after a while of waiting. He was about to move when he felt a fluffy tail caress his face. _

"_You know, you're full of surprises and crazy ideas. I wonder what else makes you so unique…" Ahri said as she was next to him. She maneuvered herself to be over him as both were still hanging on the cliff-side. _

"_You're a persistent one…" Naruto said as Ahri smiled. She moved in closer as her body was pressed to his, Naruto's hormones were calling out to him to take her, which wasn't helping. _

"_You could say that, maybe it's because I find you fascinating and your life-essence is having a profound effect on me." Ahri said as she took a whiff of him and sighed in content._

"_Yes, it's so divine. Now, play time's over." Ahri said as she claimed his lips and made out with the stunned shinobi for a bit as she pulled back and began draining his life-force through his mouth into hers. Naruto didn't know what to do as her tails were holding his limbs and torso in place. Ahri was feeling his life force mingle with hers as it was like consuming the finest food and drinks around. While she felt a bit bad for doing this to him, her instincts were in charge as she couldn't resist Naruto's essence. That's when she felt a sharp pain in her torso as she ceased her actions and looked down to see a pike of Kurama's chakra forming off Naruto and impaling her through the torso and out her back. She looked back to Naruto as she felt her life fading and Naruto gave her a sympathetic look._

"_Sorry about that, Kurama doesn't like to be used as a source of life. Maybe we could get along on different terms…" Naruto said meekly as Ahri simply kissed him on the forehead (he took of his headband at some point) and smiled._

"_You're a nice person, Naruto. Never change." Ahri said before she fell back into the abyss as Naruto watched with a sad expression before climbing back up as his team won the match._

_(Later on)_

_Naruto's group was congratulated and Naruto himself received a big applause for doing well on his first match. Of course the ladies he used in his 'harem jutsu' were reasonably miffed that he would put them in such a flashy technique. He just claimed that Jiraiya had nude pics of them and planned on putting them in his books. Needless to say they quickly turned on the hermit, after thanking Naruto, and chased him down as the toad sage was beaten to a pulp. Naruto got a good laugh out of that. That's when Ahri pulled him to the side, away from the party._

"_Hey Ahri, good to see that you're ok." Naruto said as he saw Ahri._

"_Thanks, you did well for your first match. I wanted to congratulate you. Sona also wanted to say congrats as well." Ahri said as Naruto noticed Sona next to Ahri. The Maven of Strings smiled as she bowed to Naruto_

"_I can tell your going to be a great champion one day." Sona said as Naruto smiled._

"_Thanks. I guess this means we can be friends then?" Naruto asked with a grin as Ahri and Sona glanced and smiled at each other and both kissed him on the cheek, one on each side._

"_Then consider this our token of a beautiful friendship, Naruto. See you around kiddo." Ahri said as they both went to get some drinks, leaving Naruto with a blush as he had a smile._

_(Flashback End)_

"Yea, it's nice here. All my friends and rivals, my two loves. I'm surprised three and a half years went by so fast. I'm going to miss this place." Naruto said as he looked around from their spot on the tallest mountain. Jiraiya knew why exactly Naruto chose this place over the Elemental Nations, he saw it from watching Naruto's past through his judgment, the teen wasn't treated like a walking time-bomb and viewed as a monster simply because his status. Naruto was treated like an actual human and even well liked for many things, his music being one of them (he could change the tone, pitch and overall sound of his voice).

"Don't feel bad, Naruto. There is always other times when you can come back." Jiraiya said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto just smiled and replied.

"I guess you're right. Still finding it kind of dumb that I have to deal with a group of people in cloaks that wear nail polish and want to rule the world." Naruto said as he knew of the Akatsuki.

"I know, but I can tell you're more than a match for them. I'm sure someone like Vel'Koz would love to get his hands- I mean, tentacles on some of the higher ups in the organization." Jiraiya replied. Both chuckled as they knew the Eye of the Void was always curious about new things.

"Yep, I'm still going to get heat for letting Sasuke go and having new things to do." Naruto says as Jiraiya remembers about Sakura.

"Think of it this way, she's a girl with a delusional dream. Meanwhile you have better things to deal with." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, let's head back. I'm pretty sure that everyone's known that this day's been coming." Naruto said as Jiraiya nodded and Naruto summoned his personal ride **(Yasha's personal ride, Corvette Lone Wolf, from Asura's Wrath)**. Naruto got on his bike and Jiraiya rode bitch and the two sped off towards the Institute. Once they got there, Naruto had his things sealed away (the gifts, other weapons, items, gifts, awards pictures, etc…) and pocketed the scroll as he and Jiraiya left for the going away party.

(A couple hours later)

"I guess this is it…" Naruto said as he had his back to the gateway with Jiraiya next to him. With the two were all the champions, the summoners and Merlin to give the two a warm goodbye.

"We will miss you, Naruto. You can visit whenever you wish and we may come to visit once things have settled in your world. Until then, take care." Merlin said as she shook hands with Naruto. The champions gave their best wishes and safety for Naruto as they all said their good byes. Naruto and Jiraiya were about to enter the gateway when a voice called out.

"Wait for us!" everyone turned to see Ahri and Sona with their belongings in a large storage trunk modified by seals. The two caught their breaths and looked to Merlin.

"We were wanting to go with Naruto, if that was ok with you." Ahri said to Merlin as the old mage raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting…" Merlin mused as Naruto spoke up.

"Not to sound like a jerk here, but I don't think that is a good idea. There are some things I would rather you two didn't get caught up in." Naruto said as he didn't want them to get hurt because of him. Ahri turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"And we don't want you running off and hurting yourself. Besides, both Sona and I are your lovers, and would rather be there for you." Ahri said as Naruto sighed.

"Alright, though there will be some people that won't take you two nicely." Naruto said as he knew Sakura and Hinata won't be happy, but what did he care. He wasn't some trophy.

"I suppose I can allow you two to go with him, and since he can come back, you could visit as well. Keep in touch you two." Merlin said as Ahri and Sona nodded.

"Good luck you four and we hope to see you again." merlin said as they waved and left through the gate as it closed behind them.

(Back in the hidden valley/Elemental Nations)

They arrived back in the valley and Sona looked to the mundane gate.

"Interesting way of hiding the connection from dangerous forces." She said. Naruto just brought out his bike as he sealed their trunk into his scroll and got on.

"I know, Anyway we should be heading back to the Leaf village. Want a ride?" Naruto said as he sat on the bike. Sona sat in front of him bridal-style with her arms wrapped around his neck as Ahri was hugging his waist and snuggled to him.

"Hey, what about me?" Jiraiya asked as he saw the comfortable seats were gone and Naruto was wrapped by his lovers (which Jiraiya found himself jealous for Naruto for 'scoring big'). Naruto just smirked as he summoned his Chakra chains.

(A few minutes later)

Jiraiya was holding onto the chain for dear life as the four were flying through the air on subsonic speeds. He was attached to the back of Naruto's ride by said chain holding him by the waist as he was getting a birds-eye view of the Nations.

"You know how to make things fun for the old toad. Don't you?" Ahri said as she nibbled on his ear and Sona kissed his cheek, Naruto just chuckled as they were heading to the Leaf.

(In the Leaf Village)

Everyone was going about their day as usual. Well, sort of for a few.

(In the Hokage's office)

"Look Sakura, I don't know how long Jiraiya said they would be gone. He just said it may be around three years, let him do his thing, I'm sure they will be back soon." Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples as Sakura was once again pestering her for when Jiraiya and Naruto were coming back. She even managed to drag along the others of her graduating class and team 9 as well. They apparently all heard that Naruto was coming back and wanted to see the goofball as well. That's when the wall beside her desk exploded inwards as Naruto rammed his ride into it, having the magical shielding active so Sona and Ahri weren't hurt. The others in the office recovered and the dust settled as Naruto waved.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Naruto said as he got off his ride and unchained Jiraiya from the back as the two champions got off and dusted off, Naruto sealed his ride away in a tattoo on his arm.

"Naruto is that you?" Tsunade asked as she got a good look at her favorite brat. Time did him wonders as he was barely recognizable save for his whisker marks and several strands of blond in his red hair. She noticed his new attire, massive sword on his back and the scepter with a decorative skull hanging off his waist on a holster.

"Yep! Sorry if we were late, got caught up in a couple of things and had to save the toad before Syndra skinned him alive." Naruto responded.

"Hey, it's not my fault that she was in a bad mood." Jiraiya said indignantly as he got up.

"Sure it's not, after all, who was the one being chased around by the ladies when he was caught peeping?" Naruto mockingly asked as he usually gave away Jiraiya's cover when the perv was spying on the bathhouses. Jiraiya just threw his hands up in surrender and responded.

"Two can play at that game, I remember you being dragged away in ropes & chains by these two babes and not coming out of their room until several hours later. You ended up busting into a song right after with Viktor and Ezreal about it." Jiraiya said as Naruto remembered losing his virginity to the two lovely ladies that loved him. **(Said song that Naruto, Viktor and Ezreal did is 'I Just Had Sex' by the Lonely Islands). **Naruto just smiled at the memory as Ahri and Sona hugged him.

"Well we wanted to make our claim on him before he would be taken by someone else. I can say that his infamous stamina is also well versed for other uses then fighting." Ahri said as she smirked. Jiraiya just grumbled about the unfairness of the two ladies going for his lucky godson. That's when everyone finally noticed the two champions.

"Who are you two?" Tsunade asked as she observed how close the two were to Naruto.

"Where are my manners? I am Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox and my best friend here is Sona Buvelle, The Maven of Strings. And yes, we both love this goofball and wanted to visit his home." Ahri said as she hooked her arms around Naruto's left arm. Sona smiled and bowed as she replied.

"It is good to meet the one that our love affectionately refers to as 'granny'." Sona said telepathically as Tsunade threw a paperweight at Naruto.

"Stop calling me that!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto as he chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm back and probably only staying for a while before I go back to Runeterra. I'll be dealing with the Akatsuki as well." Naruto said as he sat on a spare couch with Ahri and Sona taking his sides.

"What the hell do you mean you're staying for a while, you have to help me get Sasuke back!" Sakura demanded as she stomped over to Naruto and grabbed him by his shirt. Naruto sighed and took action. Before anyone could react Naruto had her pinned to the coffee table and had the Fusion Swords pressed against her throat.

"Look Sakura. I have decided to give up on the 'promise' to bring Sasuke back. For personal reasons I simply don't see the need to go after him. Our fight at the valley was the point where we splintered away and broke our friendship. If you want to go after him, be my guest. As for me I have other things to do and people to spend my time with." Naruto said as he put the Sword on his back and returned to the couch.

"*Low whistle* Wow, Naruto, you didn't tell me you had such a hot babe for your grandma." Johnson remarked as Naruto face-palmed.

"Yes, Johnson and before you ask they are real." Naruto said as the floating skull's mouth dropped.

"How about I take you two sight-seeing, does that sound good?" Naruto asked Ahri and Sona as they responded with a yes and the three left the office. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya with a stern look.

"Start talking." She said as Jiraiya sighed, knowing this was going to be a long story.

(With Naruto)

"This place seems nice, but I can tell they are very prejudiced." Ahri said as she noted the cold and angry stares she was getting. She knew of Naruto's history and how Kurama left a bad imprint. The Fox (Kurama) also explained why exactly it hated humans and she had to agree. They all saw her lover as a tool against their enemies and not a person. Sona had similar thoughts.

"Don't worry about them, you get used to it after a while." Naruto said as he led the two women to his favorite ramen-stand.

"Hey Ayame and Teuchi, ten bowls of The Naruto special, please." He said as Ayame squealed in happiness as she hugged her 'little brother' from over the counter and Teuchi laughed.

"And who might these lovely ladies be with you Naruto?" Teuchi asked as Naruto introduced them and they picked their orders.

"I'm so proud of you, not even 20 and already you have two beautiful women who love you. I can just picture your grandchildren right now." Teuchi said as this caused Naruto to choke on his drink.

"While kids do sound nice, he is still dealing with a few things before we can reach that milestone." Sona replied as Ahri patted Naruto on the back. They received their meals and Ahri and Sona had fun feeding Naruto as they all enjoyed their food. Meanwhile in the shadows of an alley, Hinata watched with an angry look on her face as Sakura was behind her.

"Look at them, those two whores don't even deserve to be near him. They swooped in and sank their claws into him and hold him as their slave. Are you going to let your 'destined husband' be taken away like that, Hinata?" Sakura asked as she already formulated a plan to get Naruto back under her thumb until she got Sasuke back. After that, Hinata could have Naruto for herself once Naruto fulfilled his uses. Hinata nodded in agreement, she noticed Naruto first, silently supported him from afar and was the perfect woman for the Uzumaki, and no fox whore or a blue-haired slut was going to take what was hers.

"I'll get Lady Tsunade to have Naruto and those two take a test to see how strong they are. You'll face the blue haired woman in the dress and I'll take the demon fox. We will crush them." Sakura said as she patted Hinata on the shoulder and the two dispersed into the crowds plotting to get Naruto as theirs. Unfortunately for them, Ahri heard them to her supernatural senses and smirked.

'So the two girls want to get rid of us, two can play at that game…' she thought as Naruto fed her a fishcake and she ate it. They finished their meals and headed to a nice apartment complex as Naruto rented out a grand room for the three.

(Later that night)

Naruto stretched as he was relaxing in the shower. His body had several scars going across it, proof that he earned his spot in the League of Legends and was one of the best there was (not that he would go around shouting that off to the other champions, he respected them). He felt a pair of slender hands wrap around his torso and a hot breath tickle his ear.

Something bothering you, my love?" Sona asked through her telepathy as she noticed Nauto was deep in thought.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the Akatsuki and how to deal with them and a few other things." Naruto replied as Sona hugged him and responded.

"I know that you will find a way to defeat them, I believe in you." She said as she kissed the scar that was left from the Chidori that Sasuke rammed through his (Naruto's) torso during that fight at the valley. Sona then turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist as she led him into the bedroom. Ahri was waiting with a seductive smile as she had decorated the room with rose petals and candles. Ahri was nude and leaned back on her hands with one leg folded over the other.

"There you are, my dear." Ahri said as she tugged off Naruto's towel with one of her tails and moved to the floor as she began to stroke him.

"We have been thinking of the idea of taking our relationship to the next level, since we know each other very well. How about we 'get hitched'. But after you have solved the problem with that group after you and those like you." Sona said as Ahri took him into her mouth and went from there.

"*moan* I have a few champions that owe me a few favors, so I could have them help out." Naruto said as Sona smiled and joined Ahri as they two were on their knees taking turns pleasing him with their mouths. Naruto just moved over to sit on the edge of the bed as the two friends/lovers continued.

"Holy shit you two are amazing at this." Naruto sighed out as they were bringing him to the edge.

"And we are all yours, my lover. Relax and enjoy, the fun is just getting started." Ahri said as they both licked wither side of his cock as they went to work on getting his creamy and tasty seed. It didn't take long for the two, especially when they knew what got him going, as Naruto announced his release and they each took their half of the fluids and then made out heavily as they mixed them up. This got Naruto staring in awe as he enjoyed the view. Their amazing bodies pressed against each other as they got into their actions. They finished and swallowed the juices as they turned to Naruto with seductive smiles.

"Now it's our turns, Naruto. Care to take responsibility?" Ahri asked as Naruto smirked as they found themselves on the bed with Sona on top of Ahri. Sona wasted no time as she began laying kisses and licks as Ahri did the same to her blue haired lover. Naruto immediately began eating out and finger their pussies Sona's on top of Ahri's. Their mixed fluids creating a unique flavor that Naruto found himself liking. He also attacked their asses as he continued his foreplay, adding his chakra into the mix as this had Ahri and Sona panting. Naruto got up and inserted his dick in-between their vaginas as he began sawing back and forth, rubbing their clits and coating his dick in their secretions. Ahri and Sona approached their release as they muffled their cries with a lip-lock as Naruto removed his dick and got back down and began consuming their orgasms. Naruto lapped at their pussies as he managed to prolong their orgasms until they calmed down.

"You really know how to get us back Naruto." Ahri said as they looked to him. Sona moved off Ahri as Naruto stood up. Ahri let Sona go first as she watched. Sona raised her hips as Naruto grabbed ahold and pushed himself into her as she bit her lower lip. He hilted inside her as he began thrusting and Sona gyrated her hips along as she felt him hit her womb every time. They fucked like passionate lovers and Sona had her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands roamed her body.

"Yes! Yes! You are the musician of my body, make music with our love!" Sona cried out as she loved Naruto. Her body and soul were his and vice-versa. Ahri just giggled at Sona's music related replies (she can hear Sona perfectly normal thanks to her powers). The two eventually reached their end as Sona's telepathic cries flooded Naruto's head and her walls clamped down on him as he started shooting thick bursts of cum into her core. They finished up after a while as Naruto extracted himself and Sona moved to the pillows as she began cleaning the leaking mixed releases with her fingers and mouth. Ahri grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him over.

"Now it's my turn, and I am VERY horny from watching you two. You think you can tame me?" Ahri asked with a humorous tone as she had him lay on his back and she straddled him, she took him inside her and dropped down as their hips were pressed against the others and he pressed against her womb. Ahri started to bounce up and down as Naruto thrust up when she went down. They worked in rhythm as Naruto sat up and began biting, playing, and sucking her breasts and collar. Ahri grabbed his face and claimed his lips as his hands squeezed her ass cheeks. They went at it like rabbits, a different pace and speed then with Sona, but still as amazing. They lasted a bit longer but eventually reached their orgasms as Ahri squirted out her release onto his crotch and pelvis as he painted her insides and womb white. Ahri panted heavily as she moved off and went over to Sona. They moved into a 69 position and ate out the other as they cleaned each other's pussy of leaking semen. They finished and looked to see that Naruto was still active and smiled.

"Looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us, Sona." Ahri said as she licked her lips.

"We'll be busy, but we'll all be satisfied, Ahri." Sona replied as both champions lunged and tackled Naruto as they were going to be awake and not be able to rest for a long time.

(In the Leaf arena)

"Will Sona Buvelle and Hinata Hyuuga please enter the arena." The proctor called out as the two did as told. While she didn't show it due to her ability to float, Sona had a heavy limp to her walk and a tired look in her eyes. Hinata glared at the older bluenette as Sona smiled back. Sona already knew that Hinata hated her and wanted Naruto as hers, she only had one thing to say about that.

"Begin!" The proctor said as he jumped back and Hinata lunged forward with the intent to kill as Sona dodged as she sent off magical music notes and sounds that struck Hinata and sent her stumbling back. Hinata growled as she tried to land a hit on Sona, but to no avail as Sona nimbly dodged and retaliated with her Etwahl. This lasted for a few more minutes before Hinata's tendons in her legs were severed by Sona.

"Why won't you fight for real? You skank." Hinata growled out as she held onto her bleeding legs. Sona just played a small tune on her instrument and then spoke to Hinata in private with her telepathy.

"This is how I fight. And I love Naruto truly, you only see him as something to possess that gives you a sense of worth. That is not true love, only greed. Now please surrender, I do not want to spill more blood than I already have, young one." Sona said as Hinata roared in fury and leaped forward with her chakra blazing. Sona just made a flicking motion with her hand as Hinata was stopped in mid-air and began gasping for air. Sona was using her new strings that doubled for musical instruments and weapons (she read a few books on chakra threads for puppets and tried out a similar method with her new strings). Hinata felt her throat being constricted as Sona choked her until she fell unconscious and set her down before bowing to the audience and leaving back to the competitors' box. Medics took Hinata away as the proctor spoke up.

"Will Ahri and Sakura Haruno please step into the arena!" he called out as the two did so. Sakura noticed that Ahri had a limp to her and a sleepy look with a smile and growled as she faced her.

"Begin!" the proctor yelled as he disappeared.

"What's with the face? You think that Naruto would be your little puppet forever?" Ahri asked as she hit the mark.

"Shut up you demon. I will release Naruto from your clutches!" Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles.

"For your information, I'm not a demon and neither is Kurama, as for your intentions for my dear mate. I have a few things to say." Ahri said as she made her limp go away with some healing magic and summoned her Orb of Deception.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Sakura sneered, Ahri just smiled as he orb shot forward and smashed into Sakura's face as it sent her skidding back. Sakura got back to her feet and punched the ground as the Arena floor shattered. Ahri just smirked as she dodged all the punches and kicks Sakura sent and spin-kicked the Haruno into a boulder. Sakura grunted in pain as Ahri the grabbed her by her ankle and threw her into the stadium wall.

"Why go for me when Naruto made it clear that he didn't want to hold this 'promise' to you?" Ahri asked in a bored tone as her tails played with her magical orb.

"Because you forced him out of it, you skank!" Sakura yelled as she pulled herself out of the wall. Ahri rolled her eyes as she swatted Sakura aside with one of her tails.

"I never forced him out of anything. He actually liked living in Runeterra far better than he did here based from the simple fact that he was accepted and seen as a human. Here he is seen as nothing but a tool used to defend this place and strike down its enemies. He agrees with Kurama on the condition that they are both better off in Runeterra." Ahri said as Sakura tried to attack again but Ahri broke her leg at the knee with a kick.

"Sona and I love him for who he is, we don't see him as a means to an end like you do, or as a trophy like that obsessed girl you brought into this. He is kind, caring, emotional, driven, and funny and more than any other person we know. That is why you will never understand why Naruto like we do. You only want him around to do your bidding." Ahri said as Sakura snarled and tried to stab Ahri with a kunai. The champion caught the offending attacker by the wrist and had her Orb of Deception phase through Sakura's body, taking her soul and letting the corpse fall. Ahri removed Sakura's soul from her Orb and let it fall to the floor as it faded away. Ahri walked back to the box as everyone watched in silence. Sakura was dead because of her actions and brought this on herself. Tsunade knew that Sakura grew more 'unhinged' during the past half-year that Naruto didn't return. It was only a matter of time before she would snap as she held onto that promise like it was a life-line.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake please enter the arena." The proctor said as they did so and disappeared as he began the match.

"As much as I want to say that Sakura didn't deserve that, she had it coming with how she was acting and what she was planning." Naruto said as he grabbed his sword's handle.

"I suppose that she focused too much on Sasuke back on the former team than reality. In any case, death is a common thing in our careers. Now let's see how much you have grown." Kakashi said as he put his book away.

"Before we start, I want to give you a present." Naruto said as he tossed a small scroll to Kakashi, who opened it and saw a small seal for 'fang'. Curious, he channeled some chakra into it and was surprised when a 9 foot long elongated nodachi appeared in his hands as the scroll vanished.

"I remember you saying you used to wield a sword during your career and I decided to forge a new one for you, I call it the Masamune. Now then, let's play." Naruto said as he lunged forward as Kakashi reacted in time to block the sword strike.

'He's stronger.' Kakashi thought as he struggled to hold Naruto back.

"Don't be surprised Kakashi, after all, I still am the most unpredictable person around." Naruto said as he struck again. Their fight was hectic and insane as they duked it out. Kakashi got used to his gift and they both proved to be excellent swordsmen. Naruto jumped back and brought out Johnson as he switched to the revolver and fired off several shots that Kakashi dodged. He retaliated with thrown kunai that Naruto shot down and they resumed their sword battle.

"You're good." Kakashi commented as they locked blades.

"I learn from the best, let's see if you can keep up." Naruto said as he head-butted Kakashi, causing the older man to stumble back. Naruto threw him up into the air along with the Fusions Swords that split into its separate forms. Naruto's form emanated his deep blue colored chakra. He shot up and grabbed a sword as he landed a slash on the mid-air Kakashi. He continued with the assault and used his other swords as well (His own created attack, one of many, titled the Omnislash Version 6). Naruto finished his technique and landed with all the sword forming a circle around him as he held out his free arm and catches the unconscious Kakashi. Everyone was in awe as Naruto bested Kakashi.

"I win!" Naruto said as he handed Kakashi over to the medics and collected his other swords as he assembled them all back into one and placed it on his back. Naruto just left the arena with Ahri and Sona following him back to the apartment. Right now he had plans to contend with the Akatsuki and helping out Kurama.

(A couple weeks later)

Naruto was making his way to the hidden Akatsuki hideout, his presence completely invisible to all forms of tracking that Akatsuki had to offer as he spoke into his ear piece.

"This is Spiral Maelstrom in position, are you guys ready?" he asked as the champions helping him out with this mission replied. He spoke to a couple champions including the ones who owed him a favor (he even got Vel'Koz in on the deal with the chance of gaining more knowledge of his world). Anyway, they were ready to take action.

"Ready when you are, Naruto." Thresh said as he was giddy at the thought of claiming a few new souls, powerful ones at that. Naruto had his hands out as he tore off the top of the Akatsuki hideout with his telekinesis and tossed it to the side as his group rushed in on the surprised Akatsuki. Vel'Koz came out of the void portal created as he grabbed Obito and Pein as he disposed of the two after absorbing their knowledge. Zetsu was killed by Zyra and the black half was sucked into the void, Itachi was blinded and bisected by Naruto and his head was blown off, Hidan was reaped by Thresh along with Kakazu being consumed by Cho'Gath, Kisame was killed by Rengar and collected as a new trophy along with his sword. Deidra and Sasori were killed off by Jinx. Konan was the only member left as she was taken captive. That's when Naruto sensed a spirit form next to him.

"And what do I owe this pleasure, Kaguya." Naruto asked as the legendary Rabbit Goddess looked to him. Kaguya had been watching Naruto for a while and spoke to him on several occasions about wanting a 'rebirth'. Naruto was wary at first, but soon came to an agreement as long as she wouldn't go nut and want to conquer the world.

"I see you have taken care of my puppets." She said as she looked to the corpses. Naruto just shrugged and replied.

"Yep, let me guess, you picked her as your vessel for your rebirth?" Naruto said as he motioned to Konan.

"Indeed, while the reconstruction process will take some time until I have my body once more, I am fine with waiting." Kaguya said as her spirit flew into Konan and took over as she crushed Konan's soul and absorbed it into hers. The only thing that showed Kaguya's possession of Konan was the light wisps of lavender energy flowing from her eyes and her shadow, which had Kaguya's horns.

"Much better, feels nice to be back in the mortal realm again. I'll be choosing to live in Ionia if that is acceptable and I will visit from time to time. Good day, Naruto." Kaguya said as she kissed his cheek and left with the champions as they went back home. Naruto then lifted up his shirt and undid the seal as he freed Kurama. Naruto just collapsed in pain as Kurama appeared before him.

"**Thank you Naruto, I will free my other siblings and we shall leave for Runeterra along with you. You have my word." **Kurama said as it healed Naruto and Naruto gave it two seals that nullified forcible sealing and any mind-control techniques.

"See you around, you big fur-ball. We'll be in touch. And don't kill the other vessels." Naruto said as he smiled, Kurama left to do its thing as Naruto teleported back to his apartment, his things and Ahri and Sona were ready to head back to Runeterra. Now he had to speak to Tsunade and his friends.

(A couple Hours Later)

"You really are leaving to go back there?" Tsunade asked as she knew Naruto's reasons. Naruto nodded and replied.

"I am, but don't worry, I'll keep in touch and visit, I could also arrange for some of you guys to come over as well." Naruto said as he was pulled into a hug from Tsunade.

"It's alright, I'll miss you Naruto. And make sure to give me some grandkids with those two lovely ladies of yours." She said as Sona and Ahri smiled. They waved goodbye as they hopped onto the Lone Wolf and sped off to the Forbidden Valley as Naruto opened up the gate way.

"Ladies first." Naruto said as Ahri and Sona kissed him and entered the gateway, in the distance he spotted Kurama and the other tailed beasts racing to his direction as they were ready for a new life free of people that wanted to use them. Naruto let them through as they had to shrink down to fit in and was the last one to go through as he made the wooden gate disappear, with him being the only one to have access to travel to and fro from both worlds.

Looks like life was turning out good for Naruto.

**Chapter completed, if this one seems a bit meh compared to the others then I apologize. I had a brief bout of m ADHD kick in and I sort of felt like I rushed this chapter. But I got down how I wanted it to play out. Please leave a review on what you think and/or a PM if you have any questions/suggestions for future chapters/scenarios. Also please check out my profile for my other stories and challenges I have posted up, you won't be disappointed. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun 21 signing out.**


End file.
